


OHANA

by KittyPasta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Domestic Fluff, Elementary School, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Love, M/M, Ohana, Out of Character, Parent Tony Stark, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Teacher Steve Rogers, True Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 37,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPasta/pseuds/KittyPasta
Summary: Tony Stark, empresario brillante y líder en la industria de la robótica, ha decidido retirarse temporalmente para cumplir su nuevo sueño de ser padre soltero. Peter, el niño que adoptó, es la luz de sus ojos. Pero, aunque cree que ya todo es perfecto en su vida, desconoce lo que pasará después de conocer al abnegado maestro de su hijo, Steve Rogers.
Relationships: Everett Ross/Stephen Strange, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Capítulo 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Ustedes se preguntarán por qué un fic Stony se llama Ohana; bueno, porque Ohana significa familia, y tu familia nunca te abandona, ni te olvida. No esperen ver dolor, muertes ni nada de eso en esta historia. Solo va a haber amor, cursilerías, y parentescos inesperados.
> 
> Esta historia va a tener mucho OOC, pero voy a tratar de meter tantas referencias como pueda. Dado que ya voy por el capítulo 20 en Wattpad, subiré de a dos o tres por semana para ponerme al día. Gracias y disfruten :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony vacía su oficina, pues está a punto de dejar la presidencia de Industrias Stark para dedicarse de lleno a ser padre soltero.

Tony estaba vaciando la que, durante mucho tiempo, había sido su oficina. Como presidente de Industrias Stark había sorprendido al mundo con avances en la robótica como no se había visto nunca, creando inventos innovadores y vendiendo patentes por millones. Ninguna otra empresa de su rubro se había animado a tanto, ni había avanzado tan rápido en la carrera por el éxito. Sin ir más lejos, durante la última Stark Expo había deslumbrado a todos con J.A.R.V.I.S, una inteligencia artificial tan avanzada y autónoma que se consideraba la primera "persona virtual" del mundo. El apoyo de los inversores y los medios a J.A.R.V.I.S había subido el precio de sus acciones por las nubes, logrando que la junta directiva lo reeligiera como presidente. Sin embargo, sorprendió a todos al declinar la oferta y anunciar su retiro, proponiendo como reemplazo a Pepper Potts, su asistente y amiga desde hacía muchos años. Y lo que más sorprendió no fue su retiro en sí, sino los motivos por los que lo hacía. Esa información solo la compartió en su hogar más tarde ese día, cuando una sorprendida Pepper lo fue a ver en busca de una explicación coherente a su decisión.

-No lo entiendo, Tony- había dicho ella entre perpleja y emocionada.- Ahora mismo estás en la cima del mundo, lo tienes todo: desde la aprobación de la junta y los inversores hasta el cariño del público. Estás en el mejor momento de tu carrera. ¿Por qué retirarse?

-Bueno, Pepper, a ti sí puedo decírtelo- contestó Tony después de pensarlo un poco.- Tengo un proyecto personal muy importante al cual quiero dedicarme, y requerirá todo mi tiempo y energía. No podría hacerlo si continúo al frente de la empresa, así que lo más sensato para mí en estos momentos es dimitir. Me proporcionará el tiempo que necesito y también la tranquilidad para hacerlo bien.

-¿Tranquilidad? ¿Tú, el rey de los playboys?- bromeó Pepper. Tony acogió la broma con una sonrisa y le ofreció un trago, mientras él se servía otro.

-Una vez me dijiste que no podía vivir de fiesta para siempre, y ya ves, tenías razón. Quiero hacer algo mejor con mi vida de lo que he estado haciendo hasta ahora.

-¿Y puede saberse cuál es ese proyecto misterioso que tanto te va a acaparar?

-¿Segura que quieres saber?

-Sí, realmente sí. No me malinterpretes- agregó- me siento honrada de que hayas pensado en mí para sucederte al frente de Industrias Stark, pero como tu amiga siento curiosidad por lo que quieres hacer con tu vida de hoy en más.

-Okey. Sígueme.

-¿A dónde?

-Tú sígueme y verás.

Pepper dejó su copa y lo siguió al piso de arriba, cada vez con más curiosidad. ¿Qué podía tener Tony allí? Se le ocurrió que siendo él, a lo mejor se encontraba con una sala secreta llena de artilugios extraños de ciencia ficción, proyectores holográficos, tal vez incluso prototipos para robots domésticos, como había dicho una vez que le gustaría tener. Tratándose de su amigo y jefe todo era posible. Lo que nunca imaginó que iba a ver fue lo que Tony le mostró: una habitación infantil de niño, decorada en rojo y azul y repleta de juguetes por todas partes. Estupefacta, la pelirroja entró al cuarto y observó la cama cubierta por una colcha del Hombre Araña, el gran closet de cuatro puertas con pegatinas infantiles, el baúl abierto y lleno de peluches, y en un rincón un modelo a escala de un superhéroe que usaba una armadura roja y lanzaba misiles. Recuperando por fin el habla se volvió hacia Tony e inquirió:

-Por dios, Tony, ¿qué es esto?

-La habitación de mi hijo- contestó él con simplicidad.

-¡Pero... si tú no tienes hijos!- cuestionó Pepper riendo, para luego ponerse seria.- Espera... no vas a decirme que tuviste un hijo en secreto, ¿no? ¿Tony? ¿Dejaste embarazada a alguna de tus novias y lo has estado ocultando todo este tiempo?

-Pepper, ¿por qué siempre piensas lo peor de mí?- se quejó Tony meneando la cabeza. Desde luego, era fingido: no estaba enojado ni mucho menos, al contrario, la situación lo divertía en grado sumo. Su amiga también lo notó y volvió a reírse, tomando asiento y pidiéndole que ahora sí se lo explicara bien. Tony Stark se sentó junto a ella y empezó a hablar.

-Tú que me conoces sabes que nunca me interesó tener una familia tradicional, eso de esposa, hijos y el perro labrador en el jardín. Y sigo pensando lo mismo. Quédate tranquila, que ni dejé embarazada a ninguna mujer ni me casaré con una madre.

-Pero vas a tener un hijo...

-Voy a adoptar un niño- corrigió tranquilamente.- A lo mejor de fuera parece algo apresurado, pero yo lo he meditado durante mucho tiempo, lo suficiente como para estar seguro de que es lo que realmente quiero hacer. Y quiero hacerlo. Quiero ser padre.

-Tony- parecía tan conmocionada que fue Tony el que tuvo que tomarle la mano, pues parecía a punto de quebrarse. No lo hizo, pero en cambio lo miró a los ojos y le preguntó:- ¿esto es por tu accidente, no? ¿Hizo que sintieras la necesidad de cambiar?

-Eres lista, ¿no, Potts? Sí... es probable que fuera por eso.- Aunque no lo exteriorizó, por dentro sintió un pinchazo doloroso al recordar. Seis meses antes, durante unas pruebas experimentales en el desierto, había sufrido un accidente: su auto había explotado y él había quedado gravemente herido, casi al borde de la muerte. Entre las consecuencias de la explosión, lo más grave fue un trozo de volante que se le incrustó en el pecho, dañando su corazón y dejándolo irrecuperable. Por suerte fue trasladado de inmediato al hospital, en donde se le practicó un trasplante que le salvó la vida. En comparación a eso todo lo demás pareció algo menor, y de hecho su recuperación fue rápida y exitosa. Pero él ya no volvió a sentirse de la misma manera, y cada vez que estaba en su casa a solas por la noche pensaba en lo rápido que su vida pudo haberse extinguido, sin dejar nada atrás. Mirando a Pepper lo comprendió, y no se avergonzó de reconocerlo.- Sí, de hecho fue por eso. No era tanto el miedo a morir, sabes, sino miedo a morir... solo. Sin haber tenido un hijo propio, un niño con el cual jugar, ir de vacaciones, o enseñarle lo divertido que puede ser inventar y armar cosas.

-Cielos, Tony... si hubiera sabido que estabas pasando por tanto angustia, yo...

-Si lo hubieras sabido no hubieras podido hacer nada, así que no te preocupes. Es una decisión que debía meditar y tomar solo, y así lo hice. Averigüé, comencé los trámites, fui al orfanato Danbury a conocer a los niños, y uno de ellos me llegó al corazón.

-Aww... ¡no lo puedo creer! ¿Tan pronto?

-Creo que estábamos destinados a conocernos- respondió con un cariño paternal que Pepper nunca sospechó que tuviera.- Se llama Peter Parker, y es un ángel. Tú no lo has visto, pero es el niño más bueno y más cariñoso del mundo. Educado, tímido, amable. Le gustan los superhéroes, y también la ciencia. Se emocionó muchísimo cuando le dije que yo diseñaba robots; probablemente imaginó algo como lo que ve en los cómics, pero aún así fue muy gratificante que me pidiera que le hable sobre mi trabajo. Nos hemos divertido mucho en cada visita.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Diez. Elise Danbury, la directora del orfanato, me dijo que pocas veces ha visto una conexión tan rápida entre un niño y los padres adoptantes, y me brindó todo su apoyo a la hora de completar el papelerío legal necesario.

-¡No me digas que ya te la dieron! ¿Tan pronto?

Tony revoleó los ojos de forma pícara y contestó:- a lo mejor tiene que ver con que soy el famoso Tony Stark, ¿no? Tengo una gran posición económica, buenos antecedentes sociales, ni el menor roce con la ley, y la directora avala que soy una buena influencia para Peter, que desde que me conoció está más feliz que nunca, según dice. Así que la trabajadora social que se ocupa de mi caso no tuvo muchas dudas a la hora de aprobar mi solicitud.

"Hoy por fin es el día" pensó feliz con su oficina ya vacía, lista para recibir a su nueva ocupante. Aunque sintió algo de tristeza al salir por última vez de Industrias Stark (aplaudido y abrazado por muchos de sus empleados), al llegar a su auto se tomó un instante para respirar hondo, y con eso volvió a recuperar el buen humor. No tenía por qué angustiarse: si se estaba yendo era por algo mucho más grande que un trabajo, lo hacía por ese hijo que tanto había deseado. Al pensar en Peter su sonrisa se ensanchó y aceleró, deseoso de llegar a casa para arreglar los últimos detalles. A la mañana siguiente debía ir al orfanato a recogerlo, y quería que cuando llegaran el pequeño encontrara todo perfecto, reluciente y cómodo.

"Me pregunto si le gustará esta casa. ¿Su habitación será lo bastante grande? ¿No debería haber comprado más ropa...? Pero no, no, eso tengo que hacerlo con él presente. Debo llevarlo de compras y que elija lo que más le guste. ¿Y una cesta de golosinas? A todos los niños les gustan las golosinas. Pero, ¿cuáles eran sus favoritas? ¡Ahh, no lo recuerdo!"

Al mirarse sin querer en un enorme espejo de pie, casi no se reconoció: lucía bastante alterado y con el cabello revuelto, nada que ver con su compostura elegante habitual. Parecía a punto de tener una crisis, por lo que se obligó a recuperar la calma sentándose y revisando las prendas de dormir nuevas que había comprado la tarde anterior. Con ternura lo dobló todo y guardó en un cajón de la cómoda, y luego hizo una llamada. Todavía era temprano así que no tardaron en contestarle.

-¿Diga?

-¿Señora Danbury? Soy Tony Stark.

-¡Ah, señor Stark! ¿Cómo le va? ¿Todo en orden?

-Todo perfecto, señora. Me preguntaba si sería mucha molestia que me pasara a Peter unos minutos para hablar con él. Realmente me gustaría saludarlo antes que se vaya a dormir.

-Por supuesto, no hay problema. Así podrá prepararlo para mañana... aguarde un momento.- Tony esperó a que la dama llegara hasta los cuartos de los varones, y un par de minutos después la vocecita de Peter se puso al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Hola, señor Stark! ¡Qué bonito que haya llamado, hacía dos días que no lo hacía!

-Hola, Peter... ¡lo siento mucho, pequeño! He estado ocupado, pero cuando sepas por qué te alegrarás. ¿Quieres saber?

-¡Sí, sí que quiero! ¿Me lo dirá ahora?- inquirió ansioso el chico.

-Ahora no, pero mañana iré a verte y lo sabrás todo, lo prometo.- Peter pareció satisfecho con eso, así que Tony agregó otra pregunta.- Por cierto, Peter. ¿Me dirías de nuevo cuál es tu golosina favorita?


	2. Capítulo 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin llegó el día tan esperado para Tony: el día en que adoptará a su primer hijo, Peter.

Tony siempre se aseguraba de estar bien vestido cuando salía de su casa: traje y corbata, zapatos lustrados, lentes de diseñador. Las revistas siempre alababan su buen gusto en el vestir. Pero, esa mañana, eligió un look totalmente diferente, aunque hecho con mucho más amor.

Como ya no trabajaría en las Industrias Stark, consideró que sería exagerado seguir usando trajes tan serios; así que para iniciar su nueva vida como padre soltero, se puso una camisa discreta blanca, pantalones de franela gris y mocasines cómodos. Conservó los lentes de Prada (no podía verse atractivo sin ellos), pero por lo demás, decidió renovar su guardarropa y comprar prendas más casuales, y más apropiadas para una vida casera como la que pensaba llevar.

"De todas formas aún luzco hermoso" se dijo a sí mismo al verse al espejo. Satisfecho, tomó una caja que había dejado preparada la noche anterior y bajó al estacionamiento, controlando la hora en su reloj. No quería hacer esperar a Peter.

(...)

A la señora Danbury, directora del orfanato, se le hizo muy difícil no revelarle a Peter más detalles de los necesarios con respecto a la visita de Tony. Quería que fuera el propio Stark quien le diera la noticia, por lo que cuando le avisaron que había llegado, se levantó de su escritorio con gran alivio.

-Por fin... dile que pase, que pase de inmediato. Iré a buscar a Peter.

Por supuesto, el niño sabía por qué Tony Stark mostraba interés en él. Todos los chicos del orfanato, a cierta edad, comenzaban a entender su situación, y con mucho tacto se les explicaba en que consistía la adopción. Sin embargo una cosa era "saber" que los adultos iban a ese lugar a buscar hijos, y otra cosa era entenderlo y asumirlo en carne propia. Peter era muy joven y habían preferido no ilusionarlo hasta que todo estuviera listo, pero como la adopción ya era un hecho era momento de decírselo. Y nadie mejor para eso que su propio padre, que entró a la oficina de la directora con una gran caja.

-¿He llegado muy pronto? ¿Y Peter?

-La directora fue a buscarlo. Quédese tranquilo, señor Stark, regresarán enseguida- lo animó la secretaria. Tony asintió y dejó la caja a un lado, pero no fue capaz de sentarse y en vez de eso se puso a caminar como un león enjaulado por la oficina, mientras oía los apresurados latidos de su corazón. Se paró junto a la ventana y respiró hondo.

"Cálmate, o tampoco este corazón te va a durar".

Unos pasos veloces llamaron su atención y volteó a ver, en el momento exacto en que la puerta se abría y entraba Peter, que parecía haber llegado corriendo. El niño sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Señor Stark!- gritó con una alegría imposible de ocultar, para acto seguido correr hasta él y abrazarlo.- ¡Vino como lo prometió!

-Por supuesto... ¿cómo pensaste que te fallaría?- respondió cariñosamente, devolviéndole el abrazo y procurando que no se le nublara la vista.- Ven, sentémonos aquí un rato... hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hablar. Pero primero dime, ¿cómo has estado desde mi última visita?

-¡Bien! Bueno, lo extrañé a usted, pero disfruté mucho con esos cómics que me regaló. Me gusta leerlos, y además los compartí con mis amigos.

-Eso está muy bien, ¿sabes? Compartir. Se nota que eres un niño de corazón generoso.- Peter pareció encantado con el elogio, y se subió al sillón con las piernas cruzadas para estar más cerca de él. Se lo veía ansioso.

-¿Vamos a ir al parque a jugar como la última vez?

-Mmm... puede ser. Pero primero déjame que te cuente a que he venido.- Hizo una pausa.- ¿Recuerdas que una vez hablamos sobre el motivo de mis visitas a este orfanato?

-Sí, claro.- Aunque dijo que sí, sonaba dubitativo. Tony prosiguió.

-Empecé a venir porque quería tener un hijo, y deseaba adoptar a un niño. No tenía ninguna preferencia por alguien en particular; mi idea era conocerlos a todos, y después de haberlos conocido pensar seriamente sobre quién sería el indicado.

-¡Oh...!- por su expresión desolada Tony comprendió que Peter creía que él había elegido a otro, y se apresuró a sacarlo de su error.

-Peter, ¿a ti te gustaría ser ese hijo que he estado buscando? ¿Te haría feliz venir conmigo y convertirte en un Stark?

-¿Yo?- su tono anteriormente temeroso se volvió feliz en un segundo, mientras una sonrisa iba creciendo más y más en su cara.- ¿Usted me quiere adoptar?

-Sí.- El mayor le tendió la mano al sorprendido niño y se la apretó brevemente, sin poder serenarse del todo pero haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.- En el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos me di cuenta de lo especial que era para mí, y definitivamente quiero que seas mi hijo. Sé que podríamos ser una gran familia, y llevarnos excelente. Por eso no he venido en los últimos días, necesitaba cumplir con algunas formalidades que son necesarias para adoptar. Ahora que ya terminé, todo lo que me quedaba por hacer era venir y preguntarte si estás de acuerdo...

-¿Con... con ser su hijo de verdad? ¿Legalmente?

-Sí, con eso. ¿Estás de acuerdo, pequeño?

Peter gateó hasta él y volvió a abrazarlo, sollozando en silencio por toda respuesta. Tony se quedó impactado por la profundidad de sus sentimientos, tan fuertes y transparentes que costaba creer que tuviera diez años; durante un buen rato permaneció allí quieto, brindándole su apoyo físico, y solo se apartó un poco cuando sintió que el llanto menguaba. Le ofreció un pañuelo para que se limpiara la cara y luego lo sermoneó en plan de broma para que se relajara.

-¡Si lloras tanto, pensaré que no te gusta la idea de ser mi hijo!

-¡Claro que sí!- reclamó con la voz más aguda de lo usual, producto de la emoción. Con bríos renovados, se restregó los ojos para hacer desaparecer las lágrimas y luego encaró a Tony.- Yo siempre quise que fuera mi padre, pero pensé que si lo decía sonaría estúpido...

-Bueno, no es estúpido- aseguró.- De hecho, me encanta saber que ambos quisimos lo mismo desde un principio. Ser una familia. Ahora podemos serlo.- Los dos rieron y entonces Tony recogió la caja, entregándosela.- Es un regalo para ti. Pensé que te gustaría para guardar algunas de tus cosas.

Peter rompió el papel que envolvía la caja y sacó una mochila increíble de ella, llena de bolsillos y cierres; el diseño en relieve tenía forma de ruedita de luz azul que realmente brillaba, y con una sonrisa enorme exclamó:- ¡Es como el reactor ARK de Ironman! ¡Es increíble!

-¿Te gusta? Busqué bastante hasta hallar una que...

-¡Me encanta, me encanta! ¡Muchas gracias, papá!- gritó antes de quedar petrificado por su audacia. Tony, también quieto y con los ojos muy abiertos, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero como adulto que era se recuperó más rápido de la impresión, y abrazó a Peter con mucho más cariño que antes si era posible.

-No sabes cuan feliz me haces al llamarme "papá", Peter. Gracias, gracias por abrirme tu corazón. Te prometo que nunca te defraudaré, estaré siempre a tu lado pase lo que pase.

Peter se sonrojó y se guardó unas lágrimas, pues no quería preocupar sin sentido a su padre. Su padre, Tony Stark. La idea era tan enorme que la felicidad no le cabía en el pecho, y cuando subió las escaleras hasta su habitación para recoger sus cosas lo hizo dando saltitos y riendo como un loco. A esa hora la mayoría de los niños estaban desayunando, por lo que no se cruzó con muchos y le dio tiempo a pensar en como quería despedirse de todos. Con mucha parsimonia comenzó a guardar en la mochila ARK sus valiosos cómics y su figura de acción de Spiderman, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Wade Wilson. Wade, de quince años, con el cabello rapado y marcas en el rostro por una enfermedad, era el terror de todos los niños, pero a él le caía muy bien y lo saludó con la misma actitud afable de siempre.

-¡Hola, Wade! ¡No vas a creer lo que acaba de pasarme!

-Déjame adivinar. ¿Tiene que ver con ese hombre, no? Stark. El que viene cada dos por tres a visitarte con regalos.

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó con auténtica inocencia, provocando que Wade levantara una ceja. A veces se le olvidaba que Peter no era más que un niño.

-Lo vi llegar en su auto, y luego vi que la directora venía por ti. Es fácil sacar conclusiones cuando las cosas están claras.- Se sentó en el suelo y miró las maletas a medio armar sobre la cama.- ¿Te vas con él?

-El señor Stark me adoptó, ¿sabes? ¿Puedes creerlo?- exclamó riendo a carcajadas.- Yo tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciera, pero no quería decirlo por si salía mal. Pero me adoptó de verdad. Me quiere. Y yo lo quiero a él- confesó, orgulloso.- Lo quiero un montón, lo quiero 3000- afirmó, poniéndose rojo ante la mirada de Wade. El mayor, sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario mordaz y solo se paró para palmearle el hombro. Si su sonrisa no era muy profunda, Peter no lo notó.

-Me alegro por ti. De verdad, es genial saber que saldrás de este basurero y tendrás una familia... bueno, un padre, que cuidará de ti como te mereces.

-Wade, ¿vas a venir a visitarme? Aunque me vaya quiero seguir viéndote, eres mi mejor amigo- pidió Peter con unos ojos de cachorro que ignoraba poseer. Wade se mordió el labio.

-Ya veremos, Peter. Ya veremos. Pero ahora no pienses en mí, piensa solo en lo bien que la pasarás cuando llegues a tu nueva casa.- El menor asintió y se dio vuelta parloteando sobre todo lo que le gustaría hacer al llegar, pero cuando volvió a mirar tras de sí Wade ya se había marchado. Desconcertado se asomó al pasillo para ver si estaba allí, pero solo vio a Tony acercándose.

-¡Peter, ahí estás! No podía quedarme esperando, así que decidí subir y ayudarte con las maletas. ¿Te parece bien?- inquirió, a lo que Peter respondió afirmando y tomándolo de la mano con cariño.

-Me parece súper bien... papá.

A Tony se le derritió el corazón de ternura al oír a Peter diciéndole "papá", y sospechó que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que lo oyera como algo normal. Mientras lo ayudaba a guardar su ropa y juguetes, y reían a cada rato por cualquier cosa, se preguntó por qué había tardado tanto en darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba en su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero pensar que en algún lugar del multiverso Marvel, Peter es el hijo adorado de Tony Stark, y su relación es más fuerte que el acero. En eso se basa un poco esta historia; habrá Stony, por supuesto, pero lo que Tony siente por su hijo también será importante.
> 
> Wade adolescente es algo que me fascina. Creo que sería un joven bastante conflictivo, lo opuesto a la dulzura de un Peter de diez años. Aún así, se llevan bien. Tengo una buena idea sobre como avanzar con ellos sin caer en las cochinadas habituales, pero para eso tendrán que esperar. Primero, toca introducir a Steve Rogers en las vidas de los Stark...
> 
> Pueden encontrarme en FB como Historias de Kitty.


	3. Capítulo 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony y Peter pasan su primer día como padre e hijo en la Torre Stark.

Desde el momento en que decidiera adoptar a Peter, Tony había dedicado una enorme cantidad de dinero a remodelar la Torre Stark: desde arreglar su habitación hasta construir un jardín en la terraza, no había escatimado en nada con tal de hacer un hogar confortable para su hijo. Esa mañana, cuando entraron juntos por primera vez y vio la carita con ojos como platos del niño, sintió que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido recompensados.

-¿Esta... esta es tu casa?- preguntó sin poder creer lo que veía. Tony se agachó junto a él y le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente.

-Es nuestra casa, Peter. Desde hoy, todo lo que es mío es tuyo. No tengas vergüenza, ven, te mostraré todo lo que quieras para que te sientas a gusto.

-¡Es enorme!- exclamó el pequeño dejando su mochila sobre una silla y avanzando despacio por la sala, volteando hacia su padre con una sonrisa luminosa que encantó a Tony.- Se parece a las casas de los ricos que salen en la tele.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Claro que sí, me encanta! Casi siento miedo de que esto sea un sueño.

-Te aseguro que no lo es. Ven- repitió, tomándolo de la mano.- Vamos a echar un vistazo a todo.

Peter se quedó pasmado por el tamaño de las habitaciones, la cocina, la sala de juegos; la habitación que compartía en el orfanato con otros dos chicos hubiera cabido entera en el baño de invitados de su nueva casa. Aunque tenía una noción de lo que significaba ser rico, no creyó que su padre lo fuera tanto. Sin embargo, lo que más le gustó no fue el enorme cuarto lleno de juguetes, o el jardín privado que parecía flotar sobre la ciudad: fue que su padre no dejara de sonreírle con amor, y de preguntarle si se sentía cómodo, como si lo único que le importara fuera su bienestar. Siempre había querido un padre así de bueno y cariñoso, que velara por él y lo mimara. No recordaba haber sido abrazado nunca, por ejemplo, hasta el día en que conoció a Tony, y eso era algo que muchas veces en el pasado había necesitado. Mientras desarmaban sus maletas y guardaban todo en sus respectivos lugares, se divirtieron haciéndose cosquillas, saltando sobre la cama y arrojándose peluches el uno al otro. Tony, que había crecido sin padres, también sintió una satisfacción indescriptible al poder jugar tan naturalmente con su hijo, rodando sobre la alfombra y ganándole en la competición de cosquillas. Era como si todo ese cariño que no había podido demostrar a nadie en cuarenta años se volcara de repente en Peter, que se colgaba de su cuello para que lo llevara a caballito por toda la habitación. Entretenido como estaba, se sorprendió mucho cuando miró el reloj y vio que ya eran casi las doce.

-¡Pero si ya es la hora del almuerzo! Peter, cariño, ¿tienes hambre?

-Uy, pues creo que sí- reconoció Peter tocándose la panza con una risita.- Apenas desayuné para poder estar listo cuando llegaras.

-Mm- una mirada reprobatoria muy breve cruzó por su rostro antes que dijera:- eso no está bien, Peter, tienes que hacer las cuatro comidas diarias si quieres crecer saludable.

-Sí, papá... lo siento. Es solo que estaba muy ansioso.

-Está bien. Vamos a la cocina y te prepararé algo. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia?

-¿Hamburguesas?- preguntó con timidez y siguiéndolo hasta la reluciente cocina, en donde Tony mismo comenzó a sacar platos y cubiertos mientras asentía.

-Entonces serán hamburguesas. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

Tony no sabía nada de cocina. Durante toda su vida había dejado esos menesteres en manos de chefs profesionales, tanto los que trabajaban para él como los que trabajaban en los restaurantes a los que solía ir, pero como muchas otras cosas cambió de parecer al tomar la decisión de adoptar. No podía permitir que su hijo, un niño saludable de diez años, creciera comiendo solo lo que traía el delivery; por lo tanto, se tomó la molestia de aprender un surtido de recetas básicas que hasta un principiante como él pudiera hacer bien. Memorizar ingredientes, instrucciones y tiempos había sido sencillo, pero la parte práctica le tomó mucho más tiempo de lo previsto. Fue necesario invitar a comer en reiteradas oportunidades a Pepper, James y Stephen para que su habilidad mejorara y estuviera en condiciones de prepararle la comida a Peter. Una vez más, el trabajo valió la pena. Lo supo en cuanto vio al menor devorando su tercera hamburguesa y su segunda porción de papas fritas.

-¡Están buenísimas! Nunca había comido algo tan rico...

-¿En serio? Pues espera a probar el postre que preparé anoche. Te dejará sin palabras.

-Papá, ¿eres un gran cocinero?

-¿Yo? No, ni hablar. He aprendido un poco, pero me falta mucho más si quiero llamarme a mí mismo buen cocinero. ¿Quizás tú podrías sugerirme algunos platos? Lo que a ti te guste. Entonces practicaré y me volveré mejor con tu ayuda.

-Una vez con mi amiga Mary Jane intentamos hacer un pastel de chocolate. Fue terrible- confesó Peter avergonzado.- La cocinera del orfanato se enojó mucho por lo que ensuciamos y se lo contó a la señora Danbury. Y los otros niños se rieron de nosotros.

-Cielo... no te preocupes por eso que no volverá a pasarte, lo prometo. Vamos a cocinar juntos un buen pastel, y si tiene que ensuciarse todo pues que se ensucie. ¿Te parece bien?

-¡Será divertido!- asintió con una sonrisa y chocando los cinco con su padre.

Peter parecía ansioso por seguir conversando, pero las emociones del día lo superaron y cayó rendido de sueño tan pronto como tocó la almohada. Tony comprendió, y tras sacarle las zapatillas y cubrirlo con la colcha se retiró del cuarto tan en silencio como pudo. Después hizo otra cosa que jamás en la vida creyó que haría, y se puso a lavar los platos del almuerzo mientras pensaba en los siguientes pasos a dar.

Debía contratar por lo menos a dos empleados que lo ayudaran en las labores domésticas; si bien su intención era hacerlo todo él, como cualquier padre soltero normal, lo cierto era que no tenía experiencia y era probable que terminara causando más desastres que su hijo, por lo que algunos empleados lo ayudarían, al menos por un tiempo hasta que aprendiera. Lo segundo por hacer era matricular a su hijo en una buena escuela, y gracias al cielo eso ya lo tenía resuelto: Pepper le había recomendado la Academia Shield, una institución de primera categoría que tenía desde jardín de infantes hasta universidad, con las mejores instalaciones y maestros.

-Mi hija Morgan asiste allí- le comentó su amiga- así que te imaginarás que confío al 100% en esa escuela. Si quieres, te organizaré una entrevista con Nick Fury, el director, para que reserves una plaza para Peter.

-Te lo agradecería mucho, Pepper. Avísame cuando esté arreglado.

La Academia Shield le pareció un sitio magnífico, y el director Fury le aseguró que su hijo estaría en las manos más competentes. Lamentablemente el quinto grado, al que ingresaría Peter, estaba de excursión en la capital, bajo el cuidado del maestro titular Steve Rogers y dos maestras ayudantes; pero aún así aceptó la palabra de Fury en lo que refería a la competencia de Rogers como docente.

-Confío en su palabra, director. Si dice que Peter recibirá una buena educación y atención de su maestro, pues así será. Tendré mucho placer en confiarles a mi hijo.

El tema de la escuela no surgió hasta esa noche, durante la cena. Tony había seguido las instrucciones de un tutorial que enseñaba a preparar un delicioso pollo asado, y mientras comían le preguntó cómo había sido su enseñanza hasta el momento. Peter se explayó sin problemas.

-Teníamos maestras que nos daban clase por grupos- contó.- Una se encargaba de los bebés y los niños pequeños, otra de los chicos de cinco, seis y siete años, y así con todos. Los más grandes creo que tenían profesores, pero no sé bien cómo funcionaba eso. Yo tenía una maestra muy buena... papá, ¿voy a ir a otra escuela ahora?

-Sí, mi amor. Es una escuela muy grande y muy bonita, con un patio enorme y muchas actividades extras que te encantarán. Se llama Academia Shield. He hablado con el director y podrás empezar la semana que viene, ¿qué te parece?

-Me da miedo- balbuceó Peter dejando de comer.- No voy a conocer a nadie.

-Hijo, quédate tranquilo, no pasará nada malo. Estoy seguro que no tardarás nada en hacer amigos, tú eres muy bueno y todos te adorarán. Además me han asegurado que tu maestro, el señor Rogers, es muy bueno con los niños, que los escucha y los ayuda a divertirse mientras aprenden. ¿Confías en mí?

-Sí, en ti sí, papá.

-Entonces confía en esto. Todo saldrá de maravillas en tu nueva escuela.

(...)

Tony sabía que tenía que comprar los útiles de su hijo, pero se le hizo difícil durante varios días por una sencilla razón: no podía evitar aprovechar la oportunidad de salir para llevarlo a pasear. Fueron al cine, a un enorme local de videojuegos, y en cada ocasión la pasaban tan bien que se le olvidaba la razón original de la salida, y lo volvía a posponer. Peter era tan inocente y genuino que no podía ocultar su placer por cada uno de aquellos paseos, por lo que no fue sino hasta el sábado a la tarde que se puso firme y fueron al centro comercial con las mejores librerías a por sus útiles escolares.

-Me enviaron una lista de la escuela con todo lo que necesitarás, pero si quieres cualquier otra cosa no dudes en pedírmelo. Lápices de colores, otra mochila, lo que tú quieras.

-¿Tengo que usar uniforme, papá?

-No, querido. Puedes vestir tu propia ropa, en tanto sea adecuada para las clases.

-¿Qué quiere decir "adecuada"?

-Bueno, que no sea demasiado informal, que te cubra el cuerpo, ese tipo de cosas. No te preocupes que en casa te mostraré algunos ejemplos de lo que te vendrá bien para la escuela y lo que no.

Peter se quedó satisfecho con esa respuesta y lo arrastró a ver los cuadernos de dibujo, pues necesitaba materiales para su clase de plástica. Tony lo siguió y sin querer chocó contra otro cliente, un hombre rubio de hermosos ojos azules y músculos envidiables, que de inmediato lo hizo sonrojar. Cuando se dio cuenta se quiso morir: ¿él, Tony Stark, sonrojándose por otro hombre? El desconocido sonrió con dulzura y dijo:

-Disculpe, ha sido sin querer. ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, sí, no fue nada...- Peter lo llamó entonces con insistencia y el rubio sonrió más.- Su hijo lo llama, señor. Que tenga un buen día, y disculpe.

Tony lo vio marcharse con lentitud y se alegró de tener a Peter con él. Ocuparse de sus cuadernos lo ayudaría a no pensar en ese extraño encuentro con el atractivo rubio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un encuentro predestinado... ¿cómo será el siguiente?
> 
> Por si alguien tiene dudas de la cronología, Tony habló con Pepper sobre su paternidad un mes antes de concretar; en ese lapso de tiempo, remodeló la Torre Stark, buscó una escuela para Peter y practicó algunas tareas domésticas básicas. James Rhodes y Stephen Strange son, junto a Pepper, sus grandes amigos. Y eso me lleva al tercer punto de esta aclaración:
> 
> Este es un fanfic Stony/Superfamily, pero hay muchos otros personajes del universo Marvel que me gustaría incluir. Naturalmente eso alargaría demasiado la cosa y lo alejaría de la temática central, así que decidí hacer un segundo fanfic llamado OHANA Parallel, en donde publicaría capítulos one-shots de las vidas de estos personajes, todo lo cual transcurriría en el mismo universo de OHANA. O sea, podrían ser capítulos donde se narre una aventura del doctor Strange, o de Peter Quill, o de Scott Lang, todo de forma independiente, sin afectar la trama central de Tony siendo padre soltero. El formato sería el mismo (dos o tres páginas máximo).
> 
> Bueno, no me quiero alargar demasiado, así que me despido y me voy a ir poniendo a trabajar en esa nueva serie. Realmente quiero llegar al corazón de todos con historias tiernas y amores correspondidos, y espero que encuentren al menos una historia que les guste.


	4. Capítulo 4.

Pepper enviaba a su hija a las clases de la mañana, pero Tony no soportaba la idea de que Peter tuviera que madrugar todos los días; según él, obligar a un niño pequeño a levantarse a las cinco y salir al frío de la calle para ir a la escuela era inhumano. Por lo tanto, lo inscribió en las clases de la tarde, lo que les daba el tiempo perfecto para dormir bien, desayunar, prepararse sin prisas y tener una conversación extra. Tony lo seguía viendo nervioso a pesar de sus consejos, y no estaba seguro de cómo debía proceder.

-Te llevaré y te pasaré a buscar todos los días, así que no correrás ningún peligro. ¿Y no tienes ganas de hacer nuevos amigos, tú que eres tan amistoso?

-Sí que quiero, pero tengo miedo de meter la pata... no sabré nada de las clases, lo que han estado haciendo, ¿y si el maestro se enfada conmigo?

-¿Pero como se va a enfadar el maestro por algo así, hijo? Al contrario, él te ayudará a ponerte al día y ya verás como en nada de tiempo estás integrado a tu curso.- Con repentina inspiración le dijo:- hagamos esto, cariño. Si te comportas en la escuela como lo haces siempre, así de alegre y positivo, cuando salgas te llevaré a tomar un helado. ¿Trato?

Los ojitos de Peter brillaron.- ¡Es una promesa! No te fallaré, papá. Me portaré bien.

Para asegurarse que todo saliera bien, Tony decidió pasar unos minutos y hablar con el maestro Rogers en persona antes que empezara la clase. No lo conocía, pero probablemente no le costaría encontrarlo y eso era algo que lo dejaría más tranquilo. Al llegar a la puerta de la Academia, la expresión maravillada de Peter lo serenó un poco.

-¿Y? ¿Te gusta, cariño?

-Es enorme... ¡debe haber cientos de personas aquí!- esta vez no sonaba temeroso, sino más bien ansioso por emprender una nueva aventura. Tony lo besó en la frente y le abrió la puerta del auto, tomándolo de la mano a continuación.

-Vamos, buscaremos a tu maestro para hablar y que te presente al resto de la clase.

Mientras otros padres se despedían de sus hijos Tony oteaba en busca de alguien del cuerpo docente, pero no parecía haber nadie cerca así que decidió ir hasta la secretaría. Al hacerlo, se tropezó sin querer con alguien.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, señor, fue... ¿usted?- exclamó con gran sorpresa al reconocer al rubio de la librería. El desconocido exhibió su sonrisa brillante de nuevo y le habló con normalidad, mientras que él sentía otra vez como las piernas se le volvían de gelatina. Ese hombre era más alto que él, tenía una barba muy masculina y, para decirlo francamente, era hermoso. Demasiado hermoso.

-¡Qué coincidencia, señor! Parece que estamos destinados a cruzarnos.- Miró al pequeño Peter con simpatía y preguntó:- ¿su hijo es nuevo en la escuela?

-Pues... sí... ¿usted también vino a traer al suyo?

-Oh, no. Yo trabajo aquí- explicó el rubio tendiéndole la mano con afabilidad.- Steve Rogers, soy el maestro de quinto grado. Mucho gusto.

-¡Entonces es usted a quien estaba buscando!- exclamó Tony sin saber por qué eso le producía alegría. Recuperando un poco de su aplomo se presentó como era debido ante Steve.- Tony Stark, señor Rogers, el placer es mío. Supongo que el director Fury se lo habrá explicado, pero mi Peter empieza hoy en su curso y quería saber si, bueno, si podría conversar un momento con usted antes de que empiece la clase.

-No hay ningún problema, señor Stark.- Justo oyeron el timbre.- Debo llevar a los niños al aula, pero si gusta esperarme en la sala de maestros estaré con usted en unos momentos.

Tony asintió y le dio un último beso y abrazo a Peter, preguntándose si todos los padres sentían ese pequeño vacío en el estómago al dejarlos marchar por primera vez. Después entró en la pulcra sala de maestros y esperó obediente, analizando en frío que era ese extraño sentimientos de admiración que le brotaba al ver a Steve, al señor Rogers, como debía llamarlo de ahora en más. No pudo sacar ninguna conclusión, por lo que se obligó a pensar en otra cosa hasta que el rubio regresó, tal como había prometido. Tony se mantuvo tan firme como le fue posible.

"Mierda. ¿Es que no deja de sonreír nunca?"

-Bien, señor Stark, dejé a los niños al cuidado de una preceptora, así que puedo concederle unos minutos. Entiendo que al ser el primer día de Peter aquí, tendrá usted dudas...

-En realidad no, no se trata de eso. El director Fury me aseguró que es usted muy competente, así que no me preocupa el cuidado de mi niño. Lo que yo quería comentarle, para ir al punto, es que Peter ha estado bastante nervioso esta mañana. Lo que supongo es normal, pero me preguntaba si usted podría hacer algo para tranquilizarlo, no sé, tal vez tener una charla con él. No me gusta dejarlo solo estando así.- Hizo una pausa.- ¿Usted qué cree?

-Señor Stark, le aseguro que entiendo perfectamente de que habla. Todos los niños experimentan ciertos nervios y tensión al empezar en un colegio nuevo, con caras nuevas. No es nada raro ni anormal. Lo que también puedo asegurarle es que esa fase no dura ni un par de días, si acaso. Es probable que ahora mismo mientras estoy aquí ellos estén de gran charla en el aula, conversando sobre tópicos en común como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Créame, lo he visto antes. Los chicos sentirán curiosidad por Peter, le harán preguntas, compartirán sus golosinas, y en nada de tiempo será uno más del grupo.

-¡Ah! Bueno... si lo dice alguien con su experiencia, pues, me quedo más tranquilo.

Steve le sonrió con gentileza a ese padre devoto y se paró para estrecharle la mano. -Señor Stark, puede irse usted con la seguridad que todo irá bien. Siéntase libre de volver y conversar conmigo cuantas veces quiera, que yo lo atenderé con mucho gusto. Cualquier pregunta o duda que tenga, aquí estaré.- Tony se alegró de llevar los lentes puestos, o de lo contrario Steve habría visto su expresión atontada al saludarlo. ¡Dios... era tan hermoso!

-Hasta pronto, señor Rogers. Gracias por su tiempo.

Steve lo vio marcharse y respiró hondo, dos veces. Tenía que volver y comenzar a dar la clase, pero le sería difícil concentrarse en las tablas si la imagen del atractivo moreno se le venía a la mente a cada rato. Con dificultad relegó a Tony Stark de sus pensamientos y salió de la sala de maestros con paso firme. Sus niños lo esperaban.

(...)

-Oye, Tony...

-¿Sí?

-No me malinterpretes- observó James con lentitud- me encanta que me invites a tomar unos tragos y todo eso, pero...

-¿Qué?

-¿Podrías dejar de mirar tu teléfono por un minuto?- exigió el coronel James Rhodes, visiblemente molesto.- Eso es grosero hasta para ti.

-Perdón- se disculpó Tony guardando su celular y mirando a su amigo con cierto embarazo.- Solo estaba controlando la hora. Tengo que pasar a buscar a mi hijo por...

-Stark, son las tres y media. Los chicos salen de clase a las cinco- interrumpió James tapando una sonrisa, divertido a más no poder. Jamás hubiera creído que su gran amigo el playboy, el despreocupado, el soltero eterno, terminaría siendo uno de esos padres que se preocupaban de forma obsesiva por cualquier cosa relativa a sus hijos. Tony admitió su derrota y rió por lo bajo, mientras servía un whisky para su amigo y otro para él.

-Ok, tal vez estoy exagerando un poco. Pero es que no lo puedo evitar, quiero tanto a Peter que quiero estar con él todo el tiempo. Quiero preguntarle ahora mismo como le fue en la escuela, si ya hizo amigos, si me extrañó.

-Vaya amor a primera vista... ¿pero sabes qué? Me alegro por ti, nunca te había visto tan bien como ahora que eres padre. Estás sobrio, responsable, casi ni te pareces a ti mismo. ¿Cuándo vas a presentárnoslo?

-No lo sé, todavía no lo he pensado. Primero quería acostumbrarme yo a él, ver como funcionaba nuestra vida juntos, antes de abrumarlo presentándole gente.

-Esa es una buena idea, sin duda. Pero espero que cuando te decidas sea uno de los primeros en conocer a tu retoño, me lo he ganado como tu amigo que soy.

-Tú, Pepper y Stephen serán los primeros, lo prometo.

-Hablando de Stephen, ¿en qué anda nuestro ilustre doctor?

-En lo mismo de siempre. Jugueteando con su "amigo" Ross- contestó con un sarcasmo que los hizo reír a ambos; todos sabían que la amistad entre Stephen Strange y Everett Ross era en realidad una relación romántica apasionada y rabiosa, pero por alguna razón ellos preferían fingir que no pasaba nada. Probablemente, como dijo Tony una vez, tenían un fetiche con lo oculto.

-¿Ya son las cuatro? Demonios, James, ahora sí tengo que irme- dijo de pronto dejando de lado su whisky.- Quiero llegar con tiempo y todavía tengo que cambiarme.

-¿Cambiarte? ¿Para qué? Si no estás yendo a una cita...

Tony no quiso contestarle, pero igual lo invitó amablemente a marcharse mientras él elegía un atuendo un poco más bonito del que llevaba. No era porque al llegar a la Academia se cruzaría con Steve... es decir, con el señor Rogers... no, no era por eso. Era simplemente que quería lucir bien para hacer sentirse orgulloso a su hijo.

Como llegó muy temprano no se cruzó con muchos padres, pero a medida que pasaron los minutos fueron llegando más y más; las madres del colegio quedaron impactadas por el sensual hombre de cabello oscuro y gafas de sol que, parado junto a un Lamborghini, esperaba lo mismo que ellas a que su hijo saliera de la escuela. Tony las ignoró a todas. De hecho, solo se movió cuando divisó a Peter entre un grupo numeroso de niños de su edad, riendo y jugando con uno como si nada. Detrás del grupo venía Steve Rogers, quien con amabilidad los guiaba y procuraba que no tropezaran al correr a la salida. Se acercó a ellos velozmente y abrió los brazos, a los que Peter corrió con una sonrisa gigante.

-¡Papá, la pasé muy bien hoy! ¡Tenías razón, la escuela es genial!

-¿Viste, mi amor? Yo sabía que lo lograrías.- Miró a Steve de reojo y le sonrió a él también, fingiendo naturalidad.- Señor Rogers. ¿Todo fue bien?

-Perfectamente, señor Stark. Peter es un niño muy inteligente. No creo que vaya a tener ningún problema para adaptarse a la clase.- Steve observó con disimulo y admiración la forma en que Tony tomaba a su hijo de la mano y lo llevaba a su auto, conversando con él con entusiasmo sobre su día. Él, a pesar de amar a los niños, todavía no tenía uno propio, ni tampoco pareja. No es que tuviera apuro, pero si un hombre como Tony Stark apareciera en su vida, no se negaría. Recordando que era el padre de un alumno, sacudió la cabeza y se subió a su moto para marcharse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El flechazo es mutuo. El amor es inevitable.
> 
> Como tal vez notaron, este capítulo contiene referencias sobre la relación Everstrange, o Rosstrange, como prefieran llamarla. Esta parejita adorable será la protagonista del primer capítulo de OHANA Parallel, el fanfic con one-shots de Marvel que subiré pronto. Los capítulos de Parallel puede que sean un poco más largos que los de OHANA, pero no serán semanales (me resultaría un poco difícil escribir entre cuatro y seis páginas por semana entre ambos fanfics). Aún así, estén atentas, porque todo lo que salga en OHANA Parallel es complementario a lo que pase acá. Se van a divertir uniendo ambos mundos a través de las historias de sus demás personajes, porque todo va a girar sobre el amor. De pareja, de padre/hijo, de amores prohibidos que no son tan prohibidos.
> 
> Una vez más, gracias por sus lecturas y votos, y Hail Stony.


	5. Capítulo 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ante la confusión que le provocan sus propios sentimientos, Tony decide pedirle consejo a alguien de su confianza.

Con el correr de los días Tony se fue acostumbrando a estar lejos de Peter durante las tardes; se armó una rutina variada que pudiera mantenerlo ocupado, la cual incluía aprender a cocinar más recetas, leer libros que tenía pendientes, practicar pilates y retomar sus proyectos de ciencia abandonados. Como bien le había aconsejado Pepper, ocuparse de su pasión por las máquinas sería una excelente forma de pasar el tiempo, a la vez que se mantenía actualizado para el día que decidiera regresar al trabajo.

-Algún día querrás volver, ambos lo sabemos. Hasta que ese día llegue, bien puedes ocuparte en tu casa de hacer experimentos y todo eso que te gusta.

-Oye, es buena idea... aunque debería tener cuidado con Peter, no quisiera que se lastime sin querer con algún objeto mío.

-Mantén tu laboratorio cerrado, y toma algunas precauciones. No es difícil. Yo también tengo mi oficina privada con llave, para evitar que Morgan curiosee demasiado.

En efecto, el nuevo plan le sirvió para no estar tan ansioso, pero eso no impedía que cada tarde estuviera puntual a las cinco en la puerta de la Academia Shield, esperando a su hijo. En cada ocasión Peter corría hacia él con los brazos abiertos, despertando la ternura y hasta la envidia de otros padres y madres.

-Mi hijo detesta que lo abrace en público- le comentó un hombre la tarde del viernes.- Quizá esté pasando por la etapa rebelde, aunque solo tiene once...

-¿Su hijo es Harry Osborn, verdad? Peter habla mucho de él.

-Así es, señor. Harry también me habla de Peter Stark, así que deduzco que se han hecho grandes amigos.

Tony no tuvo más tiempo de hablar con el señor Osborn, pues los niños ya salían y con ellos Steve Rogers. El rubio lucía su magnífica sonrisa de siempre, y un suéter ajustado que dejaba bien claro lo marcados que eran sus abdominales. Se guardó un suspiro, pero no tenía como negar que la belleza del maestro de su hijo lo perturbaba, quizás porque nunca había admirado así a otra persona. Lo cierto era que al tenderle la mano y sentir su apretón firme y masculino, sintió un calor vergonzoso recorriéndolo por todo el cuerpo. No quería ni imaginar las cosas que Steve Rogers podía hacer con esas manos.

-Buenas tardes, señor Stark... señor Osborn...

-Buenas tardes, señor Ro... ¡Harry! ¡No corras así!- gritó Norman. Se volvió hacia ellos con una disculpa y se fue tras de su hijo, dejándolos casi solos con la excepción de Peter, que estaba abrazado a su padre de forma adorable. Steve se preguntó si la envidia que sentía era por la preciosa relación padre e hijo que el todavía no había podido experimentar, o porque Peter podía abrazar de esa forma tan cariñosa al atractivo Tony Stark. Esto último no era menor, lo admitía.

-Peter, cariño, despídete de tu maestro, vamos...

-¡Ah! Señor Stark, aguarde un minuto, quería comentarle una cosa- exclamó Steve de repente.- Estoy pensando en organizar una excursión la semana que viene, para llevar a los niños al Museo Americano de Historia Natural. Contaremos con una guía del museo, pero me gustaría que un padre nos acompañara también para cuidarlos a todos. ¿A usted... a usted le molestaría venir con nosotros?

-¡No, para nada!- aceptó Tony de buen talante, mirando a Peter y después de nuevo a Steve.- Seguro que será una salida muy educativa para ellos, y me alegra poder colaborar. ¿Tiene ya una fecha?

-Todavía no, pero... si me da su número... podré enviarle todos los detalles en cuanto lo haya arreglado.- Durante unos segundos Steve creyó que su treta sería descubierta, es decir, él mismo sentía que había sido muy obvio al pedirle el teléfono. Pero Tony no receló nada y le anotó su número, asegurándole que podía llamarlo cuando fuera preciso. Steve se quedó feliz y sin saber como continuar, con la vista fija en el auto de Tony que se alejaba.

"Okey, es una locura pero ya está hecho. Tengo su número". Suspiró. "Qué hombre tan bello, por dios... ¡qué ganas de abrazarlo como Peter lo hace!".

(...)

-Papá... ¿estás bien? ¿Me oyes?- preguntó Peter con preocupación al ver que su padre llevaba rato con la vista perdida en el infinito. Tony recuperó el sentido y luego miró al menor, y la mesa llena de deberes de matemáticas que estaban haciendo. De inmediato le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Todo está bien, cariño, no te preocupes. Me distraje un momento pensando en cosas, pero no pasa nada. ¿En qué estábamos?

-¿En qué cosas pensabas?

-Pues... en cosas de adultos. ¿Seguimos con los deberes?

Ni modo que le contara a su propio hijo que su distracción era a causa de su maestro, el gentil Steve, al cual el niño le tenía muchísimo respeto. Tony sabía que toda esa confusión era un problema, pero no podía evitarlo; Rogers le había gustado a primera vista, incluso un playboy famoso como él no podía negar lo evidente. Ese hombre era un monumento a América, con brazos de soldado, mirada seductora, y un trasero que era para enmarcar. Oh sí, se lo había visto y después de verlo no era fácil olvidarlo. Además, por lo que contaba Peter era un hombre de lo más simpático, con una paciencia infinita para cuidar de sus alumnos. Era el tipo de hombre que merecía su admiración y, en este caso, algo más.

"Bueno, a ver, Tony, no es el fin del mundo. No tienes que salir corriendo a comprar los anillos. El tipo te gusta... pero no significa que vaya a pasar algo. Tú no eres gay, y probablemente él tampoco lo sea. Esto es solo una confusión, ¿verdad? Se te pasará..."

"Eres un idiota" dijo otra voz en su cabeza. Una voz malhumorada. Tony sabía que era una idiotez tratar de engañarse a sí mismo, pero realmente lo asustaba el hecho de estar teniendo sentimientos por otro hombre. No estaba preparado para pasar por algo así.

"Debo pedir consejo. Stephen" decidió más tarde, tras terminar de ayudar a Peter con su tarea y retirarse a su laboratorio. Si bien Stephen no quería admitir que él y Everett se revolcaban como conejos todas las noches, Tony no conocía a otra persona que pudiera ayudarlo con sus dudas. Stephen había sido otro playboy de la noche neoyorkina, un galán que rivalizaba con él en cuanto a conquistas, pero de la noche a la mañana había dejado todo eso y había adoptado un modo de vida solitario. Una gran patraña, por supuesto. El cambio se debió a su relación con Everett, pero ese no era el punto. El punto era que Stephen había pasado por una situación similar a la que él estaba pasando ahora, y con suerte podría ofrecerle algún consejo que lo ayudara a lidiar con Steve.

(...)

-Qué sorpresa, Tony... ¡semanas sin saber de ti!- exclamó Stephen jocoso, reclinado en su oficina del hospital.- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te trata la vida?

-Mi vida va igual que mi apariencia, querido: fabulosa- respondió Tony con arrogancia. Stephen no se ofendería: ellos siempre se hablaban así.- Te llamo para invitarte a cenar esta noche. Conozco un local de shawarma muy bueno. ¿Te interesa?

-Ah, pues sí. Me han llegado rumores de que te convertiste en un dulce amo de casa, y quiero ver si es verdad que ahora eres como una linda esposa americana.

-Oye, a mí también me llegó el rumor de que Ross tomará licencia por maternidad. Se ve que no perdiste el tiempo en procrear un heredero, ¿no?

-¡Serás...!

-Ya, dime. ¿Quieres venir a cenar conmigo o Ross te pega si sales con otro hombre?

-¡Cierra la boca, Stark! Voy a aceptar tu invitación solo para hacerte tragar tus calumnias. Y prepárate, pediré el menú más caro. Ahora adiós, no quiero escuchar más estupideces.

"Me encanta hacerlo enojar. Es tan fácil" rió después de cortar, pensando ya en que haría con Peter. Lo aterraba dejarlo solo, y tampoco quería una niñera extraña en su casa. Finalmente llamó a Pepper y le rogó que lo cuidara por un rato, a lo que la pelirroja aceptó sin problemas.

-Morgan se quedó en casa de su abuela hoy, así que estoy libre. Hagamos esto, voy ahora a tu casa, preséntame, y veremos que sucede. ¿Y si le llevo algún regalo?

A Peter le cayó muy simpática la amiga de su padre, en especial porque llegó con dos kilos de helado de varios sabores. Al ver lo rápido que Pepper se ganaba la confianza del niño Tony no se sintió tan mal por salir sin él, y se dispuso a marcharse para llegar temprano a su cita amistosa. El local de shawarma desbordaba de clientes y se preguntó si debía ir pidiendo algo, cuando una mano le tocó el hombro y lo hizo reír.

-¡Stephen, querido, llegaste...! ¡Oh!- se interrumpió rojo de vergüenza al ver que no era Stephen, sino Steve Rogers. El rubio también se quedó chocado y con una sonrisa falsa en los labios, pero lo disimuló bien.

-Me temo que no, señor Stark, solo soy yo. Lo vi al entrar y pensé en saludarlo. Espero no causarle ninguna molestia.

-¡No, no... para nada! ¿Cómo le va...?

-Oh, todo bien. Vine por recomendación de un amigo.- Hizo un esfuerzo por ocultar su confusión y se despidió con cordialidad.- Bueno, no quiero interrumpirlo. Adiós.

Steve siguió camino hasta una mesa alejada y fingió estudiar el menú, pero la verdad es que no pudo despegar el ojo de la mesa de Tony. Esperaba a un hombre, el tal Stephen con quien lo confundiera, y al cabo de unos minutos lo vio llegar: un tipo alto, con el cabello corto y un tanto canoso, pero aún así bastante sexy. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no pudo evitar sentir celos ante la aparición de aquel sujeto. Era indudable que conocía a Tony muy bien, pues lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla y durante su cena pudo oírlos reír y hacerse bromas. Sus celos de repente se transformaron en vergüenza: ¿qué hacía espiando así al padre de uno de sus alumnos? ¿Acaso tenía algún derecho sobre Tony?

"Soy un idiota. Debí suponer que un hombre tan atractivo como él tendría pareja" pensó alicaído y apartando su plato, sin ganas de comer. Lo peor era que para marcharse del local tendría que pasar junto a su mesa, y realmente no quería hacerlo. Para infundirse valor tomó media copa de vino más y luego se paró, diciéndose a sí mismo que debía mantener la compostura pasara lo que pasara. Entonces echó a andar.

(...)

-Stephen, por favor, olvídate de tu jueguito fetichista por un segundo y dime una cosa... ¿cómo hiciste para darte cuenta que te habías enamorado de otro hombre?

-Tony, ¿acaso vas a decirme que estás enamorado de mí?- bromeó Stephen en el exacto momento en que Steve pasaba junto a ellos. Tony se quedó helado, pero el rubio lo miró con su dulzura de siempre y se despidió como si nada.

-Señor Stark. Que tenga buena noche.

-¿Y ese tipo quién es? ¿Tony? Oye, Tony, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Stephen al verlo tan pálido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A modo de spoiler les aviso cuales serán las siguientes historias de OHANA Parallel, para que vayan haciéndose una idea:
> 
> Scott Lang/Hank Pym
> 
> Spideypool
> 
> Clint/Loki (incluye a Thor como personaje secundario)
> 
> Draxtis
> 
> Como verán, algunas de estas ships son conocidas y amadas por muchos. Otras son extrañas y probablemente nunca las habrán visto, pero apuesto a que si le dan una oportunidad podrían sorprenderse. Pero por ahora basta de spoilers. Solo me queda por preguntarles... ¿qué actitud cree que tomará Steve al volver a encontrarse con Tony? ¿Resignación, celos? Definitivamente no le gustó nada verlo con el doc Strange, pero es tan puro de corazón que no sé si sería capaz de hacer algo para acercarse al hombre que le gusta. O tal vez sí. El amor siempre es más fuerte que los miedos.


	6. Capítulo 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony acompaña al grado de Peter a una excursión escolar. Durante la misma, él y Steve empezarán a conocerse un poquito más.

El día de la excursión al museo, Tony asistió con una gran ansiedad. Desde su accidentado encuentro en el local de shawarma, lo único que había sabido de Steve era un breve mensaje en que le informaba la fecha y hora de la salida, y le preguntaba si todavía estaba disponible. Se preguntó por qué eso lo decepcionaba, cuando era la verdadera razón por la que Rogers le había pedido su teléfono.

-Papá... ¿estás triste?- inquirió Peter al verlo tan decaído, ya camino del museo. Tony compuso una sonrisa y denegó, revolviéndole el cabello como siempre.

-No, mi amor. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Es que te ves triste. No me gusta verte así, tú eres siempre muy alegre.

-Peter, cielo, de verdad no tienes por qué preocuparte. No me pasa nada. Dime, ¿estás entusiasmado por la excursión? ¿Vas a tomar muchas fotos?

-¡Uy, sí! Harry dice que no le importa, pero yo tomaré algunas por él. Necesitamos tomar fotos y notas para hacer un trabajo práctico, el maestro Steve nos lo dijo.

Tony se puso tenso al oír ese nombre, pero se repuso enseguida. Después, al llegar al museo, se dijo que era estúpido preocuparse por cosas que no existían o no habían pasado, por lo que sonrió con cordialidad a Steve, a la guía del museo y a los otros niños, cuando lo presentaron. Si había ido allí era para ayudar y no para armar un drama personal.

-Chicos, ahora presten atención, por favor: la señorita Sandy, empleada del museo, dirigirá este recorrido y les mostrará todas las exposiciones, así que procuren escucharla con respeto. No deben alejarse del grupo; para asegurarnos que nadie se pierda, el señor Stark y yo iremos al final de la fila.

-Exacto- añadió Tony guiñándoles un ojo.- Así que no hagan travesuras o lo sabremos.

Los chicos rieron y varios asintieron con la cabeza, mientras Steve le dirigía una mirada aprobatoria pero breve, para no tener que verlo a los ojos más de lo necesario. Se veía tan hermoso esa mañana... con un suéter verde oscuro, pantalones negros y zapatillas deportivas, lucía jovial y fresco. Usaba lentes de cristal violeta, al parecer muy caros, pero que no desentonaban con su look o con su bonita sonrisa. Steve procuró ahuyentar esos pensamientos, fuera de lugar durante una excursión escolar, pero era difícil no hacerlo cuando Tony iba al lado suyo y le hacía preguntas y comentarios. Claro, se comportaba normal como debía ser, ¿por qué habría de ser diferente cuando no había hecho nada malo? El señor Stark no tenía por qué avergonzarse de haber cenado noches atrás con ese hombre Stephen, ni tenía por qué tratarlo a él diferente. Eso era un problema suyo.

-Los niños adoran los dinosaurios- observó Tony al verlos absortos ante el enorme esqueleto de un T-Rex.- ¿Tal vez deba comprarle uno de cada uno a Peter?

-¿Tantos? Qué generoso es usted- comentó en tono de alabanza.

-Bueno, es mi único hijo. Por supuesto que quiero comprarle todo y llenarlo de mimos. Es lo que se merece, además...- se calló, dándose cuenta que no era lugar para confidencias. Steve, sin embargo, supuso que había querido referirse al hecho de que Peter era adoptado, y lo respetó más por eso. ¿Qué habría llevado a un hombre rico y exitoso como él a incorporar un niño en su vida, pudiendo seguir soltero y libre? Lo había investigado un poco, así que sabía quién era. Pero no tuvo tiempo de intercambiar más comentarios con él, porque la excursión continuaba y los niños estaban ya muy dispersos. Él y Tony se involucraron más y los ayudaron a tomar fotografías de las exposiciones que más les habían gustado, además de aportar su punto de vista sobre qué podrían ir escribiendo para hacer sus trabajos prácticos. Cuando llegó la media tarde, la visita concluyó y todos abordaron el micro escolar hasta una cafetería cercana que previamente había reservado para ellos. Los chicos, cual enjambre de langostas, pidieron cantidad de platos de toda clase y arrasaron con ellos. Tony tuvo la repentina visión de él y Steve como padres de aquella banda y casi se atraganta con su gaseosa.

-Chicos, por favor, compórtense. No tiren nada al suelo. ¿Me oíste, Harry?

-Sí, maestro...- contestó un pícaro Harry Osborn, que estaba cuchicheando con Peter en una mesa junto a ellos. Tony echó una mirada a Peter y las risitas cesaron, y ambos niños volvieron a su comida en silencio. Sonrió satisfecho y preguntó a Steve:

-¿Le molesta que intervenga? Al fin y al cabo usted es el maestro.

-No, que va. De hecho agradezco su apoyo, es uno de los motivos por los cuales le pedí que nos acompañara a la excursión.

-¿Y cuál sería el otro motivo?

"Mierda" pensó el rubio buscando una excusa a toda prisa. Pero no hizo falta: algunos de los chicos comenzaban a levantarse para ir al baño, otros querían comer helado y algunos se reunieron en torno a su mesa para hacerle preguntas a Tony. Con disimulo prestó atención él también, deseoso de saber más de ese hombre.

-¿Es verdad que usted fabrica robots?- inquirió una niña.

-¿Peter les dijo eso, no? Bueno, sí, es verdad. De cierto modo.- Pudo sentir el asombro de esos chicos y continuó, divertido.- Me especializo en inteligencias artificiales, ¿saben lo que es eso?

-Como Siri. Y Cortana- contestó un joven de rulos con seguridad.

-Jaja, sí, bastante cerca. Una inteligencia artificial es, por así decirlo, un cerebro artificial; es lo que tienen los robots y otros dispositivos que les permite razonar como seres humanos, contestar preguntas y realizar acciones predeterminadas.

-¿Conocen a J.A.R.V.I.S? Mi papá lo inventó- declaró Peter con orgullo, logrando que sus compañeros lo miraran con profundo respeto, y que Tony sintiera un estrujón en el corazón. Que Peter lo presumiera ante otros niños era algo que no se había esperado, y le encantaba.

-Señor Stark, ¿J.A.R.V.I.S estará a la venta?

-Es probable, aunque habrá que ver cuánto tiempo se tarda en hacerlo comercial. En Industrias Stark se trabaja día y noche para lograr que nuestros productos lleguen al público, así que solo es cuestión de esperar. ¿Te gustaría tener uno?

-¡Sí, claro! Le diré a mi papá que invierta dinero en su negocio, así tal vez pueda tener una inteligencia artificial propia- declaró Harry Osborn con petulancia. Después de eso la charla se disolvió rápido, pues se estaba haciendo tarde y debían regresar. Mientras los últimos niños iban al baño, los demás esperaban juiciosos en el bus escolar, acompañados de la chofer; Steve y Tony se habían quedado solos junto a la puerta, intercambiando algunas impresiones sobre el viaje y lo productivo que había sido para el grupo. Steve, con buen humor, admitió que él también había aprendido cosas.

-Los niños de hoy en día saben de tecnología mucho más que yo, se lo aseguro. Fue interesante escuchar su charla. ¿Quizás un día podamos visitar Industrias Stark? Apuesto a que eso los volvería locos de emoción, y además aprenderían muchísimo.

-Suena como una buena idea. Claro que yo ya no soy el presidente, tendría que consultarlo antes con Pepper. Ella es mi amiga y quien me reemplazó al frente de la empresa.

-Si pudiera concretarlo se lo agradecería, pero no hay apuro- aseguró el maestro.- Cuando a ustedes les venga bien, me avisa y yo elevaré el pedido a la dirección para que me autoricen.

-Hoy mismo llamaré a Pepper para... oh... disculpe- se interrumpió al sentir la vibración de su celular.- ¿Qué quieres, Stephen? Estoy ocupado.

A Steve se le cayó el alma a los pies al oír ese nombre, y asociarlo con el sujeto que noches atrás cenara con Tony. Intentó no escucharlo y no hacerse ideas pero era imposible, y tampoco podía marcharse sin quedar como un estúpido. La llamada fue corta y Tony pronto volvió a prestarle atención, sonriente como si nada.

-Disculpe. Le dije que hoy estaría ocupado, pero se ve que no me entendió.

-Por favor, no debe darme explicaciones. Seguramente su... eh... esposo... tenía algo urgente que...

-¿Esposo?- repitió Tony horrorizado.- ¿Stephen? ¡Dios me libre! No es mi esposo, ni mi pareja, ni nada que se le parezca. Es solo un buen amigo.

-¿Ah, sí?- aunque el alma le volvió al cuerpo con esa respuesta, Steve se dio cuenta que había cometido una indiscreción y se sintió avergonzado.- Lo siento, no debí asumir semejante cosa... no vaya a pensar que soy un entrometido, por favor, está muy lejos de mí...

-No pasa nada, no me ha ofendido.- Tony también se sintió más aliviado al dejarle en claro a Steve que no tenía pareja, y decidió aprovechar el momento para explayarse un poquito.- Tal vez le vino esa idea a la mente porque nos vio cenando la otra noche, pero solo somos amigos. De hecho Stephen tiene pareja, un hombre del Departamento de Estado que... bueno, no viene al caso.

-Jajaja, sí, vaya malentendido... ¿no? Una vez más le pido perdón, no sé que me pasó por la cabeza.

-Maestro, Dan pregunta si podemos llevar algo para el camino- informó una niña señalando a su compañero, absorto ante el mostrador de postres.

-¿Más? No, no, ya hemos comido suficiente aquí. Ahora vengo- dijo a Tony- voy a buscar a Dan para que ya estemos todos listos.

-Vaya tranquilo. Yo iré al bus a ver como se están portando.

Fue una experiencia nueva y divertida viajar en el bus de regreso con aquel grupo bullicioso, sentado junto a su hijo mirando las fotos que había tomado y oyéndolo parlotear con entusiasmo sobre todo lo que habían hecho. Él se había saltado varios cursos para ir directo a la universidad, así que ese era otro terreno en donde no tenía experiencia: el de las amistades escolares. Se sintió de lo más cómodo entre los niños y sobre todo se sintió cómodo con Steve, con quien de vez en cuando cruzaban miradas cómplices que le hacían sentir mariposas en el estómago. Ahora que las cosas estaban claras, ¿podría intentar acercarse a él como le aconsejara Stephen? Aunque sin darle nombres ni detalles, le había hablado de sus preocupaciones sentimentales y el consejo del buen doctor había sido claro: averiguar si tenía posibilidades con esa persona, y hacerlo pronto. Tony juntó valor durante todo el viaje, y cuando el bus llegó a la Torre Stark se animó a encararlo.

-Peter, cielo, ve entrando mientras hablo con tu maestro de una cosa.

-De acuerdo... nos vemos el lunes, maestro Steve- se despidió con cariño, dejando a los adultos solos. Quedaban pocos niños a bordo y estaban distraídos con sus propias cosas, de modo que nadie oyó su conversación y eso les dio más libertad a ambos.

-Le agradezco por haber pensado en mí para hacerle de ayudante. Me divertí mucho.

-Sí, yo también. La excursión de hoy fue todo un éxito, más que en otras oportunidades.- Steve no podía dejarlo marchar sin decirle nada, simplemente no podía. Si esperaba el momento propicio quizás nunca llegaría, por lo que antes de tener tiempo de pensar agregó:- Si a usted no le molesta, me gustaría mucho invitarlo...

-¿A otra excursión? Sí, será un...

-No, no a una excursión- interrumpió colorado.- Me gustaría... bueno... me gustaría invitarlo a tomar un café.- Lo dijo muy de prisa y con bastante temor, porque aunque no tuviera pareja no sabía si a Tony le interesaría salir con él. A Tony, sin embargo, le gustó tanto la idea que aceptó de inmediato, sin preocuparse si quedaba en evidencia. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y por primera vez sintieron un mutuo chispazo de atracción, lo que los dejó deliciosamente sorprendidos. Para no despertar sospechas, sin embargo, se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y se alejaron sin decir palabra. La alegría la llevaban por dentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuve la misma visión de Tony, de él y Steve como padres de un montón de hijos. Y me encantó :D
> 
> Prepárense para la cita más tierna de todos los tiempos. ¿Quién conquistará y quién resultará conquistado? ¿Habrá confesión? ¿Besos? ¿Steve se convertirá en el padre de los hijos de Tony? (Si esto fuera un omegaverse la respuesta sería: sí, por supuesto, alfa 100%, pero en el mundo de OHANA ese tema todavía falta para ser tratado).


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony y Steve tienen su primera cita. Ambos llegan a ella con grandes expectativas.

Después de pasar varios días pegado a su celular con una ansiedad malsana, finalmente le llegó el mensaje que tanto quería: Steve le preguntaba, con mucho respeto, si dispondría de algún tiempo libre la tarde del jueves, después de clases. Agradeciendo que los textos no reflejaran el estado de ánimo de su usuario, aceptó encantado y comenzó a prepararse, rebuscando en su armario lo que consideraba un look digno de una cita. Tenía que ir deslumbrante: no sabía si los hombres reaccionaban de la misma forma que las mujeres ante esa técnica, pero si así era, Steve Rogers se encontraría con un hombre tan sensual que no sería capaz de resistirse. Ya había aceptado que el rubio le interesaba. O sea, él no era un necio como para negar lo obvio. Y una vez aceptada esta verdad, todo lo que le quedaba era tratar de acercarse a él y conquistarlo. Tony Stark no se conformaba con miraditas coquetas a la entrada y salida del colegio, si iba a hacer aquello iba a hacerlo bien. El jueves, el día señalado, habló con Peter a la hora del desayuno.

-Cariño, hoy a la salida del colegio papá tiene cosas que hacer, así que te pasará a buscar la tía Pepper, ¿sabes? No creo que tarde más de unas horas, pero cualquier cosa me llamas. ¿Sí?

-¡Oh! Está bien- aceptó Peter de buen humor.- Haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo me portaré bien, te lo prometo. No le causaré ningún problema a la tía Pepper.

Era una suerte que Pepper fuera tan buena amiga, pero por eso mismo tuvo que someterse a un fuerte escrutinio cuando ella le preguntó con quien saldría. No le creyó cuando le dijo que era con un hombre, y no podía culparla. Él mismo no lo hubiera creído si se lo decían unos meses atrás.

(...)

Steve había escogido un restaurante muy tranquilo, en donde se servían comidas copiosas y de buenos precios. Supuso que Tony Stark estaría acostumbrado a lugares mucho más lujosos que ése, pero él no podía ni remotamente pagar algo así por lo que simplemente desechó sus preocupaciones y decidió relajarse. Aquello era una cita amistosa, no era como si debiera esforzarse por impresionar a una pareja. Esa mentira se desvaneció por completo en cuanto vio aparecer a Tony unos minutos más tarde, tan radiante como siempre: vestía una campera de cuero negra, una camiseta púrpura con una letra A estampada y unos pantalones negros ajustados que le hacían una cintura magnífica. Steve sintió el impulso de pararse y correrle la silla, pero recordó que ese gesto de caballerosidad podía resultar un insulto para otro hombre.

-Perdón por llegar tarde- se disculpó Tony tras saludarlo y tomar asiento.- El tráfico...

-No se preocupe, acabo de llegar. ¿Peter está bien? Hoy pasó a buscarlo una dama que me temo no recuerdo su nombre, pero dijo ser amiga suya.

-Sí, esa es Pepper, ¿recuerda que se la mencioné? Fue mi secretaria durante muchos años. Ahora dirige Industrias Stark. Es una persona de mi total confianza.

-Ya veo. Sí, la recuerdo.- Carraspeó y miró el menú que trajera un camarero un rato antes.- ¿Le parece si ordenamos algo? Por supuesto, yo invito.

-Bueno, gracias. Muy amable- aceptó Tony quitándose las gafas de la forma más cool posible. Steve se sonrojó y apartó la vista, procurando conservar una actitud digna aunque por dentro estuviera encendido. Ambos pidieron capuchinos con crema, y una orden de donas azules y rojas rellenas de jalea. Tony se relamió antes de empezar.

-Qué delicia. Estas donas lucen mucho mejor de las que yo preparo.

-Qué sorpresa, ¿es usted pastelero?

-No, no, ya quisiera. Solo me defiendo para que Peter pueda comer comida casera, es un proyecto que me estoy tomando muy en serio.

-Buena idea. Diario veo a los niños gastando dinero en golosinas poco saludables, es mucho mejor para ellos comer cosas hechas en casa.- Después de unos momentos Steve recordó que una cita no podía funcionar sino mantenían una conversación fluida, así que empezó por lo que consideraba correcto.- Señor Stark, en primer lugar...

-Tony- lo interrumpió.- Creo que tratarnos de señor es demasiado formal, ¿no te parece?

-Sí, sí me parece. De acuerdo, Tony- sonrió al pronunciar su nombre- lo que quería decirte primero es que espero que no te hayas tomado a mal esta invitación. Sé que no es lo habitual que un maestro intime con los padres de sus alumnos fuera del colegio, pero sentí ese impulso durante la última vez y te lo pedí antes de pensarlo siquiera. Si traspasé los límites...

-Steve, no te sulfures, no pasa nada- aseguró el mayor- si me hubieras ofendido con tu invitación no la habría aceptado. Vine porque quise y me pareció que podría ser divertido que tú y yo conversáramos a solas.- Ambos volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, y luego rápidamente se desviaron para concentrarse en las donas. No se hubiera podido adivinar quien estaba más nervioso.

-Hay algo que me gustaría saber, si no te resulta una indiscreción.- Hizo una pausa.- ¿Qué fue lo que llevó a un hombre de tu posición a dejarlo todo para ser padre?

-Me preguntan eso muy seguido- comentó.- Bien, ¿supiste del accidente que tuve hace medio año? Básicamente fue eso. Estar cerca de la muerte me hizo darme cuenta que no quería morir solo, y que tenía mucho amor que dar a un hijo. Adoptar fue la mejor opción, desde luego, porque me permitió conocer a Peter.

-¿Y tu empresa? ¿No extrañas el trabajo?

-Honestamente no. Algún día volveré, pero por ahora soy feliz criando a mi hijo y no desearía otra cosa que estar en mi hogar con él.

"Es tan dulce... además de atractivo, es un buen padre, amo de casa, emprendedor... ¡santo cielo, cada vez me gusta más!" pensó Steve con un suspiro enamorado.

-Steve, ¿por qué ahora no me cuentas algo de ti?

-Lo que quieras. ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

-Por ejemplo, como decidiste dedicarte a la docencia. ¿Fue siempre tu vocación?

-No exactamente. Verás, apenas terminé la secundaria me enlisté en el ejército. Quería ser soldado.

-¡No me digas! Bueno, tienes el físico apropiado para ello...

Steve rió y bebió su café, divertido.- No te creas. Aunque no lo parezca, cuando era joven era muy enclenque, no tenía nada de músculos y era muy débil. Mi amigo Bucky, que también se había enlistado, trató de convencerme que no era lo mío, pero no le hice caso y pasé una temporada terrible. Finalmente tuve que aceptar que él había tenido razón y dejarlo, lo cual fue bastante decepcionante.- Tomó una dona azul, le dio un mordisco y continuó.- Aunque fue un golpe para mi ánimo tenía que hacer algo con mi vida, y recordé que en mi época de estudiante había trabajado dando clases particulares a niños de primaria. Era algo que me salía bien y los padres confiaban en mí, y de pronto pensé, ¿qué pasaría si fuera maestro? Tenía algo de dinero ahorrado y me inscribí en las clases, pensando que podía funcionar.

-Y funcionó, por lo que veo.

-En efecto. Me recibí con muy buen promedio, pero más importante que eso es que realmente adoraba cuidar de los niños y enseñarles, y nunca me arrepentí de la decisión tomada. También aproveché mis tiempos libres para ejercitarme y mejorar mi condición física.

-En eso también te fue muy bien...

El piropo flotó en el aire de forma sutil y tierna, y Steve volvió a sonrojarse, solo que esta vez no apartó la vista. Quería que Tony supiera lo que le provocaba, al menos poco a poco. Para que la charla siguiera su curso, hizo otra pregunta.

-¿Y tú como descubriste tu vocación por la tecnología?

-Herencia familiar. Mi padre, Howard, fue un pionero en tecnología industrial y nuestra casa estaba llena de todo tipo de prototipos, maquetas y planos. Él fundó Industrias Stark y las llevó a la cima, usando todos los recursos disponibles en su época. Supongo que me contagié de él, aunque no lo recuerdo bien.

-Suele pasar que los padres transmitan su pasión a sus hijos- afirmó Steve conocedor.

-Cuando ellos murieron en un accidente de auto- rememoró, nostálgico- yo tenía diez años. Me prometí a mi mismo que los haría sentir orgullosos, y estudié sin parar para poder ser como mi padre. Ingresé a la universidad a los quince y me recibí en tiempo récord. Trabajé duro para mostrarles a todos que merecía la presidencia de la empresa, no por ser el heredero, sino por mis capacidades.

-Es una historia tan triste como hermosa... gracias por contármela, Tony. Aprecio mucho que me abras tu corazón de esa manera- expresó Steve animándose por fin a rozarle la mano por encima de la mesa. Tony dio un respingo pero no la apartó, y con una serie de fuertes latidos agitándolo entrelazó los dedos con los de Steve. Fue la sensación más hermosa que podría haber imaginado, casi tanto como lo fue abrazar a Peter el día que se concretó la adopción.

-No sé por qué lo he hecho. Supongo que porque tú me transmites confianza.

-Procuraré ser digno de esa confianza, lo prometo.

Steve lo soltó para no apabullarlo y tomó otra dona, pero la sensación de tocarle la mano no se le borraba y su sonrisa no desapareció en el resto de la cita. Quería hacer bastante más que tomarlo de las manos, pero no estaba seguro si era correcto ir tan rápido. Tony era mayor que él, pero parecía un poco tímido. Suspiró y eligió ser paciente, al menos de momento.

-Debemos volver a reunirnos pronto- propuso Tony más tarde, a la salida.- Pero esta vez me gustaría ser yo el que te invite. ¿Me dirás cuando tengas un día libre?

-Por supuesto. Escríbeme cuando quieras, siempre estaré disponible si es para ti.

Gracias. Yo... pensaré en algo especial para retribuirte lo de hoy. La pasé genial.- Al recoger su auto del estacionamiento agregó:- ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-Te agradezco la oferta, pero vine en mi moto y no quisiera dejarla aquí... además, apuesto a que prefieres ir por Peter cuanto antes.- Tony se sintió mortificado por su avance fallido y Steve aprovechó para acercarse a él, con seguridad, dispuesto a arriesgarse del todo.- Si quieres, en nuestro próximo encuentro podemos dar un paseo. De hecho sería hermoso estar contigo a solas.

Tony casi se derrite en su sitio, sobre todo cuando Steve se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla que claramente no era de compromiso. Su barba picaba, pero sus labios eran tan tiernos como su mirada y le dio la impresión que esperaba una respuesta. Rogando que no estuviera haciendo el papelón de su vida, se estiró un poco y le retribuyó el beso con otro.

-Tony...

-¿Q... qué...?

Respiró hondo.- Se me va a hacer muy difícil esperar a la siguiente cita.

Tony condujo el resto del camino con la cara al rojo vivo, pensando en todo lo que había pasado como si fuera un sueño. Él había ido con la intención de conquistarlo, pero después de su saludo y la forma gentil en que lo consolara tuvo en claro que quien había resultado conquistado era él. No pudo quitarse a Steve de la cabeza incluso estando ya a la puerta de la casa de Pepper, por lo que debió enviarle un mensaje para que bajara ella. La pelirroja apareció con rostro preocupado y se metió a su auto inquieta, preguntándole por qué no había subido directamente a por Peter.

-No quería que me viera así de nervioso. No sabría cómo explicarle...

-¿Explicarle qué, Tony?

-Que estoy loco de amor por su maestro- confesó con un nudo en la garganta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La cita más tierna del mundo y un amor imposible de negar... fue todo un desafío no hacer que cayeran uno en brazos del otro enseguida. Pero tarde o temprano ese momento hermoso llegará. ¿Quién dará el primer paso?


	8. Capítulo 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras pedir consejo a sus amigos, Tony y Steve llegan a su segunda cita, dispuestos a arriesgarse el uno con el otro.

Pepper, bendita ella, fue muy comprensiva con su confesión y lo invitó unos días después a almorzar en un restaurante al que solían ir muchos ejecutivos de Industrias Stark. Sin embargo, Stephen se portó como el perfecto cretino que era y no paró de reírse a costa suya al saber que el objeto de sus desvelos era un hombre, más joven que él y que para colmo de males era el maestro de su hijo.

-Stephen, por favor, vinimos para aconsejar a Tony...

-¡Oh, habla por ti, querida Pepper! Yo solo vine a disfrutar del karma en acción... Tony, ¿cómo era eso que nunca tendrías pareja porque es para sometidos como yo?

-¿No tienes que llevarle el almuerzo a tu esposo?- atacó Tony molesto y mirando a la pelirroja.- ¿Para qué lo invitaste, Pepper?

-Ya, sí, lo sé. Stephen, si no vas a ayudar come y cierra la boca- ordenó la dama. El aludido asintió con una sonrisa y se concentró en sus mariscos, dejándola libre para aconsejar a Tony tal y como se había propuesto al saber de su secreto.- Tony, vamos a hablar claro. ¿En verdad crees que estás enamorado de ese Steve? ¿No hay posibilidad de que sea una confusión, un espejismo?

-No hay ninguna posibilidad- aseguró, mirando la profundidad de su copa de vino antes de beber un largo trago.- Lo supe en cuanto me despedí de él la otra vez. La forma en que me besó en la mejilla- al decirlo se puso rojo como un tomate- me hizo sentir cosas muy fuertes, me gustó mucho. Su mirada, la forma en que tomó mi mano mientras le contaba sobre mis padres... nada de eso fue una confusión. Fue muy real.

-Cielos... en ese caso...

-Debes reclamarlo antes que otro lo haga- intervino Stephen, haciendo caso omiso de su mirada envenenada.- No me mires así, lo digo en serio. Si ese hombre es tan maravilloso y perfecto como dices, ¿no crees que podrías tener competencia?

-Stephen, ¿por qué le dices esas cosas?- lo regañó Pepper.

-No dije que su amorcito tenga pareja, solo que al ser tan buen partido seguro hay otros que ya le echaron el ojo. ¿Vas a dejar que te lo quiten?

-Claro que no. No lo permitiré, Steve es mío... bueno, lo será.- Sonaba tan confuso que tuvo que respiran hondo para calmarse.- Oh, mierda, nunca pensé que enamorarse fuera tan complicado. No estoy seguro que pueda hacerlo.

-Tony, querido, tranquilo- le dijo Pepper con voz dulce, realmente feliz al ver a su amigo por fin enamorado de verdad.- Si la conexión que sentiste entre ustedes fue real, definitivamente terminarán juntos. Tendrás que ir despacio, claro, ya que es el maestro de tu hijo, pero no veo motivos por los que no puedan ser pareja.

Tony sonrió con alivio al recibir el apoyo de su mejor amiga, y mientras ella comía unos bocados revisó su celular. Había recibido varios mensajes de Steve, el último de ellos esa mañana, y a su vez él le había enviado respuestas tan largas y afectuosas como se atrevió a escribir. Aún no se habían dicho nada directamente, pero la cosa entre ellos flotaba y podía sentirla. ¿Y si en la próxima cita se besaban...? La sola posibilidad despertó a las mariposas que al parecer vivían en su estómago.

-Entonces... según ustedes, ¿debo invitar a Steve y averiguar si quiere salir conmigo?

-Bueno, debes cerciorarte que él quiere lo mismo que tú.

-¿Te tienes fe, señor playboy?

Tony recordó la sensación de unos labios plenos y una barba rozando su mejilla, y asintió con repentina confianza.- Sí. Estoy seguro que ambos queremos lo mismo, y no estoy dispuesto a vivir con la incertidumbre. Lo invitaré a cenar esta misma semana.

(...)

-Naty... es él... ¡es él de nuevo! Me pregunta si quiero cenar mañana por la noche. ¿Cómo no voy a querer?- se respondió Steve a sí mismo pletórico de emoción, mientras su amiga Natasha lo observaba divertida.

-Ese hombre sí que te trae loco, ¿no?

-Sí... es tan hermoso... me encanta estar cerca de él y mirarlo a los ojos, y ver su sonrisa...- su aire soñador no le impidió contestar el mensaje mientras tanto.- Siento que me enamoré a primera vista y quiero salir de dudas cuanto antes.

-Wow, wow. ¿Vas a declararte? ¿Tan pronto?

-No sé si me animaré a tanto, al fin y al cabo solo tuvimos una cita. Pero lo que sí te aseguro es que voy a averiguar si esto que siento es mutuo. Tony es justo el hombre con el que he soñado...

-¿Y si es mutuo? ¿Si descubres que Tony Stark te quiere?

-Entonces no lo dejaré ir por nada del mundo- aseguró Steve Rogers sin asomo de duda, poniendo una mirada intensa que impresionó a Natasha. Su amigo era muy pacífico y dulce, pero cuando se apasionaba por algo era difícil imaginar que no lo consiguiera. O sea, ¿qué hombre en la Tierra podría resistirse a un tipo como Steve, con esa cara de macho dominante? La rusa chocó copas con él y lo incitó a concretar sus planes sin demora.

-Si está soltero, asegúrate que todos sepan que ya tiene un pretendiente. Tú. Un hombre guapo y rico como él seguro tiene a un montón de personas detrás.

-Sí, también lo creo. Pero nadie va a quitármelo si descubro que yo le gusto como él me gusta a mí.

(...)

Tony llegó temprano al restaurante y se aseguró que la mesa reservada estuviera como había pedido, con velas incluidas y un precioso arreglo floral en el centro. Cuando Steve llegó y lo saludó con la mano en alto, el corazón se le subió a la boca: llevaba un traje de dos piezas gris oscuro y le quedaba muy bien, con el toque justo de formalidad que a él le atraía. Al saludarlo pudo oler claramente su colonia y deleitarse con ella, como si el olor de Steve fuera un afrodisíaco.

-Estás muy guapo- elogió señalando la mesa para que se sentaran, pero sin dejar de mirarlo. Steve sonrió con placer y devolvió la gentileza.

-Gracias. Tú luces encantador también.

-Me tomé la libertad de pedir unos tragos para abrir la noche, pero puedes pedir lo que quieras. Te recomiendo el fondue, es delicioso.

-Pediré lo mismo que tú, que parece que conoces bien el lugar.- Después que el camarero se retirara, preguntó:- ¿Y Peter? ¿Cómo está?

-Está bien. Esta noche lo cuida mi amigo Stephen, ese que ya sabes.

-Debes confiar mucho en él.

-Más bien confío en su novio Ross- corrigió con una sonrisa al pensar en el severo agente haciendo de niñera.- Tendrá a Peter a salvo hasta que yo regrese.

-Sabes, creo que ya te lo he dicho, pero te lo diré de nuevo. Admiro mucho que hayas decidido ser padre soltero, cada vez que veo como cuidas a Peter puedo sentir lo mucho que lo amas.

-Sí- admitió con ternura.- Ese niño es la luz de mis ojos, lo mejor que me ha pasado. Hace menos de tres meses que lo adopté, pero siento como si hubiera estado conmigo desde siempre. Y me encanta.

-Peter ha tenido mucha suerte al encontrar un padre como tú, tan atento y cariñoso. En clase siempre lo veo de buen humor y feliz, y eso me dice mucho del bonito hogar que tienen los dos.

-¿Y tú, Steve? ¿No tienes hijos?

-Todavía no. La verdad es que me gustaría mucho, pero no he encontrado a la persona indicada con quien tenerlos. Es algo muy importante, ¿no te parece? Elegir a un compañero para toda la vida, aquel con quien criarás a tus hijos.- Al decirle eso lo miró de una forma tan directa que no le cupo la menor duda que estaba hablando de él, y de la impresión derramó parte de su fondue. Steve, como todo un caballero, se apresuró a limpiarle la mano con una servilleta.

-No es nada, no es nada- murmuró Tony abochornado.

-No te quemaste los dedos, ¿no? Qué bueno... disculpa si dije algo que te incomodó. No es mi intención molestarte, todo lo contrario.

Tony tragó saliva y contestó, muy despacio:- no me incomodaste en lo absoluto. Es solo que... valoro mucho lo que dijiste recién, sobre esperar a la persona correcta. Es algo en lo que nunca había pensado hasta hace poco.

-¿Y ahora sí lo piensas?

Tony sonrió débilmente y asintió, al tiempo que apoyaba su mano ya limpia sobre la mesa. Steve entendió y sonrió a su vez con gran placer, agarrando esa mano que el mayor le ofrecía como si fuera un tesoro invaluable. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y se sintieron uno, se dieron cuenta que estaban pensando lo mismo y Steve rompió el silencio con toda la fuerza de sus sentimientos.

-Tony, hay algo que quiero decirte.

-Dime...

-Si tengo que elegir a un compañero para mi vida, un hombre a quien amar y cuidar, para tener familia y ser felices... quiero que ese hombre seas tú.- A Tony se le escapó un gemido de ansiedad y algunas personas levantaron la vista de sus platos para mirarlos, pero ninguno hizo caso.- Sé que estoy yendo muy rápido, pero no tiene sentido esperar. Tú me gus...

El celular de Tony sonó y éste maldijo, pero al agarrarlo para apagarlo vio que era Stephen y entró en alerta.- Debo atender. Podría ser algo importante de Peter.

-Atiende entonces, no hay problema- lo tranquilizó Steve con el corazón acelerado por su confesión interrumpida, pero olvidándose de eso en cuanto vio el rostro preocupado de Tony.- ¿Todo está bien?

-Sí... bueno, no pasó nada grave, pero Stephen dice que Peter tuvo una pesadilla y se despertó muy angustiado, llorando y preguntando por mí.- Se lo veía tan nervioso que Steve se sentó a su lado y le tomó nuevamente las manos para confortarlo, logrando que se tranquilizara un poco.

-Tienes que ir a buscarlo entonces. Peter es más importante que yo, y nuestra cita puede esperar.

-¿No te ofendería?- inquirió el mayor con algo de culpa.

-Desde luego que no, cariño.- El apelativo tierno fue como un bálsamo para Tony, que lo abrazó despacio y se dejó estrechar a su vez con gran deleite.- Me basta con que ya sepas mis sentimientos por ti.

-Yo aún no te he dicho los míos, pero creo que... ya los sabes...- al separarse de Steve para mirarlo a los ojos éste asintió, y lo besó dulcemente en los labios. Fue apenas un instante, un segundo mágico que destrozó y volvió a armar su corazón enseguida. Steve le acomodó el cabello y le susurró de nuevo:- ve por tu hijo y quédate tranquilo, que yo te esperaré todo lo que haga falta. Es más, te llamaré más tarde para saber como están.

-Te quiero- dijo de golpe Tony, incapaz de marcharse sin haber pronunciado esas palabras.- Y que sepas... que tú también eres ese hombre que yo quiero para pasar la vida y tener familia. El único hombre- finalizó de forma dramática, volviendo loco de adoración a Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puede que las cosas se hayan desarrollado muy rápido, pero, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sentido tenía esperar si de todas formas iban a terminar juntos? Es mejor así. Ahora puedo concentrarme en desarrollar su relación de pareja y dejar que las cosas exploten, como debe ser.


	9. Capítulo 9.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony va a buscar a su hijo con el corazón en la boca, tras saber que ha tenido pesadillas.

Tony llegó al departamento de Stephen casi a la medianoche, pero completamente despierto y deseoso de ver a su hijo. Subió como una luz sin siquiera pensarlo, y apenas llegó ante su puerta el doctor le abrió con semblante aliviado.

-Qué bueno que llegaste- dijo por todo saludo. Tony asintió y entró mirando para todos lados, y vio a Ross en ropa de casa acercándose por un pasillo.

-Tony, por aquí.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Está bien?- preguntó yendo hacia él y olvidándose por completo de sus habituales bromas sobre la pareja.

-Está un poco más tranquilo en la cocina. Le ofrecí unas galletas a ver si se distraía...

Tony entró a la cocina y se encontró con un Peter vacilante, que apenas había tocado las galletas que tenía sobre el plato. Al verlo entrar su expresión cambió por completo y corrió hacia él sollozando, prendiéndose de su cintura como si fuera la primera vez. Tony se agachó para quedar a su altura y lo estrechó con fuerza, totalmente descolocado por ver a su hijo en semejante estado de tristeza. De repente la declaración de amor y el beso de Steve quedaron muy atrás, eclipsados por lo que tenía delante.

-Peter, mi amor, ¿qué pasó, pequeño? ¿Qué soñaste para estar así?

-Papá... ¡papá, yo...!- el niño hundió la cara en el pecho de su padre y balbuceó cosas inentendibles, por lo que Tony lo levantó y se sentó en una silla; Peter se acomodó en su regazo y se dejó mecer por él hasta que las lágrimas desaparecieron, y solo quedó un débil hipido. El mayor, sin dejar de mecerlo, le preguntó con suavidad:

-¿Ya estás más tranquilo, cariño?

-Sí... pero... no me sueltes- pidió pasándose la manga por la nariz.- No quiero estar lejos tuyo, papá, nunca más. Quiero que me abraces siempre.

-Sí, mi amor- obedeció Tony besándole el pelo.- ¿Pero qué te parece si primero volvemos a casa? ¿No quieres que estemos solos así me cuentas que pasó?

-¿El tío Stephen está enojado conmigo?

-Claro que no, Peter, Stephen y Ross solo se preocuparon al verte tan angustiado, y me llamaron porque querían que sonrieras de nuevo. No están molestos ni mucho menos.

-Entonces sí quiero ir a casa- contestó, todavía sin mirarlo a los ojos. Tony suspiró y se dio cuenta que le temblaban las manos, por lo que hizo un esfuerzo para tranquilizarse antes de levantarse y acompañarlo al cuarto a buscar su mochila. En la sala, Stephen y Ross cuchicheaban con rostros serios hasta que los vieron. Stephen se paró de inmediato.

-Tony, lamento haber interrumpido tu...

-No te preocupes, eso no importa ahora. De hecho te agradezco... les agradezco a ambos que hayan cuidado a Peter y me hayan llamado. Nos vamos a casa, pero gracias por todo.

-Hicimos lo que correspondía- contestó Ross mirando al niño con simpatía, pero éste no le devolvió la mirada ya que tenía el rostro hundido contra la cintura de su padre. Tony le hizo un gesto que indicaba que aún estaba nervioso, y luego se despidió de ambos con discreción para no alargar más el momento. En el auto no quiso atosigarlo y dejó que se recostara contra su brazo, pero no dejó de preguntarse qué sueño lo habría perturbado de esa manera. No era tan pequeño como para temerle a monstruos y espíritus, así que, ¿qué podría ser?

Para cuando llegaron a la Torre Stark Peter se había dormido otra vez, de modo que lo cargó en sus brazos hasta el cuarto e intentó acostarlo, pero el movimiento despertó al niño y lo dejó parpadeando un segundo. Luego, con un visible temblor, preguntó:

-Papá, ¿te vas a ir otra vez?

-No, querido. Después de acostarte pensaba ir a dormir, ya que es muy tarde... vaciló y se sentó en su cama.- A menos que quieras hablar de lo que pasó.

-Me da vergüenza- contestó Peter temblando.- Creo que me porté mal y te hice avergonzar con el tío Stephen y el tío Ross... papá, perdóname, no quise...

-¡No tienes que disculparte por nada, Peter! Una pesadilla la tiene cualquiera, pero si te angustió al punto de llorar es mi obligación como padre averiguar que fue y ayudarte a superarlo.

-Soñé que desaparecías- dijo el niño con ojos húmedos.- De pronto ya no estabas por ninguna parte, y yo me quedaba solo de nuevo y tenía que volver al orfanato.

-Oh, cielos...

-¡No quiero perderte, papá!- imploró Peter retorciéndose las manos, como si la sola idea fuera insoportable.- Cuando desperté y vi que no era mi cuarto no pude evitar gritar y alertar al tío Ross, porque no te vi y...- Tony no lo dejó continuar, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llenó de besos como si no hubiera un mañana, espantando por la profundidad de su miedo. ¿Estaba siendo negligente al dejarlo tantas veces solo para salir por ahí? No lo creía, pero lo cierto era que Peter lo necesitaba y él tenía que estar más atento.

-Escúchame bien, mi amor, yo nunca voy a desaparecer- afirmó.- Papá nunca te va a dejar solo, pase lo que pase. Te lo juro. Estaré a tu lado para siempre.- Peter volvió a serenarse y acostarse contra él, por lo que sugirió:- escucha, ¿por qué no te pones el pijama y vienes a dormir a mi cuarto esta noche? Así no te sientes solito.

Mientras Peter se cambiaba Tony se alejó un poco y llamó a Steve, rogando que lo atendiese pronto. En efecto a los pocos segundos la voz del rubio se oyó al otro extremo de la línea, y sonaba tan dulce como antes de que su cita fuera interrumpida.

-Tony, estaba esperando que llamaras. ¿Cómo está Peter? ¿Ya están en casa?

-Sí... gracias por preocuparte. Peter está mejor pero, si te soy sincero, nunca había estado tan nervioso en mi vida. Ver a mi hijo llorando es lo peor del mundo, no quiero volver a pasar por algo así jamás.- Respiró hondo y continuó.- Tuvo una pesadilla en la que yo desaparecía y él volvía al orfanato. ¿Entiendes? Se asustó mucho y no lo culpo.

-Pobre angelito... pero, Tony, seguro que tú sabrás confortarlo, no tengo dudas- lo animó Steve.- Eres un buen padre y tienes el poder de hacerlo sonreír, así que no te desanimes tú.

-Gracias- repitió en voz tan baja que era casi un susurro. Estaba realmente cansado y solo quería acostarse, pero saber que Steve lo apoyaba era un consuelo muy bonito. Consciente que Peter pronto saldría de cambiarse, reunió fuerzas y dijo:- quisiera que habláramos más, pero tengo que irme. Solo déjame decirte una última cosa...

-Dime lo que quieras.

-Muero de ganas de volver a verte- confesó con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio.- En verdad quiero verte y abrazarte, Steve. Todo lo que está pasando entre nosotros es tan fuerte y tan hermoso, que no puedo pensar en nada más. Te necesito.

Al oír eso Steve también cerró los ojos e hizo el sonido de un beso, tan enamorado que le costó trabajo no salir corriendo hasta la Torre Stark.- Yo también te necesito, Tony. Mucho, mucho.

-Debo cortar, oigo a Peter acercarse.

-De acuerdo. Ve y mañana hablamos. Y recuerdo que te quiero.- Tony dejó su celular a tiempo de ver a su hijo salir del baño con el pijama puesto y la carita lavada. Aún tenía los ojos un poco irritados pero su expresión ya era la misma de siempre, por lo que disfrutó la sensación de alivio y lo tomó de la mano con entusiasmo.

-Ahora sí, vamos a dormir que ya es muy tarde.

-Sí, papá... y perdóname de nuevo, por mi culpa tuviste que suspender la cena con tu amigo...

-No importa, querido, él entiende que tú eres primero.- A Peter ni se le ocurrió preguntar quién era ese amigo, de hecho casi no habló más en cuanto vio la enorme cama de su padre, tan grande y mullida que parecía hecha de nubes. Al principio pareció algo cohibido, pero después cedió a la tentación de arrellanarse junto a él con total naturalidad, como si abrazarlo le proporcionara la seguridad necesaria para dormir sin pesadillas. Tony sintió que nunca había estado en mejor compañía en su alcoba.

-Buenas noches, Peter. Que descanses bien.

-Buenas noches, papi- musitó antes de cerrar los ojos por tercera vez en la noche.

(...)

Se había preparado para que le pidiera permiso para quedarse en casa, por lo que se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando Peter lo despertó y declaró que estaba perfectamente para ir a la escuela. Era evidente que pasado el susto y tras una buena noche de sueño volvía a ser el mismo niño alegre y dinámico de siempre, por lo que Tony lo celebró preparándole un desayuno de reyes.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres ir? Papá te llevaría con gusto a pasear si se lo pides...

-Te lo agradezco, pero no hace falta, papi. Estoy bien. Ya no estoy asustado, porque dormiste conmigo y me meciste en tus brazos cuando estaba triste.

Tony le sonrió orgulloso y lo dejó desayunar en paz, mientras se iba a vestir y de paso intercambiaba otra charla secreta con Steve. El rubio se alegró mucho de saber que Peter se había recuperado, y le aseguró que lo vigilaría por si notaba cualquier cosa extraña.

-Te lo agradezco, me voy a sentir más tranquilo si sé que estás al pendiente.

-Dalo por hecho. Pero hablemos de ti, ¿cómo te sientes después de una noche tan agitada?

-Ahora que mi hijo sonríe de nuevo, estoy perfecto. Además me tranquiliza mucho saber que puedo llamarte y que me atenderás, me hace pensar que no estoy solo en esto.

-No lo estás. Debemos ir despacio para no confundir a Peter, pero te aseguro que voy muy en serio contigo y siempre podrás buscarme si me necesitas.

-Sabes... dentro de poco será su cumpleaños. Su primer cumpleaños como Peter Stark, ¿puedes creerlo? Quiero hacerle una enorme fiesta, e invitar a todos sus amigos para que se divierta como nunca. El problema es que jamás he organizado una fiesta infantil y no quiero meter la pata. ¿Tú me ayudarías?

-¿Bromeas? Será un honor ayudarte a que Peter tenga el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.- Steve rió al recordar experiencias pasadas.- Los padres siempre me invitan en calidad de maestro de sus hijos, pero sería la primera vez que participo así. Como pareja del padre- se animó a decir logrando que Tony se pusiera colorado al oír ese término.

-¿Somos pareja, Steve? ¿Tan pronto?

-Yo no quiero esperar... te quiero demasiado como para esperar, Tony- aseguró con un ligero temblor, preguntándose si no estaría presionando de más al mayor. La suave respuesta de éste le confirmó que no era así, y el alivio hizo que se le aflojaran las piernas.

-En realidad yo tampoco quiero esperar. Aunque no podamos decirlo todavía, me sentiré mucho mejor si ya sé que eres mi novio.

-Tú y yo nos debemos otra cita en la que pueda pedírtelo apropiadamente- aseguró Steve con cariño.- Hasta entonces, siéntete libre de pensar en mí como tu novio. A fin de cuentas es lo que seré, más tarde o más temprano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo era una escena extra del anterior, pero decidí alargarlo un poco para mostrar lo profunda que es la relación de los Stark. Peter quiere tanto a su padre que la idea de perderlo le resulta aterradora, y a su vez Tony, por mucho que esté empezando una relación amorosa con Steve, no se olvida que antes que nada está cuidar de la felicidad y la seguridad de su querido hijo. Tranquilas, que la pesadilla no tendrá ninguna consecuencia. 
> 
> Dentro de pocos capítulos será el cumpleaños de Peter y, después de eso, la familia se empezará a agrandar... y con más de una persona! Espero que sigan leyendo OHANA para ver como evoluciona la familia Stark Rogers. Va a ser increíble.


	10. Capítulo 10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve y Tony disfrutan de un cariñoso momento a solas en el departamento del rubio.

Los siguientes días, aunque no tuvieron mucho tiempo para verse en persona, Steve y Tony no pararon de intercambiar mensajes y llamadas. El amor había florecido de repente entre ellos y querían a toda costa hacérselo saber al otro, como dos adolescentes en su primer romance. Con la complicidad de algunos buenos amigos que sabían su secreto, encontraron su primer momento a solas cuatro días después de su cita fallida. Tony lo pasó a buscar y se dirigieron al departamento de Steve, donde al fin pudieron dar rienda suelta a sus deseos reprimidos al estar a salvo de miradas indiscretas.

-Tony, estás tan hermoso- elogió el rubio dándose el gusto al fin de ceñirlo por la cintura, devorándolo con la mirada.- Tu belleza me acompaña todos los días cuando nos cruzamos en la puerta de la escuela, pero esto es diferente. Es mucho mejor abrazarte en la realidad que en mi imaginación.

-Steve, y tú... ¿es todo lo que quieres hacer? ¿Abrazarme?

La indirecta golpeó como un fuego a Steve Rogers y, sin que precisara más excusas, se agachó para besarlo apasionadamente. Tony sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba de golpe al recibir su primer beso de un hombre, y con gran dificultad le respondió de la mejor manera posible: le atrapó el cabello con los dedos y no dejó de alborotárselo, mientras el aparentemente tranquilo maestro le robaba el aliento con sus besos. Casi se muere al sentir la lengua de Steve jugando con la suya, pero de gusto: habían coqueteado demasiado como para pretender otro desenlace que no fuera ese, por lo que hizo un esfuerzo y se relajó, dejándolo que continuara tanto como quisiera. Steve, liberado al fin de las ataduras morales, no lo soltó hasta que se tropezaron con un sofá detrás de ellos y cayeron en él. Entonces soltó los labios de su amado pero solo para decirle:

-Te amo, Tony Stark. Te amo y te deseo como no te imaginas...

-Pues, por la forma en que metiste tu lengua en mi garganta me doy una idea, sí.- Ambos rompieron a reír y Steve lo ayudó a sentarse correctamente, pero sin dejar de besarlo y de tocar su rostro, y de mirarlo con tanta pasión que Tony se sintió emocionado.

-Quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo posible contigo. Hasta que podamos decírselo a Peter esta es la forma en que vamos a relacionarnos, y quiero que sea perfecta.

-Steve, ¿te das cuenta que si sales conmigo Peter pasará a formar parte de tu familia? Si lo nuestro prospera, él será tu hijo tanto como el mío. ¿No te asusta?

-No, mi amor. No me asusta la responsabilidad de ser padre, en lo absoluto. Si es contigo, siento que puedo hacerme cargo de cien hijos.

-¿Cien? Menos mal que no tendré que parirlos- bromeó, haciendo reír a Steve y logrando que volviera a besarlo con ganas y a tocarle la cintura.

-Una de las cosas que más deseaba en mi vida era tener esposo e hijos. Ahora que te conozco, sé que los tendré y eso me hace inmensamente feliz.

Tony tuvo una visión fugaz de sí mismo diciéndole a Pepper que nunca se conformaría con una típica vida de casado, pero enseguida desechó ese pensamiento. Él se había referido a cumplir con el mandato social de buscar esposa y procrear una familia perfecta de comercial de televisión; jamás había hablado sobre tener un esposo sexy y masculino que quisiera darle a él cien hijos. Con repentina audacia guió la mano de Steve hasta sus muslos y lo hizo acariciarlo, una experiencia por demás satisfactoria. Steve soltó un sonido ronco y amagó con llevar la mano hasta su trasero, pero un repentino timbrazo lo sacó de su ensueño. Después se dio cuenta que era el teléfono fijo ubicado en su habitación.

-Ahora vengo, tú... espérame, no tardo nada- prometió yéndose rápido y volviendo aún más rápido.

-¿Quién era?

-El subdirector de la escuela, Coulson, para preguntarme como estoy de mi gripe- contestó Steve entre la risa y la culpa, sentándose de nuevo junto a Tony.- Dios, debo estar loco para estar haciendo algo así. Parezco un adolescente poniendo excusas para no ir a clases.

-No lo repetiremos, lo prometo- aseguró el mayor.- Ya encontraremos la forma de vernos como queremos sin causar molestias a nadie. Pero volviendo a nosotros...

-¿Sí?

-Espera, ten las manos quietas un segundo que quería hablarte de algo serio.- Steve obedeció.- Supongo que recuerdas que dentro de dos semanas es el cumpleaños de Peter. Se lo pregunté a él y quiere celebrarlo en casa, así que no tendré que buscar un salón de fiestas. ¿Aún así tú me ayudarías con las otras cosas? Si tienes tiempo, claro.

-Para ustedes tengo tiempo- aseguró.- Veamos, lo primero serían las invitaciones...

-Sí, eso. Peter quiere invitar a toda su clase, por supuesto, y a varios niños del orfanato. Luego varios amigos de la familia, como Pepper, Stephen y Ross y algunos más. Y estoy seguro, por supuesto, que querrá invitarte a ti- dijo mirándolo a los ojos para ver cómo reaccionaba. Steve lo pensó un momento rascándose la barba. Después le sonrió.

-Claro, lo imaginé. Para él yo soy su maestro, es normal que asista a su fiesta como tal.

-Steve, lo siento, sé que tú querías otra cosa...

-Ey, no tienes por qué disculparte, ¿ok? No es como si no entendiera nuestra situación, y no me ofende que me inviten como a los demás. Creo- agregó tomándolo por el mentón- que si soy paciente y le pongo empeño, muy pronto las cosas serán diferentes y mejores.

-Sí... sí, yo también lo creo- balbuceó ante la proximidad del rubio, que lo besó y lo atrajo hacia sí de nuevo.

-Continuemos con la lista, Tony. Tienes que ocuparte del menú, las cantidades, etcétera. Los niños comen mucho y en un cumpleaños el doble. Hace falta un buen pastel, decoraciones, bolsas de regalos para los invitados. Un animador infantil sería perfecto.

-Ah, sí, sí, eso ya lo había pensado, de hecho. A Peter le gustan los superhéroes más que nada, así que se me ocurrió contratar al Hombre Araña para que viniera.

-¡Genial! ¿Averiguaste por un animador que sepa imitar bien?

-¿Imitar?- repitió Tony desconcertado.- Envié una oferta a Tom Holland con uno de mis representantes.

-¿Qué le enviaste una oferta a quién?- preguntó el rubio sin poder creerlo.

-Tom Holland, el actor que interpreta a...

-Sí, ya sé quién es, cielo, ¡pero creo que exageraste un poco al llamar a un actor de Hollywood para que anime la fiesta de tu hijo!- exclamó riendo y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.- Eres increíble, Tony, en serio. Tu generosidad y tu amor por Peter no conocen límites.

-No sé si sentirme elogiado o avergonzado- rió Tony al darse cuenta de lo extremo que podía ser a veces.

-Elogiado. Puede que te pases de la raya con algunos gustos que le das o quieres dar a Peter, pero lo haces de corazón y eso es lo que cuenta. Estoy seguro que él aprecia más que nada tu preocupación y cariño.

Entre piropos y besos se les fue la tarde sin planear demasiado, ya que una y otra vez se distraían y caían en los brazos del otro. Aún así, Steve se las arregló para ofrecer a Tony unos cuantos consejos de cómo podía hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños exitosa. Antes de volver a la Torre Stark, el mayor obligó a su nuevo novio a cercarlo contra la pared y manosearlo un poco. Aunque con pena, admitió que necesitaba una buena dosis de caricias antes de ir irse.

-No quiero interferir en tu trabajo y tú no quieres interferir en mi vida con Peter, así que estas situaciones no se darán tan seguido. Por eso quiero llevarme un recuerdo... quien sabe cuando volveremos a tener la oportunidad de estar así.

-¿Tanto te gusta como te toco, mi amor?- le susurró al oído, volviéndolo loco. Al verlo asentir Steve emitió una risita y lamió muy despacio su mejilla, hacia abajo, hasta conectar con su cuello y darle un beso tan fuerte que le quedó marca. Tony se sobresaltó y se apartó asustado, buscando un espejo para mirarse. Pálido al ver el chupón que ahora adornaba su piel, exclamó:

-¡Steve, esto es mucho! ¿Y yo soy el exagerado?

-Lo siento... pero eres tan irresistible, Tony, que no me pude contener.

-¿Qué voy a decir si alguien me pregunta por esto? ¿Y si Peter lo ve?

-A lo mejor vas a tener que cubrirte por unos días- se disculpó al tiempo que contenía la risa.

(...)

-Buen día, niños...

-Buen día, maestro Steve- le contestó un coro de voces.

-Hoy vamos a empezar a repasar el capítulo 7 del libro de historia, para que aprendamos sobre el Día de la Independencia, ¿bien? Ya saben ustedes cuan importante es esa fecha para nuestro país. Pero antes de eso, Peter, ¿quieres venir?- invitó al pequeño Stark al frente del aula.- Peter tiene algo que decirles y espero que lo escuchen.

-Gracias, maestro.- Y luego, con sorprendente claridad:- el sábado que viene es mi cumpleaños y quería invitarlos a todos a la fiesta- anunció contento, mientras les mostraba una pila de invitaciones. Sus compañeros lo felicitaron de antemano y él, radiante, pasó entre los bancos repartiendo los sobres.- Será en mi casa a las cuatro de la tarde. Espero que puedan venir todos, me haría mucha ilusión tenerlos ahí conmigo.

Steve observó lo alborotados y felices que estaban los niños y decidió no intervenir, dejándolos que expresaran su emoción tanto como quisieran. La lección de historia podía esperar un poco, en vista de los acontecimientos. Luego, cuando Peter se acercó a él para darle una invitación, trató de fingir naturalidad pero fracasó miserablemente; ese chico tan dulce era hijo de Tony, y si las cosas salían bien pronto sería su hijo. Fue inevitable que su voz saliera temblorosa al agradecerle la invitación.

-Gracias, Peter. No te fallaré y estaré ahí puntual a las cuatro.

-Mi papá dijo que será usted bienvenido, podrá sentarse junto a él en la mesa de los adultos- aseguró con total inocencia, provocando que Steve riera por dentro.

-Dale las gracias a tu padre de mi parte.

Durante el recreo, mientras los niños jugaban en el patio bajo la supervisión de las preceptoras, Steve aprovechó para abrir la invitación y contemplarla con reverencia. Era de un papel muy fino y una tipografía alegre y elegante, y sonrió al pensar en Tony eligiendo lo mejor para el cumpleaños de su hijo. Siguiendo un impulso lo llamó esperando encontrarlo desocupado y no se equivocó. El mayor se oía emocionado y le comentó que estaba en una reconocida pastelería del centro, eligiendo un pastel digno de su hijo, pero que su llamada le venía muy bien.

-Steve, qué crees, ¿diez pisos de pastel serán suficientes? ¿No estaré siendo tacaño?

-Tony, por el amor de dios... ¿acaso voy a tener que acompañarte a elegir todo para que no cometas locuras?- regañó en un tono dulce que decía muy a las claras que eso le gustaría. Tony, bajando a tierra, respondió con cariño:

-Te avisaré cuando vaya a elegir su regalo. Así podremos hacerlos juntos como buenos padres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El amor de Steve y Tony apenas acaba de nacer, y por lo tanto ambos están llenos de adrenalina. Quieren conocerse y disfrutarse, y al mismo tiempo quieren recordar que su relación implica a una tercera persona: su hijo. Por eso es que este capítulo no terminó siendo un hard ardiente entre ellos, sino un dulce momento para discutir sobre la primera fiesta de cumpleaños de Peter como un Stark. Ese cumpleaños va a ser un momento muy importante para todos.


	11. Capítulo 11.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony organiza una gran fiesta en la Torre Stark para celebrar el onceavo cumpleaños de Peter.

La mayoría de los alumnos de la Academia Shield provenían de familias ricas, así que Steve estaba acostumbrado a ver fiestas de cumpleaños lujosas. Sin embargo, nada se asimilaba a lo que organizó en la Torre Stark para festejar el onceavo cumpleaños de Peter.

Aunque había ayudado mucho a Tony en los preparativos, nunca había estado en su casa; el toparse por primera vez con el esplendor de aquel lugar fue lo primero que lo shockeó, y lo segundo fue lo enormes y coloridas que eran las decoraciones. Ya desde la calle se podía mirar hacia arriba y ver cientos de globos de colores enormes, sin mencionar las cintas festivas de cientos de metros que decoraban los cuatro costados de la torre. En el interior del piso privado era otro tanto, el techo parecía estar hecho de globos y las paredes ostentaban enormes carteles de cumpleaños con brillo y luces. Las mesas estaban repletas de manjares como en un festín real, y en la terraza colgante había una gran tarima en donde un habilidoso Hombre Araña entretenía con sus acrobacias a los absortos invitados. Varios otros "superhéroes" de Marvel rondaban por la casa animando a los niños y tomándose fotos con ellos, mientras que un nutrido grupo de camareros se ocupaba de servir las mesas, cuidar el guardarropa y acomodar los regalos de Peter en su habitación. Al pasar por las puertas abiertas de la cocina, vio al menos a cinco chefs y otros tantos ayudantes preparando todo tipo de bocadillos y platos calientes diversos.

"Es imposible decirle nada al respecto" pensó con una sonrisa de amor al verlo tan feliz, tomándose fotos con su hijo. "Es evidente que lo está disfrutando tanto como Peter. ¿Cómo podría regañarlo entonces?"

-¡Maestro Steve, si vino!- gritó Peter al verlo, corriendo hacia él para saludarlo. Detrás suyo iba Tony y lucía hermoso como siempre, pero supo guardar las formas y se agachó para saludar primero al niño, entregándole un regalo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Peter... ¡que la pases muy pero muy bien! Toma, esto es para ti.

-¡Oh, muchas gracias! No tenía por qué molestarse. ¡Mira, papá, el maestro Steve me trajo un regalo!

-Es usted muy amable- le agradeció Tony con ojos tan dulces como la miel. Steve sintió un doloroso pinchazo al no poder saludarlo como quería, pero al punto se rehízo y le tendió la mano para guardar las apariencias.

-Gracias por invitarme, señor Stark. Se siente bien cuando los padres de mis alumnos me incluyen en momentos tan importantes de sus vidas como este.

Tony iba a ofrecerle algo de beber cuando otros niños reconocieron a su maestro y fueron en tropel a abrazarlo y saludarlo, por lo que él retrocedió resignado hasta la mesa de dulces. Pepper, que tenía un plato de chocolates confitados en la mano, no podía creer lo que veía.

-¿Así que ese es el famoso Steve?- inquirió boquiabierta.- Cielos, Tony... ¡es tremendo! Voy a tener que felicitarte. Nunca había visto a un hombre tan bien parecido.

-¿Verdad?- contestó por lo bajo y notando como las manos le sudaban, por lo que tomó un plato para disimular.- Es un hombre soñado. Oh, dios. ¿Está mirando para acá?

-¡Tranquilo, no!- rió Pepper al verlo tan nervioso. Aquel Tony no se parecía en nada al conquistador que ella conociera, y como algo natural lo tomó del brazo para ayudarlo.- Vamos a ocuparnos un poco de tus invitados grandes así no corremos el riesgo de que quedes embobado mirando a tu maestro. Tranquilo, que no se irá a ninguna parte.

Tony no tuvo mucho tiempo para coquetear con Steve, pero decidió no lamentarse y ocupar la tarde en lo que se supone debía hacer: atender a su hijo. Fue todo un descubrimiento tener que hacer de anfitrión en una fiesta para niños, una fiesta donde no había alcohol y la música era infantil, pero fue un descubrimiento bueno. Peter estaba exultante y con cada risa suya el corazón se le agrandaba un poco más, lleno del amor que le inspiraba el niño. No parecía estar fallando nada de cuanto había planeado y eso era un gran satisfacción.

(...)

Peter nunca había tenido un día tan divertido en su vida, de eso podía estar seguro: aunque la señora Danbury se esforzaba para que los niños tuvieran buenos cumpleaños y no pasaran momentos tristes, era difícil no sentir esa tristeza al final del día. Pero esto era distinto, y superaba con mucho sus mejores sueños. Su padre había trabajado duro para ofrecerle la mejor fiesta, con más comida y diversión de la que podía contar. Fue toda una maravilla ver al Hombre Araña en su propia casa, haciendo gala de sus mejores habilidades y sacándose fotos con él, y tener en un mismo lugar a todos sus amigos, los de la escuela y los del orfanato. Solo faltaba Wade, pero estaba seguro que llegaría más tarde o más temprano. No había forma de que faltara, porque se había encargado él en persona de llevar las invitaciones al orfanato.

"Probablemente no quiso venir con los otros por vergüenza, pero sé que llegará" pensó confiado antes de sentarse a tomar la merienda principal, coronada por un pastel magnífico de cuatro pisos que los dejó a todos sin aliento. Tony, orgullosísimo de él, le besó el pelo y lo abrazó con una gran sonrisa, mientras lo instaba a que soplara las once velitas.

-Pide un deseo, mi amor, luego sopla las velas y verás como se cumple.- Peter asintió vigorosamente y cerró los ojos, deseando con fuerza que Wade llegara pronto para compartir su felicidad con él. Todo lo demás ya lo tenía ahí, no necesitaba más. Mientras le cantaban el feliz cumpleaños y Tony volvía a abrazarlo y a felicitarlo, aguzó el oído por si oía a alguien llamando a la puerta. No oyó nada, ni entonces al partir el pastel, ni después al romper las tres piñatas, ni ya hacia el final de la fiesta, cuando quedaban pocos invitados y fuera ya estaba oscuro.

-Peter pequeño, ¿te divertiste hoy?

-Sí... me divertí mucho, tía Pepper.

-Mhh.- Pepper no quedó convencida al ver su semblante melancólico, por lo que se acercó a Tony para preguntarle.- Tony, ¿no lo notas un poco apagado?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Peter parece algo decaído- susurró.- Creo que deberías ir a averiguar.

Tony se acercó inmediatamente a su hijo y comprobó que Pepper tenía razón, y que el chico parecía estar reprimiendo las lágrimas. Aquello no le gustó para nada y con rapidez lo tomó de la mano, llevándolo hasta su cuarto en donde la pila de regalos ocupaba casi toda la cama. Tras apartar algunos para que pudieran sentarse, le habló.

-Cariño, ¿todo salió de tu gusto hoy? ¿Estás feliz?

-Claro que estoy feliz, papá... ¿por qué no lo estaría?- logró articular antes que las lágrimas cayeran por fin por su cara, horrorizándolo. Aunque intentó secárselas para que su padre no las viera fue inútil, y Tony lo estrechó contra sí con el corazón oprimido, sin comprender qué había salido mal. La fiesta había sido fabulosa, Peter había reído sin parar toda la tarde, ¿por qué de golpe su alegría se había esfumado para darle paso a una inexplicable congoja?

-Mi amor, háblame por favor, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué salió mal para que estés así?

-No, no pasó nada papá, no pasó nada... ¿podemos volver a la sala para que salude al maestro Steve antes que se vaya?- pidió tratando de distraerlo, sin resultado. Tony se puso firme y lo rodeó por los hombros con un brazo, para nada dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

-Mi amor, no, tu maestro puede esperar. Primero quiero saber por qué estás llorando, y si es por algo que hice mal lo arreglaré como sea, te lo prometo.

Peter respiró hondo y logró calmarse lo bastante como para hablar, pues su padre no se merecía que lo engañara.- Papá, la fiesta fue perfecta. Fue el cumpleaños más bonito de mi vida, de verdad, nunca lo olvidaré y es gracias a ti... a lo mucho que te esforzaste por alegrarme. Quédate tranquilo, que no hiciste nada malo.

-¿Entonces...?

Peter se mordió el labio, repentinamente molesto con Wade y estallando ante un sorprendido Tony.- ¡Es porque él no vino! Yo estaba seguro que vendría y no lo hizo. Me falló. No quiero ser su amigo nunca más- espetó con la carita hinchada de quien estaba por tener una rabieta. Las emociones bullían dentro de él de forma incontrolable y Tony rápidamente se hizo cargo de la situación, para nada dispuesto a dejar que su hijo llorara de nuevo.

-¿Qué amiguito no vino? ¿De la escuela?- Peter negó.- Del orfanato, entonces. ¿Quién fue?

-Wade- musitó haciendo un puchero.- Wade me dijo que vendría y no lo hizo.

-¿Wade?- repitió, recordando lo que le había contado sobre su amigo en varias ocasiones.- ¿Wade Wilson?

-Sí. Él.- A cada palabra le seguía un puchero, por lo que Tony supo que la decepción que sentía era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba.- No entiendo por qué me dejó plantado si yo en persona le di la invitación. Mary Jane y los demás vinieron, ¿por qué él no? ¿Por qué si sabía lo mucho que quería tenerlo en mi cumpleaños?- De pronto volvió a llorar y esta vez sin berrinches, llorando en silencio como un adulto.- Wade es mayor que yo, pero eso nunca evitó que nos lleváramos bien. Sin embargo no vino.

Ay, Peter, si pudiera darte una respuesta te juro que lo haría, pero no se me ocurre nada...- la decepción de su hijo lo entristecía y lo enfurecía a partes iguales, porque no podía entender que alguien en todo el mundo tuviera el descaro de dejarlo plantado. ¿Qué clase de amigo era ese Wade que se atrevía a hacer sufrir a Peter en su cumpleaños? Nunca lo había conocido en persona, pero Peter le había hablado tanto y tan bien de él que terminó por considerarlo igual que a los demás niños. Sin embargo, que hubiera rechazado una invitación tan importante y sin llamar o avisar de alguna forma era algo imperdonable. Mientras ayudaba a su pequeño a lavarse la cara y tranquilizarse, resolvió con dureza que él en persona iría al orfanato a exigirle a ese mocoso una buena respuesta por su accionar. Por muy menor de edad que fuera, él no toleraría que nadie lastimara a Peter.

-Ah... maestro Steve, muchísimas gracias por haber venido- dijo Peter unos momentos después, con una sonrisa de nuevo en el rostro. Steve, sin embargo, era demasiado perspicaz e intuyó algo tras su sonrisa forzada. Mientras Tony lo acompañaba al estacionamiento, hizo su pregunta directamente.

-¿Qué le pasó a Peter? Lo noté extraño. ¿Estuvo llorando?

-¿Cómo lo...?

-Instinto. No quise mortificarlo frente a terceros, pero a ti si puedo preguntártelo. ¿Verdad?

-Hay un chico que él quería que viniera y no lo hizo- informó enojado.- Un amigo suyo del orfanato, Wade. Parece que eran íntimos, y a Peter le hacía mucha ilusión que estuviera aquí hoy, pero el muy sinvergüenza lo dejó plantado.

-¡Tony...!

-Sí, ya sé que está mal insultar a un menor, pero no puedo ser amable con alguien que hizo llorar a mi hijo. Mañana voy a ir a verlo y me tendrá que dar una explicación, y más vale que sea buena. Si es necesario lo traeré de las orejas para que se disculpe con mi Peter.

-Cariño, tranquilo. Ven aquí- pidió tirando de sus manos para abrazarlo y apretarlo un poco.- Entiendo tu frustración, pero recuerda estar sereno. No sabes si Wade tuvo un buen motivo para faltar, no sabes nada de él. Procura averiguarlo antes de armar un escándalo.

Tony asintió y se apoyó contra su pecho para relajarse. Realmente Steve era la parte serena de sí mismo que tanto necesitaba en su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La ausencia de Wade en su cumpleaños va a marcar a Peter de un modo especial. No, no me refiero a dramas dolorosos, pero sí que va a influir muy fuerte en hechos venideros que no pienso spoilearles. Y a su vez, el deseo de Tony de pedirle explicaciones a Wade por su desplante lo llevará a conocer a una persona muy especial, que tampoco puedo spoilearles pero que será de gran importancia en un futuro no tan lejano.
> 
> Gracias por leer y espero que disfruten mucho de todo lo que hice y pienso hacer. Siempre fluffy, me despido hasta la próxima semana :)


	12. Capítulo 12.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony confronta a Wade por haber faltado al cumpleaños de Peter. Ese mismo día conoce a cierta persona...

Wade no se había levantado de la cama en todo el día, tan deprimido y furioso consigo mismo que no sintió deseos de nada, ni siquiera de comer. No podía perdonarse el plantón que le había hecho a Peter, su único amigo, su amor imposible. Sabía que debía haberlo lastimado en lo más hondo al no ir a su cumpleaños, sobre todo porque él en persona había ido al orfanato y había repartido las invitaciones. Pero no pudo evitarlo: no soportó la idea de ir a una fiesta elegante en donde, con toda seguridad, terminaría avergonzándolo y arruinándole la diversión. Peter ahora pertenecía a otro mundo y él solo le estorbaría, así que con profundo dolor se quedó tercamente encerrado en su cuarto cuando la señora Danbury llevó a los demás a la Torre Stark.

"Peter debe estar odiándome" pensó con ganas de golpear la almohada para descargar su frustración. "Debe pensar que soy un traidor, una mierda de amigo... ¿qué se supone que haga? ¡Fue por su bien, él se merece mejores amigos que yo! Pero... aún así..."

-Wade- lo interrumpió repentinamente la directora, sobresaltándolo.

-¡Señora Danbury! ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Hay alguien que quiere verte. Y será mejor que no te escapes, así que por favor, ven conmigo.

"¿Peter?" pensó con un ligero temblor. Pero no era Peter: era su padre Tony Stark, con una expresión pétrea que decía muy a las claras a qué había ido y por qué quería hablar con él. La señora Danbury los dejó a solas y se sintió vulnerable por primera vez.

-Así que tú eres Wade Wilson.- No dijo nada más, pero su primera impresión no fue del todo buena. Aquel chico no parecía de quince, parecía al menos de dieciocho, y se preguntó cómo es que había terminado siendo tan amigo de Peter. Pero su aspecto físico hubiera sido lo de menos.

-Sí, soy yo.- Sonaba casi desafiante, pero no levantó la vista del piso. Tony recordó el consejo de Steve y procuró hablar lo más tranquilo posible, sin prejuzgar a aquel joven aunque por instinto quisiera patearle el trasero.

-Vine solo porque no quería causarle más angustia a Peter. Pero ya sabes por qué estoy aquí. Me gustaría oír alguna razón que justifique lo que hiciste, o lo que no hiciste.- Como Wade continuaba callado, Tony prosiguió ya sin poder ocultar su enojo.- Escúchame bien, chico, yo no te conozco y no tengo derecho a exigirte nada. Pero si es por mi hijo, me tomaré la libertad de exigirte todo lo que se me antoje. ¿Entendiste? Quiero saber por qué no viniste a su cumpleaños.

-Yo... yo no tengo nada que decirle. Es asunto mío.

-Pues no, es asunto mío también porque fue mi niño el que terminó su día especial llorando, y todo porque su querido amigo no fue a la fiesta. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te esperó y lo ilusionado que estaba? Lo defraudaste.

-¡No me diga eso!- estalló Wade quebrándose y cerrando los puños por acto reflejo. Tony no se esperaba aquello y parpadeó, incrédulo.

-¿Que no te diga qué, la verdad? Defraudaste a Peter y eso no te lo voy a perdonar. Mi hijo es demasiado bueno, demasiado como para merecer un desplante así. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué le vuelves la espalda si antes eran tan amigos?

-Yo no quería- aseguró con tanta rabia por sí mismo que casi se echa a llorar.- Nunca fue mi intención que Peter se sintiera mal por mi culpa. Es solo que...

-¿Qué? Te escucho.

Wade vaciló y se sentó con la cabeza gacha, sin poder soportar la imagen mental de Peter llorando. Se había jurado que lo protegería siempre, y que jamás dejaría que se sintiera mal... oh, por favor, ¿qué había hecho?

-Wade- intentó de nuevo Tony con más calma, al ver al adolescente tan desesperado.- Si en algo estimas a Peter, dime la verdad. Él está muy enojado ahora, pero yo sé que cuando se le pase querrá verte de nuevo. Sin embargo, no le permitiré hacerlo a menos que me asegures que tu amistad es genuina. Si no lo es... si ya lo olvidaste...

-¡No!- exclamó con una voz angustiada que surgió del fondo de su corazón.- ¡Yo nunca me olvidaría de Peter! Lo quiero mucho, más que a nadie. Es mi único amigo verdadero, no podría olvidarme de él aunque quisiera. ¡Por favor, no lo aleje de mí!

-Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo.

-Muy bien. Usted gana, se lo diré.- Enterrando su orgullo, Wade dijo:- no falté a su fiesta porque me haya olvidado de él, al contrario, lo extraño cada día un poco más. Él me ha invitado a visitarlo, lo sé, pero pensé que ahora que tiene una nueva vida estaría mejor sin mí.

-¿Qué diablos?

-Peter ahora es su hijo, y usted es alguien importante. Lo envía a un colegio de elite, donde tiene amigos nuevos de su edad y clase, amigos normales, que con toda seguridad se habrían espantado si me aparecía en el cumpleaños. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a alguien que aprecio tanto? Peter va a vivir el resto de su vida en un ambiente mejor, no necesita de un perdedor como yo que para colmo de males es...

-Basta- lo frenó Tony con dureza, en el fondo conmovido. Lo miró a los ojos y procuró ser tan franco como pudiera sin que sonara mal.- Escuché lo suficiente como para entender tus motivos, y desde ya te digo que estás muy equivocado.

-Pero...

-Sin peros. Ahora voy a hablar yo.- Respiró hondo.- Si tu apariencia y tu edad no eran un problema antes, no lo son ahora, al menos para Peter. Él se pasó toda la semana hablando de ti con un entusiasmo que pocas veces le he visto. Te quiere; el dinero y los lujos no van a cambiarlo, si lo conocieras mejor lo sabrías. Así que si tu excusa para dejarlo plantado es esa, es una pésima excusa. Si preferiste faltar por miedo al que dirán los otros, no uses a Peter para justificarte. Ese fue tu miedo, no el suyo. Sus sentimientos por ti no cambiaron y no cambiarán, por mucho que vaya a una escuela privada y tenga amigos "normales" como dijiste.

Wade se quedó tan abochornado que no contestó nada, se quedó en silencio con una sensación de presión en el pecho que lo ahogaba. Luego, al ver que Tony se levantaba para marcharse reaccionó y le salió al paso, dispuesto a enmendar su error al precio que fuera.

-Señor Stark. Por favor, créame cuando le digo que nunca quise lastimar a Peter. Se lo juro. Por favor, no me prohíba verlo otra vez. Lo necesito.

A Tony esa frase lo sacudió de una forma que no pudo entender, por lo que lo miró fijo y se dispuso él también a tragarse su orgullo por el bien de Peter. Si por él fuera su hijo no se cruzaría más con ese chico, pero como sabía que los sentimientos del niño eran otros, cedió.

-Muy bien. Hablaré con él para ver que quiere hacer, y si me dice que está dispuesto a escucharte, lo traeré o te pediré que vayas a casa.

-Muchas gracias, señor Stark. Muchas, muchas gracias...

-Lo hago por Peter. Pero ya que estoy te doy un consejo, a ver si te sirve. No dejes que tus temores te limiten. Si permites que tu apariencia defina quien eres, nunca podrás ser feliz de verdad.

Después de eso, Tony se ajustó sus lentes y se retiró en un silencio digno, pensando en que ya había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para que su hijo y su amigo se reconciliaran. En lo personal no le agradaba mucho Wade, pero esto no se trataba sobre él. En el jardín delantero se cruzó con Mary Jane y la niña lo saludó con una sonrisa amable.

-¡Hola, señor Stark! ¿Vino con Peter?

-No, me temo que hoy no, pequeña. ¿Quieres que le mande saludos de tu parte?

-Sí, por favor.- En eso un vendedor de algodón de azúcar pasó por la vereda de enfrente, y la atención de Mary Jane se desvió inmediatamente hacia allí. Tony, con gentileza, le preguntó:

-¿Te gustaría un algodón de azúcar?

-¡Sí, por favor! ¡Muchas gracias, señor Stark!

Tony se sintió un poco mejor al poder hacer un regalito a la amiga de Peter, ya que había visto lo bien que se llevaban. Sin embargo, su atención se dirigió hacia una sombría niña que, parada cerca de la puerta del orfanato, observaba al vendedor con melancolía. Cuando regresó para darle el algodón de azúcar a Mary Jane, la niña salió corriendo como si huyera de él. Intrigado le preguntó a la pequeña pelirroja si conocía a aquella jovencita, y esta asintió.

-Se llama Nébula. Llegó hace poco aquí.

-¿Es amiga tuya?

-No, ella es una niña grande, como de trece o catorce años. No se lleva bien con nadie todavía, y yo no me animo a abordarla.

Después de agradecerle una vez más el regalo, Mary Jane regresó al interior del edificio y Tony se quedó vacilando allí parado sin saber qué hacer. Es decir, tenía que volver a su casa, por supuesto, pero por alguna razón los ojos despechados de la jovencita no dejaban de venir a su mente. Nunca había visto esa mirada en Peter, pero se le ocurrió que tal vez muchos de los niños mayores caían en el resentimiento sin darse cuenta. Si Nébula había llegado hace poco, era probable que aún tuviera consigo el dolor de perder a su familia, o de nunca haberla tenido, o lo que fuera que la había orillado a quedar sola en un orfanato. Se le encogió un poco el corazón al pensarlo. Tomando una repentina decisión, se alejó un poco y no tardó en verla aparecer de nuevo, con rostro dubitativo; entonces reapareció y ella se sobresaltó, sin posibilidad de marcharse de forma discreta.

-¡Hola! Te llamas Nébula, ¿cierto? Mucho gusto. Yo soy Tony Stark.

Nébula no contestó, pero parecía sentirse acorralada. Finalmente lo enfrentó con la mirada y lo desafió, mostrando un espíritu feroz que lo hizo acordarse de sí mismo a esa edad.

-¿Qué quiere? ¿Quién le dijo que podía entrar aquí y hablarme?

-La directora me dejó entrar- respondió sin hacer caso de sus malos modales.- Y creo que no hay nada de malo en ser amable y saludar a las personas.

-Bueno, ya lo hizo. Ya puede marcharse.

Llevaba el pelo corto como un varón, y en algunas zonas estaba tan dañado que se le veía el cuero cabelludo, dejando expuestas varias cicatrices. Tony quedó horrorizado por eso pero no lo mencionó, y en cambio le propuso algo para alegrarla un poco.

-El vendedor aún no se ha ido. ¿Te gustaría un algodón de azúcar a ti también?

-S... no- se rectificó enseguida, pero fue en vano. Se acercó hasta el puesto y compró dos algodones rosas, uno para sí mismo y otro para la rebelde muchacha, que parecía dudar entre arrojarlo al suelo o comérselo. Finalmente se tragó su orgullo y lo probó, y algo parecido a una sonrisa apareció en su cara. Tony, satisfecho con ese pequeño logro, se dirigió de nuevo a la salida.

-Fue un placer, Nébula. Cuídate mucho.- Ella dudó pero asintió en silencio, y regresó adentro con algo de mejor ánimo. Tony, sonriendo, se metió a su auto para volver a la Torre Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade, pobrecito, Wade está simple y sencillamente sufriendo por amor. Pero no se preocupen, pronto las cosas van a empezar a solucionarse entre él y Peter.
> 
> En cuanto a Nébula, no sé si se imaginan por donde van los tiros con ella. Probablemente sí. Mi idea original después de todo era que Tony tuviera muchos hijos con Steve... vamos a empezar a trabajar en eso ;)


	13. Capítulo 13.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aprovechando que su hijo está en una pijamada, Tony invita a Steve a su casa para hablar. Y quizás para algo más.

Peter continuó enfurruñado varios días más, negándose a hablar con Wade por lo que consideraba una traición injusta. Tony por supuesto no quiso presionarlo, pero en el fondo sabía que aquello debía estar lastimando profundamente a su hijo. Sin saber qué hacer, llamó a Steve y le rogó que se encontraran.

-Estoy preocupado, ya no sé qué hacer para solucionar esto- le dijo al rubio.- Me vendría muy bien un poco de apoyo... ¿estás libre esta noche?

-Sí, pero, ¿y el niño?

-Su amigo Dan lo invitó a una pijamada en su casa. Por suerte aceptó, creo que él mismo se da cuenta que no puede seguir enojado con la vida mucho más tiempo.

-Entonces cuenta conmigo- aceptó Steve con una sonrisa.- Será un placer poder acompañarte y ayudarte a buscar una solución. Seguro que entre los dos podemos pensar en algo.

Steve llegó a la Torre Stark alrededor de las siete, nervioso a más no poder. Era la primera vez que estaría a solas con Tony sin que los interrumpieran, con el pequeño Peter durmiendo en casa de un amigo y sus conocidos alertados que esa noche estaría ocupado, y se sentía responsable. ¿Qué pasaría si su amor por el moreno se desbordaba y dormían juntos? Eso sería peligroso. Pero, por otro lado, ¿cómo haría para marcharse si lo que más quería era permanecer con él para siempre?

-Bienvenido- lo saludó Tony con ojos de gacela y una sonrisa muy dulce. Steve se mordió el labio y entró al piso de su novio con el corazón desbocado, sabiendo que pasara lo que pasara él no podría evitarlo. Con lentitud lo ciñó por la cintura y lo besó, y la entrega de Tony solo facilitó las cosas.

-Definitivamente tus besos son el mejor antidepresivo- opinó Tony de mejor humor, acariciándole la mejilla.- Pasa. Preparé café y donas, así evitamos caer en la tentación al menos por un rato.

Lo llevó de la mano a la sala y sirvió el café con gran diligencia, procurando mantener la calma a pesar de lo nervioso que estaba por dentro. Estar a solas con Steve lo movilizaba mucho, pues no sabía cómo terminarían. En un restaurante era fácil, pero al estar en su casa lo asustaba un poco la posibilidad de terminar acostándose con él llevado por la excitación del momento. Para evitar pensar en eso, decidió lanzarse de lleno al motivo por el cual lo invitara en primer lugar.

-Estoy muy tentado de llamar a ese muchacho Wade para que venga aquí, y se disculpe con Peter apropiadamente de una vez. Pero no me animo; Peter podría enfadarse conmigo por meterme en sus cosas, y sabe dios que no quiero que eso pase.- Tomó asiento a su lado y lo miró, con su taza en la mano.- ¿Tú qué piensas al respecto?

-Entiendo tus dudas. Es algo complicado a veces lidiar con los problemas de los niños, cuidarlos pero sin invadirlos.- Steve lo pensó un momento y luego le dio su opinión.- Creo que no debes hacer nada. Tú mismo dijiste recién que Peter está reaccionando, porque probablemente está cansado de fingir que no le importa. Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Diario lo veo en clase y lo veo muy contento como siempre, y lo que creo es que él mismo se ha olvidado del motivo de su enojo. No sé que tan profunda es su amistad con Wade, pero apostaría cualquier cosa a que se muere por verlo de nuevo y seguir su relación como si esto no hubiera pasado.

-¿Verdad? Tuve esa misma impresión varias veces ya.

-Sí, que no te quepa duda. Peter no es un niño rencoroso ni depresivo. Seguro que se decepcionó por no ver a su amigo en su cumpleaños, pero seguro también que ya quiere dejar eso atrás y reanudar su amistad. Y pasará de un momento a otro.

-Eso espero. No quiero ver a mi hijo sufriendo por nada ni por nadie.

Steve le sonrió y estiró una mano para tocarle la cara, haciendo que se sonrojara.- Estás haciendo un estupendo trabajo como padre, Tony. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Mi consejo es que te relajes y confíes en tu hijo, porque él es inteligente y sabrá cómo resolver esto por sí solo. Dentro de poco lo verás reconciliado con su amigo y todo será como antes.

Las palabras de Steve y su compañía fueron reparadoras para Tony, que tras terminar su café se recostó confiado contra el hombro del rubio. Habían aclarado el tema principal y ahora eran libres de ocuparse de ellos, por lo que se sintió con la confianza necesaria como para buscar algo de mimos. Sus nervios habían desaparecido por completo. Steve, intensamente protector, lo apretó fuerte contra sí y le acarició el brazo con delicadeza. Era una sensación deliciosa.

-Te agradezco que vinieras a salvarme de mí mismo. Realmente, eres el hombre más confiable y digno que he conocido. Estoy feliz de que seas mi novio.

Tony alzó el rostro y volvió a mirarlo con aquellos ojos de gacela tierna, y Steve supo que no tenía escapatoria: su beso fue largo y obsceno, profundamente sensual, al punto de hacer que el mayor se sentara a horcajadas de su pierna y desde esa posición continuara besándolo. No podía quejarse, lo estaba disfrutando como loco. Desde esa posición el firme trasero de Tony quedaba expuesto y listo para ser acariciado. Cosa que hizo. Con vergüenza y goce se dedicó a amasar esas nalgas preciosas, maravillado ante la respuesta de Tony.

-¡Steve, eres tan bueno en esto...! No pares. Me encanta y es justo lo que necesito...

-Tony, mi amor. Tu cuerpo es un sueño- confesó lleno de admiración y deseo.- No sé si podré contenerme y respetar tu hogar.

-Pero estamos solos- objetó en voz baja.- No es necesario contenernos.

-Tony, te juro que si fuera por mí... ya mismo te quitaba la ropa y te hacía mío- aseguró con sorprendente fogosidad, poniéndolo rojo.- Pero de alguna forma siento que no puedo... que me gustaría que fueras mi hombre por completo antes de gozar de tu cuerpo. Me gustaría eso, que fuéramos una pareja oficial antes de entregarnos el uno al otro.

-Steve, por dios, estoy encima de ti a punto de explotar- se quejó Tony desesperado.- Somos adultos, no necesitamos el permiso de nadie para tener relaciones.

-¡Lo sé!- sonaba tan mortificado como él, pero la parte de su mente que era caballerosa se resistía a caer en la tentación.- Lo sé y siento mucho si te estoy decepcionando, pero soy un tipo chapado a la antigua. No puedo... espera, ¿te enojaste?- preguntó desconsolado al ver que Tony se bajaba de su pierna y desviaba la vista. El dueño de casa, muerto de vergüenza por el rechazo, no supo reaccionar más que con una máscara de frialdad que estaba lejos de sentir.

-Respeto tus decisiones, Steve, porque te amo. Pero creo que tal vez sea mejor que te vayas.

-Tony, así no. No puedo irme sabiendo que estás enojado.- Lo abrazó por detrás y lo sintió tan cálido como siempre, por lo que suspiró de alivio. Entendió que no estaba enojado de verdad, y que solo se sentía frustrado por no haber podido convencerlo.

-Déjame- exigió el mayor con escasa convicción. Sin embargo, ante el primer beso en el cuello tembló como una gelatina, y arqueó un poco la cabeza para darle más espacio. Steve aprovechó y depositó toda una serie de besos que humedecieron su linda piel, logrando que la habitación se llenara con sus gemidos.

-Cariño, no estoy diciendo que no podamos mimarnos así. Yo tampoco resistiría mucho sin besarte y tocarte. Pero para llegar hasta el final, para eso sí prefiero esperar.

-Mmm... vaya que eres... oh, sí... ahí me gusta- exclamó al sentir la lengua de Steve en su cuello ya enrojecido.- De acuerdo, Rogers, tú ganas... dejaremos el sexo para más adelante. Pero a cambio vas a tener que hacerme esto más seguido...

-¿Sí? No tengo problemas con eso.- Para reafirmar lo dicho, volvió a inclinarse sobre él y lo mordió con fuerza moderada, dejándole una nueva marca por la que esta vez Tony no protestó.

Entre toqueteos y palabras sensuales murmuradas al oído, el tiempo fue pasando hasta que ya fueron las diez. Tony, que no se resignaba del todo a dejarlo ir, le ofreció hacerle de cenar antes que se fuera, para que pudieran aprovechar el tiempo lo más posible.

-Está bien, me parece una buena idea. ¿Te ayudo a preparar las cosas?

-No, no hace falta, ya tengo suficiente práctica en la cocina como para arreglármelas solo. ¿Quieres ver? Dentro de poco no me será difícil organizar algo entre tú, Peter y yo.

-¿Una cena entre los tres?- preguntó con sorpresa. Tony asintió.

-No digo que mañana mismo, pero quiero ir preparándome- explicó.- Si queremos avanzar en nuestra relación, será imprescindible que Peter lo sepa. Pensé que una buena forma sería organizar una cena, algo inocente, para que vea que nos llevamos bien.

-Podría ser- asintió Steve pensativo.- Desde luego, primero tendrás que sondearlo un poco a ver qué piensa sobre las relaciones amorosas. No han hablado de eso, ¿no?

-No, todavía no.

-Bueno. Es verdad que tiene once años y todavía es un poco pequeño para entender ciertas cosas, pero por otra parte los niños son muy despiertos hoy en día. Cuando puedas, pregúntale si sabe lo que significa enamorarse, tener novio y todo eso. Si lo sabe, el resto podría fluir solo.

-Es increíble. Acaba de cumplir once y ya tendremos una charla sobre el amor... ¡espero por dios que no empiece a preguntar más cosas! No estoy listo para que crezca todavía.

-Tony, vamos- rió Steve.- No es que de la noche a la mañana Peter crecerá y se irá a formar su propia familia. No tienes que asustarte.

-Ni de la noche a la mañana ni nunca. Peter es mío y no se lo daré a nadie, el que quiera salir con él tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver.

(...)

Después de pasar un rato agradable contándose historias de terror y comiendo varios snacks salados, Peter y los demás invitados a la pijamada de Dan fueron cayendo rendidos de sueño uno a uno. Peter tuvo un sueño tranquilo y pacífico, pues la reunión había sido sumamente agradable; sin embargo, algo hizo que se despertara a las dos de la mañana, y se dio cuenta que era la vibración de su celular, metido en el bolsillo exterior de su mochila. Tony se lo había obsequiado por su cumpleaños y él lo llevaba a todas partes, pero no entendía quién podía estarle hablando o escribiendo a esa hora. Ni siquiera sabía como lo había oído desde su sueño, aunque tal vez fuera instinto. La curiosidad lo pudo y, tan en silencio como le fue posible, se levantó a atender. Era un mensaje breve de un número desconocido.

"Baby boy, por favor perdóname. Ya no aguanto más que estemos peleados, quiero que nos veamos de nuevo mañana. Sé que a estas horas debes estar dormido, pero necesitaba decírtelo. Estaré esperando una respuesta tuya en cuanto leas este mensaje. Wade."

"¿W... Wade?" se preguntó sorprendido por lo repentino del mensaje. Wade le pedía perdón y le rogaba que se vieran para reconciliarse... ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Le contestaba enseguida o esperaba que se hiciera de día para pensarlo mejor? Pero en realidad no tenía nada que pensar. Él sabía muy bien que quería perdonar a Wade y que si no lo había hecho todavía era por orgullo. Así que, reuniendo coraje, le envió una respuesta afirmativa y luego volvió a acostarse, preguntándose por qué su corazón no dejaba de latir tan fuerte.


	14. Capítulo 14.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter decide perdonar a Wade por haber faltado a su cumpleaños, y lo invita a la Torre Stark para reconciliarse.

Peter pasó la noche expectante tras tomar su decisión, y a la mañana siguiente, mientras su padre lo pasaba a buscar para llevarlo a la escuela, lo abordó rápido para que todo quedara preparado.

-Papi, ¿puedo invitar a un amigo a casa esta tarde?

-¿Después de clases? Seguro, mi amor. ¿A quién quieres invitar?

-A Wade.- Tony lo miró de inmediato y él se explicó con calma, tal y como lo ensayara.- Ya no quiero estar peleado con él, papá, y él tampoco quiere estar lejos mío. Lo sé porque me envió un mensaje diciéndome que quería que lo perdonara. Y quiero perdonarlo. Así que pensé en invitarlo a merendar...

-Bueno, eso me parece magnífico- aprobó Tony con un inmenso alivio por dentro al ver que Peter ya había aflojado su postura.- Los amigos de verdad deben superar sus problemas y continuar juntos a pesar de todo. ¿Le dijiste a Wade que venga a casa?

-Claro. Le respondí su mensaje en cuanto me llegó.

-¿Tú le diste tu número en algún momento?

-No, pero se lo di a Mary Jane y a algunos otros. Debe haberle preguntado a ellos.

-En fin, eso es lo de menos. Quédate tranquilo que voy a preparar todo para que tengan una merienda agradable, querido. Van a pasarlo muy bien.

Al llegar a la escuela y despedirse de su hijo como siempre, avistó a Steve y le hizo una seña imperceptible para que se acercara. Steve lo hizo y le tendió la mano como si nada, pero sus palabras estaban cargadas de cariño.

-¿Qué pasa que tienes esa carita, Tony?

-Peter invitó a Wade a casa, hoy después de clases. Tenías razón una vez más. Su enojo pasó a la historia y ya está listo para ser el de siempre.

-Oh, lo que daría por estar presente- se lamentó el rubio.- Pero bueno, lo importante es que se arregló con su amigo. ¿Me contarás después lo que pasó?

-Por supuesto. ¿Quién crees que va a ayudarme a mantenerme en mi lugar feliz?

Steve regresó al interior de la escuela contento, y mientras los niños se sentaban y sacaban sus cuadernos miró con disimulo a Peter para estudiar su semblante.

"Está lleno de ansiedad... supongo que realmente quiere a ese amigo suyo. Me gustaría saber que clase de chico es. Tony parece tenerle manía, así que debería preguntarle al propio Peter".

-¿Peter?- inquirió despacio y sonriente durante el recreo, mientras el niño comía un sándwich a solas en un rincón.- ¿No prefieres comer tu bocadillo adentro con los demás?

-No, maestro, estoy bien así. Necesito espacio para pensar.

-¿Puedo saber en qué cosas tienes que pensar?

-Es que invité a un amigo a casa hoy, y quiero pensar muy bien en lo que voy a decirle. Hace mucho que no nos hablamos y no quiero meter la pata.

-Entiendo. Pues, si quieres un consejo...

-Me ayudaría mucho- aceptó Peter mirándolo con respeto.

-No lo pienses demasiado, Peter. Cuando veas a tu amigo háblale con el corazón, con lo que sientas en ese momento, y todo saldrá bien.

-¿Usted cree?

-Sí, seguro. Si eres sincero con la gente, todo es más sencillo. Confía en tu mismo.

-¡Wow, gracias! Usted da consejos muy parecidos a los de mi papá- elogió Peter más sereno y acercándole su lonchera.- ¿Quiere un sándwich de queso?

-Eres muy amable, cariño, ¡pero ese es el almuerzo que el señor Tony hizo para ti!

-No se preocupe, tengo muchos. Papá cocina cada día mejor, pruébelo. Le gustará.

-En ese caso... muchas gracias, Peter.- Steve aceptó el sándwich y en verdad estaba rico y esponjoso, por lo que su sonrisa fue genuina.- ¡Vaya, está bueno! Felicita a tu padre de mi parte. Ojalá yo tuviera quien me cocine así de rico todos los días.

-¿No quiere venir a comer a casa un día? Seguro que a papá no le molestaría invitarlo.

-Oye, pues no sería mala idea- aceptó como quien no quiere la cosa mientras por dentro bullía al pensar en esa primera reunión familiar.

(...)

Wade se había preparado mucho antes de llamar a Peter y pedirle que se encontraran: había encontrado una especie de empleo ayudando a una anciana ciega, Al, por lo que contaba con cierto dinero como para llevarle un regalo tardío de cumpleaños. La vieja Al tenía un carácter casi tan ácido como él, por lo que rápidamente habían congeniado; además como no podía verlo se sentía mucho más calmado mientras la ayudaba con la casa o las compras, lo que había ayudado a calmar sus nervios y mejorar su humor.

La Torre Stark le pareció tan inmensa como una terminal futurista, y agradeció que Tony Stark hubiera dejado dicho que tenía permiso para subir directo a su casa. Eso le ahorró preguntas y miradas curiosas, y lo dejó listo para lo que en verdad le importaba. Cuando el propio Peter le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa gigante y luminosa como el sol, su corazón estalló y todo su rostro se aflojó y enterneció como nunca en la vida.

-¡Wade, viniste! Te estaba esperando...

-Yo también estaba esperando esto- contestó entrando y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Luego, antes incluso que cerrara la puerta, agregó:- Te extrañé muchísimo. ¿Me...?

-Wade, primero pasa, vayamos al comedor y nos sentamos para hablar- interrumpió Peter algo nervioso pero dominándolo bien. Wade lo siguió obediente y se encontraron con Tony Stark, que lucía mucho menos amenazador en ropa de entrecasa y sin lentes oscuros.

-Buenas tardes, señor Stark.

-Buenas tardes... pasa, por favor, y toma asiento. Les dejé preparadas muchas cosas ricas para comer, así que creo que voy a retirarme un rato para dejarlos que charlen tranquilos.

-Gracias, papi- contestó Peter besando a su padre en la mejilla. Después que su padre se marchara, se sentó frente a Wade con lo que pretendía fuera una actitud madura y lo miró a los ojos, sorprendiéndose de lo distinto que se veía. En general tenía una mirada hosca y poco amistosa, pero en ese momento parecía estar lleno de emoción. Incluso sonreía.

-Peter, hay algo que tengo que decirte. Y debo hacerlo pronto o no podré estar en paz aún cuando tú fuiste quien me invitó.

-Está bien, habla tranquilo. Te escucho.

Wade respiró hondo antes de empezar.-Quiero pedirte perdón por no haber venido a tu cumpleaños. Sé que te lastimé al faltar, porque esperabas que viniera, pero te aseguro que no fue mi intención. Yo nunca podría lastimarte a propósito, Peter, te lo juro.

-Lo sé... eres incapaz de hacer daño a nadie.

-Cometí un error- admitió el mayor, luchando por no sonrojarse.- Creí que si venía arruinaría la fiesta y asustaría a tus nuevos amigos, y me dije a mí mismo que por tu bien mejor no aparecía por aquí. Pero fue por mi bien: fue por mi propio miedo a ser ridiculizado y perder el control delante de ti. No podía soportar la idea de que te avergonzaras de mí.

-Debí suponerlo- dijo Peter con alivio, temblando por dentro.- Sabía que no habías decidido faltar porque ya no me quieres. Eso me...

-Espera, ¿pensaste que ya no te quería? ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-Bueno, en el fondo sabía que no era así, pero tuve miedo igual- confesó Peter desviando la vista apenado.- No importa cuántos nuevos amigos haga, tú siempre serás especial para mí y por eso me dolió no verte ese día. Creí que quizás me habías olvidado.

-De ninguna manera- negó Wade con vehemencia.- Yo nunca podría olvidarte, Peter, eres mi... mejor amigo.- Dudando al principio pero tomando valor después, Wade se paró y se acercó a él. Peter también se paró y esperó que el mayor le tendiera la mano, pero en vez de eso Wade le dio un cálido abrazo que lo tomó de sorpresa y sin saber cómo reaccionar. Nunca lo había tocado con esa dulzura.

-Tú también eres especial para mí, Peter. No vuelvas a dudar de eso.

Peter quiso decir algo divertido para romper la seriedad del ambiente, pero no pudo. Aunque no entendía por qué, el abrazo de Wade se le estaba haciendo muy agradable y no quería cortarlo. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así y no lo entendía, su padre lo abrazaba a diario y nunca había experimentado la misma sensación de bienestar. Cuando Wade lo soltó estuvo a punto de protestar, pero se dio cuenta que sonaría raro y no dijo nada. Volvió a sonreír como si nada y señaló la mesa, procurando ser tan buen anfitrión como Tony lo era.

-¡Vamos a comer de una vez mientras nos ponemos al día, Wade!

-Me parece bien. Tú primero. Quiero saber como fue tu fiesta.

Mientras comían con placer los bocadillos y los dulces, Peter buscó su celular y le mostró todas las fotos que había tomado en su cumpleaños. Wade quedó aliviado al ver que a pesar de todo se había divertido, y miró de reojo su mochila, en la que había guardado el regalo.

-¿Mh? ¿En qué piensas, Wade? ¿Quieres más pastel de chocolate?

-No, gracias, comí a reventar... es que... bueno, te traje algo y te lo daré ahora ya que estoy.- Rápidamente extrajo una cajita de su mochila y se la dio a Peter, que pareció sorprendido.- Es un poco tarde, pero feliz cumpleaños, baby boy.

-No tenías por qué- dijo el menor con voz trémula mientras abría el regalo: un llavero para celulares con forma de la máscara del Hombre Araña. Era bastante grande y brillaba, y Peter lo contempló con verdadera reverencia. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y Wade comenzó a disculparse sin necesidad, creyendo que no le había gustado.

-Sé que no es mucho, pero nunca fui bueno el elegir obsequios... bueno, más bien nunca tuve a quien obsequiar algo, pero ya me entiendes. ¿Qué haces?- preguntó al verlo pararse de nuevo y abrazarlo otra vez. No se lo esperaba y menos que lo hiciera con tanto cariño, como en sus fantasías frustradas. Sacudió la cabeza con pánico. No era momento de pensar en ninguna fantasía que involucrara al pequeño Peter Stark.

-Me encanta tu regalo- aseguró Peter disfrutando de aquella singular sensación de rodear a Wade por el cuello.- No importa que sea pequeño, es precioso y voy a usarlo siempre.

-¿De veras? Bueno, entonces me quedo más tranquilo...

-Quiero que nos veamos más seguido- pidió con entusiasmo.- Dentro de poco será el cumpleaños de Mary Jane, y como voy a ir al orfanato espero que estés por allí.

-¿No pensarás que participaré del cumpleaños de una niña, no?- preguntó con espanto.

-No. Pero vives en la misma casa, espero que podamos encontrarnos allí aunque sea por un rato.


	15. Capítulo 15.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tiene problemas y Steve debe encargarse de devolver a Peter a su hogar.

-Peter, cielo, papá se siente un poco cansado esta mañana... ¿te molestaría mucho si llamo a un chofer para que te lleve a la escuela?

-¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal, papi?- preguntó Peter de forma atropellada, acercándose de inmediato a su padre y tocándole la frente para ver si tenía fiebre. Tony emitió una risita para tranquilizarlo y lo abrazó fuerte, negando.

-No te preocupes, querido, no estoy enfermo ni mucho menos... tan solo un poco, bueno, bastante cansado. Anoche no dormí bien, pero eso es todo. Te lo aseguro.

-Tal vez debería quedarme a cuidarte...

-No señorito, de ninguna forma faltarás a la escuela por mí. Prepara tu mochila que llamaré a un chofer de confianza para que pase a recogerte al mediodía.

-Bueno... está bien- aceptó a regañadientes.- Pero vas a pasarme a buscar a la tarde, ¿verdad? Para esa hora ya habrás descansado.

-Sí, quedate tranquilo que a la tarde iré sin falta por ti.

(...)

Steve se quedó un poco chocado cuando Peter bajó de un auto que no era el de Tony, acompañado por un chofer uniformado que se aseguró de que entrara a la escuela antes de marcharse. Cuando el niño lo vio y se acercó a saludarlo, lo notó alicaído.

-Buen día, Peter... ¿Qué sucedió que tienes esa carita?

-Buen día, maestro... ¿Sabe que pasa? Es que mi papá no se sentía bien y se quedó en casa descansando, y por eso no me trajo. Y a mí no me gusta que se quede solo si está mal, por más que diga que no es nada. Yo quería quedarme a ayudarlo.

Steve entró en alerta al oír eso, y tras tranquilizar a Peter y enviarlo al patio a formar fila con sus compañeros él se apresuró a llamar a Tony en secreto. Lo atendió enseguida, y para su tranquilidad no se lo oía enfermo ni mucho menos.

-Ya sé que tú le dijiste que no es nada grave, pero como no lo acompañaste a la escuela me pregunté si sería cierto. Si no le habrías mentido para que no se angustie.

-Steve, vamos, tú eres adulto. ¿Qué podía decirle al niño, que se me parte la cabeza y no estoy ni para conducir una bicicleta? Pensaría que estoy enfermo de verdad, y a un dolor de cabeza no se le puede llamar enfermedad. Lo más probable es que sea una gripe, o alguna otra tontería por el estilo.

-Aunque así fuera, ¿me prometes que vas a cuidarte y descansar bien por estas horas?

-Sí, papi...- contestó Tony de forma burlona, imitando a su hijo y haciendo que el propio Steve sonriera.- Vete a dar clases a tus niños, que yo sé como cuidarme de una gripe.

(...)

Cuando ya faltaban pocos minutos para que sonara el último timbre, Peter se apresuró a meter todo en su mochila a las apuradas. Steve se le acercó.

-Peter, tranquilo, o podrías arrugar tus cuadernos. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-Es que quiero ver a papá lo más pronto posible- contestó el niño con sencillez. Steve asintió y se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta la puerta, cosa que el pequeño le agradeció. Sin embargo, una vez en la puerta, ninguno de los dos avistó el Lamborghini amarillo favorito de Tony, ni ninguno de sus otros autos. A medida que pasaban los minutos y los otros padres retiraban a sus niños, el nerviosismo de Peter fue aumentando y también el del rubio, que aunque se mostró sereno para no empeorar la situación por dentro estaba asustado. Tony jamás se olvidaría de pasar por su hijo, y en caso de no poder hacerlo él enviaría a alguien de confianza en su lugar. ¿Dónde estaba? Si lo llamaba y solo era un retraso no pasaría nada, pero si lo llamaba y no atendía significaba que estaba enfermo en casa y precisaba ayuda. Y él no tendría como explicarle a Peter por qué sabía que su padre estaba mal.

-¿Dónde está mi papi?- preguntó con los ojos llorosos y temblando.- ¿Por qué no viene?

-No te asustes, Peter, seguro hay una buena explicación de por qué aún no ha llegado.- Pensó.-¿Tienes celular, verdad? ¿Por qué no lo llamas entonces? Quizás está en camino y se retrasó por el tráfico.

-No sé como se hace. No me acuerdo- expresó nervioso con el teléfono en las manos, mirando a su maestro de forma desamparada. Steve, protector como siempre, se agachó ante el niño y le ofreció llamar él a su casa para averiguar. La carita de Peter se iluminó de tal forma que se sintió conectado a él, como si acabara de ofrecer ayuda a su hijo.

-No me contesta.- Le devolvió el celular y lo tomó de la mano con firmeza, dispuesto a tirar la discreción por la borda allí mismo.- Escucha, Peter, yo te llevaré a tu casa. No te preocupes por nada, que si tu papá está mal lo ayudaré a él también. Lo importante es que estés tranquilo, ¿sí? ¿Confías en mí?

-Sí- barbotó agarrándolo de la mano como si fuera su padre. No tuvo tiempo de sentir vergüenza por eso, porque lo único que tenía en la mente era encontrar a su papá y ver si estaba bien. Steve, que no disponía de un segundo casco para motos, decidió dejarla en la escuela y tomar un taxi hasta la Torre Stark. Sin perder a Peter de vista ni un minuto, lo acompañó hasta su residencia privada en lo alto de la torre y observó lo tranquilo y silencioso que lucía todo.

-¿Señor Stark?- llamó en voz alta aguzando el oído.- ¿Tony?

-Papi, papi, ¿dónde estás?- interrumpió Peter corriendo hasta la habitación de su padre sólo para descubrirlo dormido y cubierto así nomás por una manta. Ante la exclamación aguda que escapó de él de forma instintiva, Steve corrió también hasta el cuarto y se encontró con la triste escena. Sereno y práctico, se sentó al borde de la cama de Tony y le tocó la frente. Estaba un poco sudada, pero su respiración era buena y no tenía temblores. Con dulzura miró a Peter y procuró calmarlo.

-Cariño, tranquilo. Tu papi está bien. Está dormido, nada más.

-¿Y por eso se olvidó de recogerme? ¿No tiene fiebre, verdad?

Su angustia era tan grande que Steve no lo soportó más, y le dio un abrazo breve que hubiera deseado poder darle como su padre y no solo como su maestro.

-No, no tiene fiebre, solo un poco de calentura. Probablemente por eso decidió acostarse, a ver si así se le pasaba.- Tony se removió y murmuró algo, y Steve lo aprovechó para reforzar su explicación.-¿Ves? Ya está despertando. ¿Quieres ayudar en algo, cariño? Ve a tu cuarto a dejar tus cosas y déjame un ratito a solas con él, para que pueda ayudarlo.

-Si... si cree que es lo mejor...

-Sí, Peter. No te angusties, enseguida podrás volver. Te lo prometo.

Al quedarse a solas con Tony suspiró hondamente para descargar la tensión que sentía, y luego tocó el brazo del moreno con delicadeza, rogando que en verdad las cosas fueran tan inocuas cómo le había prometido a Peter.

-¿Tony? Tony, mi amor, ¿me escuchas?

-¿Eh?- Tony abrió los ojos y parpadeó lentamente, y luego al despertarse del todo le dirigió una mirada perpleja.- ¿Steve? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vine a ver cómo estabas. Y traje a...

-¡Peter!- exclamó el mayor de golpe con temor en los ojos, haciendo amago de levantarse para ir a buscarlo. Steve, por supuesto, no se lo permitió y le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

-Cálmate, mi amor. Yo traje a Peter, en este momento está en su cuarto. Estaba bastante nervioso, así que le pedí que esperara para hablar contigo antes a solas.

-Soy un idiota- musitó despacio, sentándose contra la cabecera de la cama para recuperar la lucidez.- Cuando mi dolor de cabeza aumentó, en vez de tomar una aspirina me hice un té de miel y me tomé una pastilla para dormir. No debí hacerlo, pero es que me caía de sueño y quería asegurarme de poder descansar antes de salir por Peter.

-¿Y cómo tienes la cabeza ahora?

-Mejor, la verdad. Tal vez si no hubiera dormido medicado estaría perfecto.

-Ok, entonces creo que puedo llamar a Peter de vuelta, ¿te parece? Quiere verte. Y sería bueno que lo tranquilices tú mismo, estuvo pensando en ti todo el día.

Peter entró corriendo y subió a la cama de su padre sin ningún pudor, abrazándolo sin importar que estuviera transpirando y besándolo en la mejilla. Steve contempló la hermosa escena y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder abrazarlos a ambos, poder decirle a Peter la verdad y ser parte de su familia. Tony, mirándolo con amor, le dijo:

-Muchísimas gracias por todo, Steve. Qué cuidaras de mi hijo por mí me deja sumamente tranquilo, es un favor que no sabré nunca como pagarte.

-Lo he hecho de corazón. No tienes nada que agradecerme, Tony.

-Maestro Steve, yo también le quiero agradecer- intervino Peter con infantil entusiasmo en la mirada.- ¿Le gustaría quedarse a comer con nosotros?

-Oh, cariño, sería un placer. Si tu papá quiere.- Sabía que lo correcto hubiera sido pensarlo un poco antes de aceptar, pero no quería seguir fingiendo indiferencia. Quería quedarse y de repente agregó, sin pensarlo:- de hecho yo mismo podría preparar la merienda para los tres, así Tony no tiene que esforzarse y descansa un poco más. ¿Eso estaría bien?

Tony comprendió la urgencia de su novio y aceptó sin problemas, puesto que había empatizado con su deseo de acelerar el proceso tanto como fuera posible. Por lo tanto, Steve marchó a la cocina guiado por Peter y demostró ser muy habilidoso, preparando tres cosas distintas y sirviendo la mesa sin inconvenientes. Luego, regresó al cuarto y ayudó a Tony a levantarse y a sentarse en el comedor con comodidad, ardiendo de amor por él como nunca antes.

-Preparé una chocolatada caliente para Peter, y un té con miel para ti... y me tomé la libertad de calentar unas donas de ayer y rellenarlas con jalea. ¿Están ricas, Peter?

-¡Sí!- afirmó el niño con la boca llena y sonriéndoles a los dos hombres en la mesa. Tony sonrió coquetamente y se giró hacia él para agradecerle, estirando la mano por debajo de la mesa para agarrar la suya. Una dulce picardía.

-Te agradezco una vez más, Steve. No cualquier invitado se toma la molestia de traer a mi hijo sano y salvo, cocinarnos y hasta ayudarme a salir de la cama. Eres increíble.

-Repito, lo he hecho todo con mucho gusto.

-Aún así... me gustaría mucho invitarte a cenar otro día, en algún lugar bonito. Peter, ¿te gustaría que saliéramos los tres para agradecerle al maestro Steve?

-¡Sería fantástico! Además de por mí, creo que ustedes se llevarían muy bien.

-Hijo mío, yo tengo la misma sensación- comentó Tony radiante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya falta poco, muy poco para que esta familia se agrande. La inocencia de Peter, su primer enamoramiento por Wade, el amor sin límites entre Steve y Tony... y la fiereza e independencia de Nébula. Podríamos llamarlo la"Fase 2" de OHANA.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y votar este fanfic, lo empecé para curar la depresión post Endgame y hoy lo siento como de mis relatos favoritos. Espero que puedan seguir apoyándolo en el futuro.


	16. Capítulo 16.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para agradecerle su ayuda, Tony invita a Steve a cenar con él y Peter en un restaurante.

Tony se recuperó enseguida de aquella gripe, la más feliz de su vida: gracias a esa momentánea debilidad, Steve había estado en su casa y habían compartido su primer momento en familia. Incluso Peter, sin saberlo, le dijo que había disfrutado muchísimo con aquella merienda. Después de eso decidió no desperdiciar ni un segundo en dudas y temores, e invitó a su novio a cenar con él y su hijo a un hermoso restaurante en el centro de la ciudad. Steve aceptó. El corazón le latió el doble de rápido al apurar su moto y entrar en el restaurante en cuestión, porque sabía que al salir de allí las cosas entre ellos tres serían muy diferentes.

-Buenas noches, señor. ¿Tiene mesa reservada?

-Sí, a nombre de Tony Stark. Él me está esperando.

-¡Oh! Pase por aquí, señor, la mesa del señor Stark y su hijo está en el sector privado- informó el maitre con reverencia, guiándolo como si fuera alguien de la realeza. Steve se hubiera impresionado mucho con ese trato pero en otra ocasión, porque en ese momento lo único en que podía pensar era en su familia. Los cuales, al verlo, mostraron idénticas sonrisas de felicidad.

-¡Maestro Steve, por aquí!- exclamó Peter alzando la mano para saludarlo y sonriendo sin parar, volteando hacia su padre.- Papá, ¡el maestro ya llegó!

-Sí, mi amor, lo veo- asintió Tony parándose para saludarlo. No le dio la mano, sino que directamente le dio un beso en la mejilla como se acostumbraba en otros países, un gesto que gustó tanto a Steve cono parea guiñarle disimuladamente el ojo.

-Espero no haber llegado muy tarde. ¡Peter! ¿Cómo estás?- inquirió en tono alegre saludando al niño.- ¿Me esperaron mucho?

-No, solo diez minutos- explicó éste contento, señalando la mesa.- ¿Le gustaría sentarse al lado mío, maestro?

-Oh, pero por supuesto, Peter, por supuesto. Tony, ¿está bien?

Tony asintió y se dio cuenta, divertido, que de los tres el que más ansioso y expectante estaba eres Peter. Parecía que su hijo no cabía en sí de gozo por tener a su admirado maestro al lado suyo, como si fuera un amigo más de la familia, y mientras él pedía la comida por ambos el niño acaparaba la atención de Steve contándole sobre su amigo de fuera de la escuela y sus planes para los próximos días. Steve escuchaba encantado.

-... y la semana que viene es el cumpleaños de mi amiga Mary Jane, y ya lo compré un regalo con papá. ¿Y sabe qué es lo mejor?

-No sé. ¿Qué es?

-Que ella me dijo que hay un matrimonio muy bueno que ha estado visitándola, y que irán para su fiesta.- Al explicar esto su emoción fue tan grande que Tony le tomó la mano brevemente para calmarlo, y Peter lo miró agradecido.- Así que, si es como yo pienso...

-¿Crees que van a adoptarla, mi amor?- inquirió Tony sonriendo.

-¡Sí! ¿No sería maravilloso, papá? Cuando tú empezaste a visitarme yo me ilusioné enseguida con ser tu hijo, y ahora lo soy. ¡Me pone ultra super feliz pensar que pronto Mary Jane tendrá también una familia!

Los adultos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice cargada de sentimientos al oír eso, pero se las arreglaron para disimular y charlar de banalidades unos cuantos minutos más. Ya con la comida servida, Steve recordó su primera cita con Tony y decidió volver a tomar la iniciativa, pero esta vez para abordar a Peter. Tony le había contado que aún no habían tenido "la" charla, pero ese momento bien podría ser el indicado.

-Y dime, Peter. ¿Mary Jane te contó algo sobre como son sus padres?

-Sí. Me dijo que son muy buenas personas, y que la señora es varios años mayor que su esposo, por eso no pueden tener hijos propios.-El pequeño hizo una mueca, pensativo.- ¿Cuanto será "muy mayor"? Papi, ¿tú cuantos años tienes?

-Cuarenta y nueve, querido.

-¿Y usted, maestro Steve?

-Treinta y ocho.

-¡Eso es!- exclamó Peter chocando las palmas.- Ellos tienen una diferencia de edad como ustedes, pero según me dijo Mary Jane se llevan de maravillas y son muy cariñosos el uno con el otro.

Tony se atragantó tanto al oír eso que Steve debió palmearle la espalda, mientras luchaba por contener la risa. ¡Si Peter supiera...! Al menos con eso a ambos les quedaba claro que Peter sabía lo que era el amor de pareja. Tony buscó en su mente una forma de preguntarle su opinión acerca de que él tuviera pareja, pero no hizo falta: el propio chico parecía haber desarrollado un interés en el tema, así que tras beber un poco de jugo lo miró y le preguntó, con esa inocencia tan directa que desarmaba a cualquiera:

-Papá, ¿a ti no te gustaría tener un enamorado también?

Loa mayores volvieron a cruzar miradas. Después Tony contestó, despacio:

-Tal vez... y a ti, mi amor, ¿no te molestaría que papá se ponga de novio con otro hombre?

-¿Por qué me molestaría? Si eso te hiciera feliz- contestó simplemente Peter, como si fuera lo más obvio. Miró a su maestro.- ¿Usted no cree que lo importante es ser feliz, maestro Steve?

-Totalmente, Peter. Es lo único que importa, encontrar la felicidad con la familia.

-¿Usted no tiene...?

-Peter- observó Tony con cierto aire reprobatorio.- ¿Qué dijimos sobre hacer preguntas indiscretas a la gente?- Peter se sonrojó al instante por el regaño de su padre, pero Steve sabía que era una forma de no quedar tan obvio y que debía responderle igual.

-Está bien, Tony, no me molesta que me pregunte. No, Peter, yo todavía no tengo hijos. Me gustaría tenerlos, pero para eso debo esperar a una persona muy especial, ¿entiendes? Alguien bueno, dulce, cariñoso... alguien con quien yo sepa que podré pasar la vida entera.

Peter no habló más porque no quería ser desubicado y avergonzar a su padre, pero estuvo a punto de decirle que lo que él necesitaba era un enamorado como su papá. El niño los vio hablar y tomó nota de sus risas, de la forma tan natural en que compartían chistes y anécdotas, y pensó, ¿por qué no? Los dos eran solteros, mayores y se veían bien juntos. Peter sabía que estaba imaginando demasiado, y que si expresaba esas opiniones en voz alta probablemente los ofendería, pero la idea no se marchó de su cabeza. Su papá era la persona que más quería en el mundo, era su héroe y su ídolo, pero el maestro Steve era el segundo adulto que más le gustaba, porque era bueno y simpático y siempre lo ayudaba en la escuela. ¡Que bonito sería si ambos se enamoraran y formaran un familia con él! Al llegar a ese punto de sus fantasías echó a reír en voz alta, y Tony preguntó:

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, mi amor?

-Oh, nada, nada... solo recordé un chiste que me contó Wade el otro día.

-¿Ese es tu amigo, verdad?- intervino Steve.- Aquel que me contaste que estaban peleados.

-Sí, pero ya nos arreglamos hace un tiempo. Ahora somos mejores amigos otra vez, y menos mal.

Tony se limpió la boca con una servilleta, procurando no decir nada. A él todavía no le caía bien Wade Wilson, pero, ¿cómo decirle eso a Peter sin lastimarlo? Además, para ser honesto, el chico se portaba bien: los había visto juntos y no decía palabrotas frente a Peter, ni fumaba, ni tenía ninguna conducta indeseable. A su juicio su único defecto era que parecía demasiado mayor en comparación a su niño, pero lo había consultado con Steve y le había hecho ver que era una tontería. Fuera cual fuera su aspecto, solo era cuatro años mayor que Peter. Ellos mismos se llevaban once años de diferencia y no solo eran amigos, eran pareja, así que no tenía autoridad moral para juzgar la amistad entre Peter y Wade.

-Ha sido la mejor cena que tuve en mucho tiempo- aseguró un rato más tarde, a los postres. Habían pedido tartas de caramelo y crema, la cual Peter se terminó enseguida, quedando con una expresión insatisfecha. Sin pensarlo, el rubio lo miró y le ofreció con dulzura:- ¿quieres mi porción, querido? Adelante, está bien si lo haces.

-¡Oh, pero... es su postre, maestro Steve!

-No importa, yo quiero que lo comas tú. Vamos, no seas tímido.

-Es usted más bueno de lo que yo pensaba- aseguró el niño, devorando su segunda porción de tarta con apetito. Tony, a su vez, cortó un pedacito con su cuchara y miró a Steve con una pasión enorme, rogando que su hijo no sospechara.

-Te puedo dar un bocado de la mía como agradecimiento por ser tan generoso con mi hijo.

-Eso... eso me gustaría mucho, Tony.

El atractivo rubio se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y Tony le dio de comer en la boca, logrando desbloquear un nuevo nivel de romanticismo que ignoraba poseer. Peter los miró absorto y con la cuchara a medio camino entre el plato y él. Si hubiera tenido solo un par de años más, no habría dudado de lo que estaba viendo; pero como aún desconocía los matices de las relaciones adultas, solo tomó aquello como otra prueba de lo "buenos amigos" que su papá y su maestro podían ser. A la salida del restaurante, como hacía un calorcito agradable, propuso que fueran a dar una vuelta por el parque un rato. Tony, conciente que ya habían tirado demasiado de la cuerda por un día, negó suavemente mientras caminaban hasta el estacionamiento.

-Mi amor, no podemos seguir abusando así del tiempo de Steve. Pasamos una noche muy divertida, pero él debe tener cosas que hacer, ¿sabes?

-Sí, lo siento Peter, debo volver a casa y acostarme temprano- se disculpó Steve con el corazón comprimido por la carita de decepción de Peter.- Mañana debo trabajar en varias cosas para el director Fury...

-¿Pero no le gustó la cena?- interrumpió el niño preocupado. Steve negó con fuerza y le apretó brevemente la mano, rogando por favor que no se le escapara la palabra "hijo".

-¡Claro que me gustó, querido! Tu papá y tú son dos personas encantadoras. Estoy muy agradecido con esta invitación, y si ustedes quieren, me gustaría repetirla pronto.

-¡Seguro!- aceptó el menor sin darle tiempo a Tony a contestar.- ¡Y la próxima vez sí iremos a pasear al parque, y comeremos unos helados juntos!

Tony condujo todo el camino de vuelta eufórico, feliz, con ganas de cantar y de reír al mismo tiempo. No habían tenido que esforzarse en lo absoluto para averiguar que pensaba el niño respecto al amor, al noviazgo y a las parejas del mismo sexo. Peter lo tenía incluso más claro que ellos, y por su actitud de aquella noche parecía bastante evidente que aprobaba a Steve como su amigo. Claro que entre amigo y novio había una diferencia, pero estaba convencido que saldría todo bien. ¿Acaso no era el instinto el que había hecho que Peter tratara a Steve con tanta familiaridad?

-Peter- preguntó ya en casa.- ¿Crees que Steve aceptaría cenar en casa la próxima vez?

-Si cocinas tú, seguro. Le gusta tu comida- aseguró con complicidad natural al recordar la vez que le compartiera sus sandwiches. Tony se sonrojó por dentro y declaró:

-Iré pensando en un buen menú para tres. Cuando lo tenga en claro, lo invitaré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los chicos a veces tienen las cosas más claras que sus padres. Tal es el caso de Peter, que aún sin saber mucho del amor intuye que Tony y Steve serían felices como pareja... ¡bien por nuestro baby boy! Le dio justo en el blanco. La familia Stark Rogers está a punto de consolidarse.


	17. Capítulo 17.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony lleva a Peter al orfanato para celebrar el cumpleaños de Mary Jane. Mientras lo espera, entabla charla con una vieja conocida.

Mary Jane resplandecía de felicidad en su cumpleaños número once, rodeada de sus amigos y de su futura familia: sus padres adoptivos la visitaban todos los días con regalos y noticias, y habían accedido a hacerle la fiesta allí para que pudiera despedirse correctamente de todos. Peter estaba que no cabía en si de gozo por su amiga, e insistió en llegar con mucha antelación para acompañarla lo más posible. Tony, por supuesto, accedió, y llegaron una hora más temprano de lo previsto. Mientras Peter la saludaba y le entregaba su regalo, él hizo lo propio tendiéndole la mano a los padres de la niña.

-Mucho gusto, señor Stark. Le agradecemos que haya traído a Peter, ella habla tanto de él que ya queríamos conocerlo- comentó la señora Watson, una afable mujer de más o menos su misma edad. Su esposo, visiblemente más joven que ella, también lo saludó con cordialidad y le agradeció que hubiera llevado a su hijo. Tony los miró y le restó importancia con humildad.

-Por supuesto que traería a Peter, pasara lo que pasara. Ellos han mantenido su amistad incluso después que yo lo adoptara, así que no había motivo para que ahora fuera diferente.

-Cierto. Lo único es que nosotros viviremos en Nueva Jersey, pero...

-Las amistades verdaderas perduran, querida- completó el señor Watson rodeándola por los hombros con confianza.- Mary Jane y Peter nunca dejarán de ser amigos por más que vivan en ciudades diferentes.

Tony pensó en eso varias veces a lo largo de la tarde, y agradeció que su hijo compartiera esa filosofía de pensamiento: Peter no lloró al saber que su amiga se marcharía a vivir a otra ciudad, al contrario, se alegró por ella e insistió en que se divirtieran lo máximo posible. Sin embargo, mientras los pequeños comían él salió un rato al jardín a tener una charla con Steve, a quien había prometido llamar para contarle todo. Con un pedazo de pastel sobre el regazo y el celular en la mano, le contó lo bonito de la fiesta y la alegría de Peter.

-Si lo vieras. ¡Está tan encantado con la idea de que Mary Jane tenga una familia!

-No lo dudo, nuestro niño es tan bueno, ¿verdad? ¿Y Mary Jane como lo toma?

-La chica no ha dejado de sonreír ni un segundo. Me recuerda tanto a Peter el día que lo adopté... es muy fuerte, y mira que no me gusta ser sensible.

Steve soltó una risita irónica.- No finjas conmigo, Tony. Yo sé que sí eres sensible, y es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti. Tu dulzura y sensibilidad.

Tony se sonrojó y agradeció que nadie lo hubiera visto; mientras intercambiaba algunas bromas más con Steve, divisó junto a un árbol del jardín a Nébula, la sombría joven que conociera tiempo atrás. Estaba demasiado lejos como para adivinar su expresión o estado de ánimo, pero algo le dijo que no era bueno. Alzó la mano para saludarla y ella pareció sobresaltarse, pero no huyó como la otra vez y Tony tuvo una idea repentina.

-Steve, ¿te molesta si seguimos hablando más tarde?

-¿Pasó algo, amor?

-No, no. Todo está bien. Pero necesito colgar ahora.

-De acuerdo, como prefieras. Pero si pasa algo recuerda que cuentas conmigo.

-Lo sé- finalizó haciendo el sonido de un beso y haciendo luego otro gesto a Nébula, con la esperanza que se acercara. Nébula caminó lentamente y de forma oblicua, como si cambiara de parecer a cada rato, pero al final estuvo lo bastante cerca de él como para mirarlo a los ojos. Tony se sorprendió de nuevo al ver lo fiera que era su mirada. Sin embargo, cuando le habló fue mucho más educada que la primera vez.

-Hola, viejo. ¿Otra vez por aquí?

"Retiro lo de educada".

\- Hola, Nébula. Vine a traer a mi hijo a un cumpleaños. ¿Sabes de quién?

-Sí, claro. Esa niña pelirroja a quien le compraste un algodón de azúcar la otra vez.

-Que buena memoria. Sí, esa niña es muy amiga de Peter. Y...

-¿Qué?- preguntó a la defensiva.

-¿Tú cómo has estado?- inquirió con suavidad, ofreciéndole asiento al lado suyo. Nébula dudó pero se sentó de todas formas, fingiendo que no veía el plato con pastel que tenía sobre el regazo.

-Esto bien. Nada nuevo.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices... Oye, ¿quieres probar pastel?

-¿Qué? ¡No!- negó con rabia, parándose de nuevo con dignidad.- No me invitaron a ese cumpleaños, así que no mendigaré nada de ahí. No lo necesito.

-Sabes, necesitas aprender a diferenciar un gesto amable de una humillación- la amonestó Tony con naturalidad, como si estuviera hablando con un igual y no con una niña de catorce años. Nébula lo miró como si lo odiara por un segundo y luego bufó, pero volvió a tomar asiento.- Me pareces una chica inteligente, por eso te aconsejo así.

-Sí, bueno, yo no se lo pedí. Usted no es mi padre.

Tony iba a contestarle algo mordaz cuando Peter apareció corriendo por el camino, jadeando y tan sonriente como si acabara de salir de la mejor fiesta de su corta vida. El niño se detuvo de golpe a su lado y lo miró entusiasmado, señalando al interior de la casa.

-¡Papá, ya vamos a romper la piñata! ¿Vienes?

-¿Tan pronto, cariño?- inquirió mirando su reloj. Peter le explicó:

-Los padres de Mary Jane quieren llevarla a cenar con ellos y sus padres para que la conozcan, por eso la fiesta terminará un poco antes. ¿Me acompañas o no?

-Claro, mi amor, vamos.- Peter sonrió y recién allí se percató de la presencia de Nébula, que pareció sobresaltada al mirarlo a los ojos.- El niño, sin recelar nada, la saludó con la mano.

-¡Hola! ¿Tú quién eres?

-Yo... soy Nébula. Vivo aquí.

-¡Oh, mucho gusto! Yo también vivía aquí antes- contó como si nada, sin caer en la cuenta de lo anonadada que se veía ella.- ¿No quieres venir tú también?

-¿¿Eh?? No, yo no...

-¡Vamos, no seas tímida! Seguro que a Mary Jane no le importará- insistió Peter convencido, obligando a la joven de cabello corto a ir con él y su padre, quien lucía de lo más divertido por la cara de ella. En realidad no estaba bien que se riera de la adolescente, pero es que se veía a sí mismo a los catorce y no podía evitarlo. Él nunca había sido precisamente tímido, pero sí orgulloso como el diablo y hubiera puesto su misma expresión sufrida al verse arrastrado a una reunión no deseada. Al entrar y cruzarse con los otros niños, Peter se encargó de presentarla como si fuera una amiga, apabullándola tanto que no logró articular más que unas pocas frases de felicitación para Mary Jane. Después de eso, Tony se acercó para cubrir su bochorno y la acompañó a comer pastel junto con su hijo, a quien aquello le pareció tan normal como la cena de la otra vez con su maestro Steve.

(...)

Cuando Mary Jane por fin se marchó con sus padres a conocer a sus abuelos, la mayoría de los niños regresaron a sus habitaciones ahítos de comida y jugando con las bolsitas de regalo del cumpleaños. Peter,decidido, le preguntó a Tony si podía quedarse un rato más para hablar con Wade.

-No lo sé, querido, ya son las ocho. Deberíamos ir volviendo a casa...

-¡Oh, por favor, papá, solo un rato!-rogó el niño con aire desamparado.- No quiero marcharme sin verlo.

-¿Y yo qué haré mientras ustedes hablan? ¿Te espero en el auto?

-Puedes quedarte con Nébula- propuso volteando a ver a la aludida, que los había estado observando desde un sillón sin saber bien si debía irse o no. Al verse involucrada, lo increpó con dureza.

-¿Y yo por qué me tengo que quedar con tu papá?

-¡Por favor, Nebby! Ustedes se llevan bien. ¿No podrían quedarse aquí un rato charlando mientras yo voy a ver a Wade?

-¿Cómo que "Nebby"?- inquirió furibunda a la par que sonrojada, mientras Peter le hacía ojitos para convencerla y tomaba su silencio indignado como un sí. Alborozado, corrió hacia los dormitorios antes que ninguno tuviera tiempo de negarse en serio, y Tony cruzó una mirada resignada con la niña.

-Peter es un huracán. No hay forma de resistirse a él.

-Tu hijo me llamó "Nebby"- repitió ella avergonzada. Tony se desplomó en su mismo sillón y observó:

-Quizás te tomó como una especie de hermana mayor gruñona.

¿Cómo que gruñona, viejo decrépito?

Tony rió por lo bajo y se preguntó por qué la falta de educación de Nébula le resultaba tan graciosa; por lo general, detestaba a los mocosos que faltaban el respeto a los adultos de forma gratuita. La chica sin embargo parecía tener una gran sensibilidad tras su actitud rebelde, como lo demostró el hecho de quedarse a hacerle compañía en vez de regresar a su cuarto.

(...)

-Viniste- dijo Wade contento al ver a Peter ante su puerta. El pequeño Stark asintió con una gran sonrisa y entró sin preguntar, abrazándolo como saludo y sintiendo de nuevo aquel cosquilleo en el estómago. Desde aquella vez en su casa cuando de reconciliaran, había pensado mucho en por qué los abrazos de Wade eran tan distintos a los de su papá, y por qué le producían tanta felicidad. Sin embargo, no había llegado a ninguna respuesta, y como le daba vergüenza preguntárselo a un adulto se guardó ese pensamiento para sí hasta volver a ver a Wade. Que era en ese momento.

-Claro que sí, y seguro que sabes que estuve aquí desde las cuatro. ¿O no?

-Me tienes- contestó el muchacho riendo y ofreciéndole asiento.- Pero a riesgo de hacer que te enojes de nuevo conmigo, no pensaba ni aparecer en el piso de abajo hoy. Mary Jane es tu amiga y está bien, pero yo no era precisamente un invitado que los demás quisieran ver.

Peter rió asintiendo y le ofreció caramelos, y luego preguntó:- ¿cómo es eso que trabajas cuidando a una señora anciana? Me llegó ese rumor por la señora Danbury.

-Oh,eso. La vieja se llama Al, vive a unas cuadras de aquí. Tiene un carácter de mierda, pero es buena gente. En realidad la paso bien ayudándola. ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Todo marcha bien en tu vida, baby boy? ¿En tu escuela? ¿Tienes muchos amigos nuevos?

-Lo normal, creo. Están Harry, Dan, Zenny... Mi maestro Steve, que es el mejor maestro del mundo...

-¿Cuentas a tu maestro como amigo?- preguntó divertido.

-Bueno, sí. Y también es amigo de mi papá. De hecho- reveló en voz baja, como si fuera un enorme secreto- a mí me parece que ellos... harían buena pareja.

-No- silbó Wade abriendo mucho los ojos.- ¿En serio? ¡Quién lo diría! Y, oye, Peter... ¿tú sabes lo que es una pareja? ¿De hombres?- Peter asintió.- ¿Y no te resulta extraño?

-No, no. Es algo bonito si ellos se quieren. Es decir, si se quisieran. Ojalá lleguen a gustarse algún día.

Wade se quedó gratamente sorprendido por esa afirmación, y por lo mismo precisó disimular más. Si Peter ya tenía noción de lo que era el amor, sería mejor que vigilara el doble su actitud para con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La relación entre Peter y Tony es de puro amor y confianza, son un padre y un hijo que se adoran y quieren la felicidad del otro más que nada. La relación entre Tony y Nébula es más bien tormentosa, porque ella es una adolescente que no respeta a los adultos y él no tiene mucha idea de cómo tratar a una chica de su edad (aún así se llevan bien). Y la relación entre Peter y Wade es una amistad a punto de explotar en mil pedazos, pero no por una pelea sino porque nuestro Peter está claramente enamorándose y esa revelación será una bomba para todos.
> 
> La relación entre Steve y Tony, el pilar de este fanfic, se formalizará en menos de tres capítulos. Listo, ya lo dije.


	18. Capítulo 18.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony plantea algo muy importante a Steve acerca de la familia que están formando.

-Tony, mi amor... pareces distraído. ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Mh? No... solo estaba pensando...

Era día feriado para las escuelas, y Tony había ido al departamento de Steve a pasar un momento íntimo con él. Peter estaba de visita en lo de su amigo Harry, y faltaban un par de horas para que tuviera que ir a recogerlo. Saliendo de su posición pachorrienta sobre el regazo del menor, Tony se irguió y empezó a hablar, sin saber si lograría expresarse bien.

-La última vez que llevé a Peter al orfanato para el cumpleaños de Mary Jane, terminé pasando casi una hora hablando con Nébula, mientras Peter visitaba a Wade.

-Conozco a Wade, pero ¿quién es Nébula?- inquirió el rubio con curiosidad.

-Una niña que vive allí. Bueno, digo niña pero en realidad tiene catorce años, es una adolescente. Y bastante maleducada por cierto.

-Pobrecita, no debe ser fácil ser huérfana- trató de justificar Steve, siempre bondadoso.

-Seguramente no.- El moreno pareció sentirse un poco más cómodo hablando del tema, y se agarró del brazo de su novio antes de continuar.- De hecho, le pregunté a la directora sobre como llegó Nébula ahí. Fue terrible.

-Oh, Dios...

-Sus padres eran unos monstruos, unos salvajes, Steve. La chica tiene cicatrices en la cabeza, y el pelo corto y débil. Cuando supe eso, entendí por qué es tan desconfiada y agresiva.

-Querido, qué terrible- se conmovió Steve abrazándolo con fuerza, sintiendo sin conocer a Nébula una profunda empatía por ella.- ¡No puedo creer que haya gente tan perversa en el mundo! Pobre niña. ¿Y tú como terminaste hablando con ella? ¿Es otra amiguita de Peter?

-No. Yo ya la había visto un día que fui allí a hablar con Wade... estaba en el jardín, y la saludé y le compré un algodón de azúcar para ser amistoso.- Esbozó una sonrisa al recordar.- Fue grosera, pero aceptó el regalo y pude darme cuenta que, en el fondo, no es mala.

-Claro que no... solo debe estar muy dolida y confundida por lo que le ha tocado vivir.

-¡Sí, tal cual! Entonces, el día del cumpleaños de Mary Jane la saludé otra vez, y en lo que hablábamos apareció Peter, que nos terminó arrastrando a ambos a la fiesta.- Tony miró a su pareja a los ojos para ver como se estaba tomando aquella historia, y se sorprendió de ver lo muy conmovido que lucía Steve. El rubio lo besó despacio en la mejilla y lo apretó con más fuerza, como si supiera que necesitaba un abrazo para calmar los nervios que le provocaban esos recuerdos.

-Sigue, mi amor. Creo que aún no has terminado de decir lo que querías.

-¿Me prometes que no me mirarás como loco si te cuento todo?

-Te lo prometo. Adelante, dime en lo que estás pensando.

-Bueno- contestó al cabo de un largo silencio.- La verdad es que, incluso en el poco tiempo que he pasado con ella, he podido sentir algo. ¿Cómo decirlo? Empatía. Nébula es tan hosca, es una inadaptada, pero tiene algo que brilla con fuerza en ella. Me recuerda mucho a mí cuando tenía su edad... por lo irreverente, lo maleducada...

-¿Tú eras así de joven?- Steve tapó una sonrisa.

-Era peor, pero al menos tenía un lugar propio. Mi herencia, mis estudios, el viejo Jarvis que cuidaba de mí... ¿sabes que por él bauticé J.A.R.V.I.S a mi último proyecto?

-Sí, lo mencionaste una vez.

-Yo tenía un futuro asegurado, a pesar de todo. Perdí a mis padres pronto, pero al menos mientras los tuve fui feliz y aprendí mucho de ellos. Mis padres me amaban, y de cierta forma su amor es lo que hoy en día me ayuda a ser un buen padre para Peter. Pero Nébula... ella no tiene a nadie, su pasado es tremendo y su futuro es incierto. Y lo que he estado pensando, por loco que parezca, por apresurado, es que me gustaría...

-¿Sí?- susurró Steve para animarlo a completar la frase.

-Me gustaría darle una oportunidad- dijo Tony Stark con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte, como si no supiera si su novio se tomaría a bien aquella noticia.- Me gustaría visitarla y ver si... si existe la posibilidad de...

-¿De adoptarla?- Tony asintió y se giró para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Tú qué piensas, Steve?

El rubio se rascó la barba y lo pensó con cuidado, sin dejar de abrazar fuertemente al mayor. Entendía muy bien por qué le pedía su opinión al respecto. En otras circunstancias, Tony sería dueño de adoptar todos los hijos que quisiera, que para eso era soltero y tenía dinero de sobra para mantenerlos. Pero, ahora que estaban juntos, la decisión no le pertenecía solo a él. Si sus planes inmediatos eran volverse una pareja formal, el adoptar a una niña era algo en lo que ambos debían estar de acuerdo. El problema, por así decirlo, era que ellos aún no eran oficiales y de hecho ni siquiera habían blanqueado su noviazgo ante Peter. Entonces, ¿cómo incluir a Nébula en sus vidas si todavía no estaban bien organizados?

-Tony, no voy a decir que la idea me desagrada- dijo por fin, con lentitud.- Es algo muy noble y de una gran calidez humana el querer adoptar a un niño y ofrecerle un hogar, como antes hiciste con Peter. No dudo que, con tu inmensa capacidad de amar, serías un excelente padre para Nébula.

-¿Pero...?

Steve sonrió.- ¿Por qué supones que hay un pero?

-Porque siempre hay un pero. Vamos, suéltalo, debo escucharlo.

-No es un "pero" de "en realidad estoy en contra"- aclaró.- No es eso. Lo que iba a decir es que, antes de pensar seriamente en adoptar deberías, deberíamos, ocuparnos de otras cosas más urgentes. ¿Entiendes a qué me refiero?

-Sí, claro.- Tony suspiró, agarró su celular y observó la imagen de fondo de pantalla, él y Peter sonriendo durante su cumpleaños. Le agarró una gran ternura.- Tú y yo no podemos pensar en tener más hijos juntos si antes no somos sinceros con el que ya tenemos. Peter debe saber la verdad sobre nosotros primero, y acostumbrarse a ello, antes de incorporar a Nébula a nuestras vidas. El asunto es, ¿Peter está listo para tantos cambios?

-Tony, querido, en primer lugar... ¿de verdad quieres adoptar a Nébula?

-Cielos, soy algo egoísta, ¿no? Lo estoy dando por sentado, y a lo mejor tú tampoco estás listo para eso. Al fin y al cabo no la conoces y yo ya estoy hablando como si...

-Tony, ¿no lo recuerdas? No dije que estuviera en contra- aclaró Steve acariciándole el cabello con suavidad, buscando relajarlo.- Recuerda también que desde antes de salir contigo mi deseo era tener una familia grande, con muchos hijos. Ahora que somos pareja creí que con el tiempo vendrían más, pero, si tú te me adelantaste un poco al encariñarte con Nébula, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

-¿Entonces no te parece una mala idea? ¿Te gustaría adoptar una hija conmigo?- balbuceó Tony emocionado y recibiendo con gusto el beso del menor.

-Claro que me gustaría que tengamos una hija más aparte de Peter. Lo único que pido es que, si vamos a hacerlo, primero nos sinceremos con el pequeño.

-¡Sí, sí... hoy mismo si es preciso!

-Y lo segundo, querido, sería conocerla- estipuló con una risa nerviosa.- La próxima vez que vayas al orfanato, llévame para que pueda conocerla y hablar con ella, o de lo contrario no funcionará. Debe saber que quienes quieren adoptarla somos los dos, ¿no te parece?

Tony rompió a reír y se echó sobre el rubio para besarlo largamente, con pasión moderada, perdido en la felicidad de saber que no era solo él. Steve también quería tener una hija, lo veía no solo en sus palabras sino también en su expresión de querubín sonrojado. Era cierto, se lo había dicho antes. Su sueño siempre había sido tener hijos, así que por repentina que pareciera su idea su novio la aprobaba.

-Steve, cariño... debemos decírselo a Peter. Él tiene que saber que nos amamos y queremos estar juntos. ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

-¿Vas a pasarlo a buscar en unas horas, no? Entonces, cuando lo hagas dile que tienes una sorpresa para esta noche. Que tendrán un invitado a cenar.

-¿Vas a venir? ¡Oh, Steve...!

-Prepáralo, Tony. Si seguimos esperando quien sabe cuanto tiempo podría pasar antes que nos animemos. Se lo diremos esta noche y que sea lo que Dios quiera.

(...)

Peter estaba muy emocionado por la visita del maestro Steve esa noche a su casa. Por la forma en que se lo había dicho su padre, sabía que no sería una cena cualquiera. No estaba seguro de qué, pero si sabía que algo pasaría. Con cuidado eligió una ropa bonita y ayudó a preparar la cena, colocando flores en la mesa y llevando el postre de miel y almendras a la heladera para que se enfriara.

-Papi, ¡seguro que al maestro le encantará tu postre!- lo animó al ver lo nervioso que estaba. Tony, con el corazón a mil, le revolvió el cabello y le contestó:

-Ojalá, Peter, ojalá le guste.

Tony también escogió un traje a la altura de las circunstancias, volviendo a la belleza elegante que todas las revistas solían elogiarle. Quería estar lo más guapo posible, no solo para recibir a Steve sino para que sus primeras fotos en familia fueran perfectas. Si todo salía bien, sacaría tantas como pudiera, y luego las mandaría a imprimir para hacer un álbum. Y dentro de algún tiempo, cuando hubieran adoptado a Nébula, agregarían más fotos esta vez con los cuatro juntos. Al evocar esa imagen en su mente se sintió tan conmovido que debió sentarse en la cama, temeroso de perder el conocimiento.

"Me cuesta creerlo" pensó llevándose una mano al corazón. "Yo estaba tan solo hasta hace un año... y ahora tengo a Peter, a Steve, ¡Dios mío, tengo a un hombre por pareja y lo amo! Y por si fuera poco tendré otra hija... Nébula... oh, ¿y si ella no me quiere como padre? ¿Qué haré si me rechaza?"

-¿Papi? Papi, ¿estás llorando?- inquirió Peter al encontrarlo todavía sentado, con los ojos húmedos y las manos temblorosas. Tony negó y le hizo una seña para que se acercara, y lo abrazó con todo su amor como siempre lo hacía.

-No, querido, no estoy llorando. Solo pensaba en cosas...

-¿En qué cosas? ¿En el maestro Steve?

Era una pregunta inocente y sin embargo Tony la sintió tan acertada, que asintió despacio y sin preocuparse de disimular la respuesta.

-Sí, en él. He pensado mucho en él últimamente...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente, había pensado algo bien distinto: Tony adoptaba a Peter, después a Nébula, y recién después empezaba a sentir cosas por Steve. De hecho tenía una escena en mente donde él va con sus hijos a cenar y se cruza con Steve, que está cenando con Natasha, y se pone tan celoso que la propia Nébula se da cuenta y se burla de él. Las cosas se dieron de manera diferente como podrán ver, pero el amor sigue estando ahí.
> 
> En el próximo capítulo el momento más esperado: Steve y Tony decididos a blanquear de una vez su amor ante su hijo. ¿Cómo se lo tomará Peter?


	19. Capítulo 19.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente Steve, Tony y Peter tienen la cena especial en la cual la verdad será revelada.

Steve llegó a la Torre Stark puntual a las nueve, vestido con su mejor traje azul marino, zapatos bien lustrados y la barba recortada y prolija. Llevaba una botella de champagne como regalo para Tony, para que pudieran brindar durante la cena. Cuando tocó el timbre y lo atendió el propio Tony con Peter de la mano, sintió una emoción mucho más fuerte de lo que había sentido nunca por ninguna persona. Se inclinó sobre el mayor y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla muy dulce, estrechándole la mano a continuación al niño y dedicándole una sonrisa paternal que Peter adoró.

-Maestro Steve, pase por favor, pase... lo estábamos esperando.

-Gracias, querido. Tony, espero que sea de tu agrado- dijo entregándole la botella y suspirando para descargar tensiones.- Es un pequeño obsequio para que brindemos.

-Me encanta. Será un placer beber esto contigo más tarde.

Tras el nerviosismo inicial ambos hombres intercambiaron una mirada cómplice por sobre Peter y asintieron, y se dirigieron al comedor con más confianza. El niño se veía feliz y chispeante, quizás intuyendo algo, porque en cuanto Steve se sentó él declaró en voz alta:

-Papi, siéntate tú también, que yo serviré la mesa.- Ante su comentario Tony rompió a reír, y le preguntó por qué quería hacer eso. Peter contestó:- bueno, así tú y el maestro Steve pueden ir conversando de cosas de adultos sin mí delante.

-Mi amor, te lo agradezco mucho, ¡pero no hace falta! Ven, siéntate tú que papá se encargará de servir, y después podremos conversar todos juntos. ¿Por qué creíste que Steve y yo querríamos hablar de algo sin ti presente?

-No lo sé...

-Peter, tu papá y yo no tenemos que ocultarte nada- colaboró Steve mientras Tony se retiraba discretamente a la cocina.- Si hay cosas que queremos hablar, pero contigo, no entre nosotros.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber?- preguntó ansioso.

-Ten un poco de paciencia, querido.

Los filetes eran tan sabrosos y ligeros como si estuvieran hechos de manteca, y la guarnición de guisantes, zanahorias y salsa con albahaca era deliciosa y llena de sabor. Tony le sirvió a su novio con cierto neviosismo, pues era la primera vez que le cocinaba y quería que saliera bien. Tuvo un breve momento en que se cuestionó por qué estaba actuando como una ama de casa de los años cincuenta: después, vio la expresión de goce de Steve al probar el filete y todo su orgullo se desvaneció contra la felicidad que le provocaba saber que su cocina era digna de la aprobación del rubio.

-Tony, que maravilla... ¡mejor que la comida de un restaurante!

-¿De verdad? Qué bueno que te guste. Peter, ¿cómo está, rico?

-¡Riquísimo! Papi, cocinas cada vez mejor. ¡Te adoro!

-Y yo te adoro a ti, corazón... quería que esta cena fuera perfecta para todos, así que me alegra verlos tan felices.- Sonrió.- He esperado tanto...

-Papá, ¿qué es esa cosa que quieren contarme y no se animan?- preguntó Peter al cabo de unos instantes, tras ver como los mayores cruzaban frases banales y le hacían frecuentes preguntas sobre como se sentía.- Ya me está dando curiosidad.

-Bueno, Peter, es algo muy importante, pero primero podríamos terminar de comer, ¿no te parece?

-¡Oh! ¿Algo muy importante?

-Sí, pequeño- intervino Steve.- Algo que, creemos, te gustará.

Peter no dejó de mirarlos, y los vio tan sonrientes que sintió un brinco en el corazón. Ansioso por saber cual era la gran noticia, se apresuró a terminar su filete y a devorar los pedacitos de zanahoria embebiéndolos en salsa, provocando la risa de Tony.

-¡Peter, tranquilo! No hace falta que te atragantes...

-Es que quiero terminar pronto para que me digan qué pasa. ¡Por favor, papá, estoy muerto de curiosidad, no sean así! Díganme. No sean malos...

Tony suspiró, y se dijo a sí mismo que ya estaba bien de suspenso. Peter tenía los ojitos brillantes de expectación y Steve los miraba a ambos con amor, con el brazo extendido sobre la mesa, como si quisiera tomarle la mano. Lo conocía muy bien y conocía sus deseos.

-Peter, cielo. Escucha con atención. Esto es realmente muy importante, y quiero que estés relajado para oírlo. ¿Sí?

-¡Sí, papá, por favor! ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Bien.- Respiró hondo.- Steve y yo, como podrás imaginar, nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos desde hace un tiempo. Más allá de que sea tu maestro, nos llevamos bien porque compartimos muchas cosas en común, y disfrutamos pasar el tiempo juntos. Ya sea hablando, cenando, intercambiando ideas...

-Sí, lo sabía. ¡Ustedes son mejores amigos!

Steve rió encantado.- Sí, podría decirse que sí. Tu papá y yo iniciamos una bonita amistad desde que nos conocimos. Solo que, con el tiempo, esa amistad se fue haciendo más grande... ¿Tony?

Tony Stark tuvo un sonrojo que no quiso irse de su cara, pero no dejó que eso lo detuviera.- Steve tiene razón. Nuestra amistad se hizo tan grande y tan especial, que nos dimos cuenta que era algo más grande. Que no nos bastaba con ser amigos. Peter, cielo... Steve y yo...- Steve le tomó la mano despacio y Peter se quedó impactado, pero eso ayudó a Tony a reunir coraje y completar la frase.- Hijito, Steve y yo nos queremos mucho. Muchísimo.

-¿Están enamorados?- preguntó Peter con una sonrisa infantil de entusiasmo.

-Sí, querido.- Al admitirlo en voz alta Tony rompió a reír por los nervios y dijo, tembloroso:- estamos enamorados y queremos ser novios, y cuidar de ti los dos juntos, como una familia. ¿Qué te parece eso? ¿Te gustaría que Steve sea parte de nosotros?

-¡Sí, sí, claro que me gustaría!- gritó Peter saltando de su silla y corriendo a abrazar a su papá, alborozado.- ¡Me encanta que el maestro Steve sea tu novio! Es tan bueno, ¡seguro que será un buen novio para ti!

-Peter, ¡qué dulce de tu parte!- terció Steve perdiendo el control y lagrimeando, parándose él también y uniéndose al abrazo familiar como tanto había deseado.- Por supuesto que seré un buen novio para tu papá y lo haré feliz, y también cuidaré de ti como si fuera tu padre. Te lo prometo.

-¿Otro padre...?

-Mi bebé- musitó Tony con la voz quebrada.

-Peter, dulzura... ¿crees que podrías, quizás... llamarme "papá" y no "maestro"?- pidió Steve vacilante, sin saber si estaba bien presionarlo tanto. Su sorpresa fue inmensa y grata cuando vio a Peter asentir y tomarle una mano, sonriente como el sol.

-Papá Steve... y papi Tony... ¡los quiero mucho a ambos!

Tony rompió a llorar de forma definitiva. No importó lo mucho que lo abrazaran su hijo y su novio, no pudo parar de llorar. Steve lo ayudó a pararse y le dio un beso en la mejilla, rodeándolo por la cintura, mientras Peter hacía lo propio del otro lado. Con un hilo de voz, alcanzó a decirle a ambos lo mucho que los amaba, y el rubio, solícito, se encargó de llevarlo hasta la sala, donde se sentaron los tres con más comodidad.

-Perdón- les pidió mordiéndose el labio, buscando desesperadamente recuperar la serenidad.- No quería ponerme tan sentimental, pero no puedo evitarlo...

-Papi, ¿hice algo mal para que lloraras?- preguntó Peter mirándolo con preocupación.

-¡No, mi amor, como se te ocurre! No hiciste nada mal, al contrario. Me llenaste de alegría al tomar tan bien la noticia de que Steve y yo somos novios, y si lloro es por eso, por lo feliz que soy. Para mí lo más importante de todo era darte la noticia y que tú reaccionaras bien, así que verte aceptarlo me alivia y me enorgullece como no te imaginas.

-¿Les cuento un secreto? Yo ya quería que ustedes fueran novios- reveló Peter con aire travieso y logrando que tanto Tony como Steve enrojecieran brevemente y rieran a la vez.

-¿Cómo es eso, cielo? ¿Acaso ya sabías...?

-No, no lo sabía, pero los vi tan contentos la otra noche en el restaurante que los imaginé siendo novios. ¡Y tenía razón! Ustedes se aman.- Le bullía el pecho al decir esas palabras.- Se aman...

-Ahora sería un buen momento para brindar, ¿no?-intervino Steve con ligereza, buscando recuperar la divertida atmósfera de antes.- Por nosotros, y por la familia que vamos a formar. ¿Qué les parece?

-¡Oh, sí! Iré por las copas.¡Ustedes no se muevan de aquí!- indicó Tony saliendo disparado a la cocina y regresando con copas, el champagne y una jarra del jugo favorito de Peter. Su niño miraba encandilado al rubio, estirando una mano con timidez como si quisiera tocarlo y no se atreviera. Steve volvió a suspirar y le dijo, con total amor y confianza:

-Peter... ¿no vas a abrazarme?

-Papi Tony, ¿puedo?

-Claro que sí- aceptó encantado.- Vamos, dale un abrazo de bienvenida a tu nuevo papá.

Steve se sintió en las nubes cuando el pequeño gateó por el sofá y lo abrazó con torpeza, como si le diera vergüenza. Sin embargo, el niño no lo soltó hasta que Tony hubo llenado sus copas y les diera una a cada uno. Estaba desbordado. Peter lo quería y lo aceptaba, no había dudado ni un segundo en proclamar su aprobación al saber de su pareja.

-Bueno, ahora sí, brindemos. Empiezo yo.- Tony inclinó la cabeza ante Peter y le sonrió.- Brindo por nosotros tres, porque de a partir de hoy seamos una familia unida y feliz, y estemos siempre juntos.

-Y yo brindo por ustedes, mi gran amor Tony y mi hijo... al cual espero poder cuidar como se merece.

-Y yo brindo por mi papi Tony y mi papá Steve, porque son los hombres más geniales del mundo- aseguró el castaño alzando su vaso de jugo, dedicándole a ambos sendas sonrisas llenas de amor.- No sabía que podía ser más feliz de lo que ya era, pero ahora lo sé.

-Salud- corearon los tres, bebiendo y volviendo a abrazarse para reafirmar su alegría. Peter en particular parecía no querer soltarlos, y Tony lo conminó a hacerles todas las preguntas que quisiera acerca de su relación, y de como pensaban seguir de allí en adelante.

-Seguro que tienes muchas dudas, pero nosotros estaremos aquí para resolverlas. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, papi... es solo que ahora no se me ocurre nada, ¡solo quiero estar aquí con ustedes!- exclamó Peter.- Se me hace tan bonito saber que ahora el maestro Steve es mi papá... Oh, cielos, ¡me da vergüenza decirlo en voz alta! En la escuela me mirarán raro.

-No te preocupes, querido, de eso ya me encargaré yo- aseguró Steve palmeándole el hombro.- Hablaré primero con el director Fury, para que sepa que estoy en pareja con un padre de la escuela, y cuando eso esté en claro se lo contaremos a la clase. ¿Tony?

-Estoy de acuerdo- aprobó Tony dándole un beso en el pelo a su hijo.- Yo iré a la escuela con ustedes mañana. Entonces, cuando todo se sepa, podremos empezar a pasearnos juntos como la familia que somos.


	20. Capítulo 20.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve decide sincerarse en su trabajo acerca de su nueva relación sentimental con el padre de Peter Stark.

-Francamente, señor Rogers, no esperaba esto de usted...

-Director Fury, por favor, permítame explicarle... sé que no es lo más común que un maestro de la escuela tenga una relación personal con un padre, pero apelo a su sensibilidad. ¿Acaso el amor es algo que pueda planificarse o evitarse? El señor Stark y yo tenemos intenciones muy serias el uno con el otro. Queremos formar una familia. Le suplico que entienda esto y no nos juzgue muy duramente, por favor. No queremos causar ningún problema.

Al decir esto Steve le tendió la mano a Tony, que estaba sentado a su lado, y ambos aguardaron a que el director de la Academia Shield tomara una decisión. Mientras Peter esperaba en la secretaría, ellos habían ido a dar la cara y a admitir que mantenían una relación amorosa ante Fury; se suponía que los maestros no podían involucrarse sentimentalmente con los padres, pero como ninguno estaba dispuesto a esconderse decidieron sincerarse enseguida y esperar lo mejor. Si el precio a pagar por estar con Tony era ser transferido a otro curso, o incluso perder el empleo, estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

-Maestro Rogers, yo acepto su versión de que esto no estaba planeado. Evidentemente, nadie elige de quien enamorarse, y usted y el señor Stark no son la excepción a esa regla. Si sucedió, sucedió y ya. Asumo que ambos ya han discutido sobre esto y tomado su decisión... ¿me equivoco?

-No señor, no se equivoca- intervino Tony con mucha más seguridad que Steve, para nada dispuesto a dejarse derrotar. Lucharía por que su relación no modificara en nada el empleo del rubio, lo haría sin importar a que métodos tuviera que recurrir.- Steve y yo lo hablamos mucho y sabemos que queremos hacer.

-Querido- murmuró Steve apretándole más la mano.

-Lo hablamos entre nosotros y también se lo hemos dicho a Peter. Nuestra relación no tiene por qué modificar el desempeño de Steve al frente del curso, en lo absoluto. Él es un profesional responsable, no porque ahora sea el padre de Peter lo tratará con favoritismos y perjudicará a los demás. ¿Verdad, cariño?

Steve se sonrojó un poco pero asintió, y Nick Fury ocultó una sonrisa para no quedar demasiado sentimental él también. Tony Stark, el magnate, no era alguien con quien quisiera discutir, y mucho menos llevarle la contraria. Aunque ahora llevaba una vida pacífica como padre y amo de casa, su carácter era bien conocido: si él llegaba a tomar medidas en contra de Steve Rogers, Tony lo convertiría en un escándalo nacional. Por supuesto, no quería nada de eso, por lo que encaró al rubio y le preguntó:

-¿Usted mismo está dispuesto a dar un paso al costado el día en que esto se convierta en un problema?

-Director, yo...

-Déjeme ser más preciso: no tengo ninguna intención de despedir a uno de mis mejores maestros por esto, pero si un día su relación entorpece su desempeño, ¿está dispuesto a ser transferido a otro curso que no sea el de Peter Stark?

-Sí- aceptó serenamente el rubio.- Pero sé que no habrá ningún inconveniente. Si usted lo permite, ahora mismo iré al aula y explicaré a los niños la situación. Procuraré ser delicado y conciso, y responder cualquier duda que tengan para que la relación con Peter no se vea afectada.

-Y yo lo acompañaré- se ofreció Tony.

-Caballeros, sí estamos todos de acuerdo, me permito acompañarlos hasta el salón.- Sonrió por primera vez.- Relájense. Lograron lo que querían.

(...)

El aula llena de niños bulliciosos entró en relativo silencio cuando el maestro Steve entró acompañado de Peter y su padre, el señor Tony. Todos recordaban al divertido señor Stark y amagaron con saludarlo, pero Steve carraspeó y les pidió con amabilidad:

-Niños, ¿les puedo pedir un favor? Tomen asiento. Necesito hablarles de un asunto.

-¿Qué pasó, maestro?

-Peter, ¿no te vas a cambiar de escuela, verdad?- exclamó Harry espantado al asociar la presencia de su padre con alguna terrible noticia como esa.

-Harry, tranquilo, no estoy aquí por eso- intervino Tony tomando asiento junto al escritorio de Steve y cruzando una mirada cómplice con él.

-En efecto- asintió Steve relajándose al ver la sonrisa de su novio.- Bien, ¿me escuchan todos? Después de consultarlo con el director Fury, tengo permiso para contarles algo muy importante acerca de mí... y del señor Tony, padre de Peter.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y Peter sintió un cosquilleo extraño de orgullo en él, que ya sabía de que noticia se trataba y no podía esperar para presumir por ella. Pero no le correspondía contarlo, y esperó con paciencia lo mismo que sus compañeros a que Steve lo dijera.

-¿De qué se trata, maestro Steve? ¿Cuál es la noticia?

-El señor Tony y yo teníamos desde hace tiempo una amistad muy bonita, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado un poco.- Carraspeó de nuevo con cierta timidez.- Nuestra amistad ha crecido mucho con el tiempo y se ha convertido en algo más grande, dicho de otro modo, él y yo nos...

-Nos enamoramos- completó el moreno guiñándole el ojo y mirando a la asombrada clase con gran seguridad.- Su maestro Steve y yo decidimos hacernos novios.

-¡Ahhhh!- los chillidos animados de varios niños y niñas hicieron que Steve se pusiera rojo, pero no dejó que eso lo amilanara. Ya que habían empezado, debían terminar.

-Niños, por favor, tranquilos... si decidí hablarles de esto es porque...

-¿Entonces ahora son una familia?- inquirió Harry mirando alternativamente a su maestro y a su amigo.- ¿Usted va a ser el padre de Peter?

-Eh... bueno, sí, básicamente sí. Y es justo esto lo que quería explicarles...

No lo dejaron terminar: de inmediato empezaron a hablar entre ellos de forma ruidosa y con gran entusiasmo, y los que estaban cerca de Peter se acercaron a felicitarlo y hacerle mil preguntas. Steve se quedó atónito ante tales muestras de interés y no encontró un hueco para retomar la charla, por lo que Tony rió brevemente y alzó la voz:

-¿Quieren hacernos alguna pregunta?

Los niños respondieron muy bien a la carismática voz de Tony Stark y se aquietaron de inmediato, sonriéndoles y haciendo las preguntas más típicas acerca de como habían llegado a enamorarse. Allí Steve recuperó el habla y les contó, de forma edulcorada e inocente, que Tony y él se tenían un inmenso cariño, que disfrutaban al estar juntos y querían acompañarse todo el tiempo, razón por la cual habían decidido ponerse de novios y vivir en la misma casa. Mientras explicaba esto miró a Peter y añadió que esperaba que siguieran tratándolo como siempre, pues nada cambiaría en la clase con respecto a él.

-Si bien ahora Peter será mi hijo- se sonrojó al decirlo- eso no cambiará la forma en que lo trate aquí. Todos ustedes son mis alumnos y todos se merecen mi atención, nada cambiará respecto a eso, se los puedo asegurar.

-Pero lo va a querer más a él-sostuvo una niña llamada Zennie, haciendo un pucherito gracioso.

-Fuera de la escuela, sí, lo voy a querer de forma especial porque será mi hijo tanto como de su papá Tony. Pero aquí dentro, lo voy a querer y tratar como a todos ustedes. Todos son mis niños, y yo no podría seguir siendo un buen maestro si no los tratara a todos de la misma forma. ¿Me creen?

-¡Claro!- respondió Harry.- Usted nunca miente.

-¿Y ustedes se van a casar?- preguntó otra niña, que se puso roja al notar el interés de la clase en ella al hacer una pregunta tan atrevida. Steve, sin embargo, le contestó con gentileza:

-Por ahora no, Gwen. Por ahora solo somos novios, pero seguramente en el futuro nos casemos.

-Claro- siguió Tony.- Y cuando eso pase, Peter los invitará a todos a nuestra boda. 

(...)

Tony llevaba meses yendo a buscar a Peter a la escuela él solo: conducía tranquilo y en el camino de vuelta conversaban de todo lo que había hecho en clase y en el recreo, y a veces se iban a merendar a alguna cafetería. Otras lo llevaba con algún amiguito a pasear, o se quedaba en casa mientras Peter iba a dormir a la casa de algún compañero. Aquella tarde fue la más satisfactoria de todas desde que era su padre.

El rumor se había esparcido como la pólvora por toda la escuela, por lo que todo el mundo se lo quedó mirando cuando abrazó no solo a su hijo sino también al maestro rubio de cuarto grado. Las maestras, madres y alumnas mayores parecían especialmente agitadas por el casto beso que compartieron los dos hombres, como si no hubiera nada más bonito que hacer que verlos. Steve se sonrojó feliz y le revolvió el cabello a su hijo, que pareció por demás orgulloso de estar con ellos.

-¿Cómo les fue, Steve?

-Perfecto. Bueno, la verdad que hoy no estudiamos mucho porque los niños estaban muy distraídos, pero teniendo en cuenta el motivo es entendible.

-Me imagino. Peter, ¿la pasaste bien?

-Súper bien, papi. En el recreo todos querían hablar conmigo, hasta los niños de otros cursos.

-Vamos a ser objeto de análisis por mucho tiempo- intervino el rubio divertido.

-Sí... pero en lo personal nunca me importó demasiado que hablen de mí, y menos por cosas que me hacen feliz.-Los tres rompieron a reír y entraron al auto, ya que querían empezar a comportarse como una familia y eso incluía viajar juntos a la ida y a la vuelta. Steve había dejado su moto bien guardada en el garaje de su edificio, reconociendo que aquel lujoso auto era mucho mejor. No por el lujo en sí del vehículo, sino porque ahí podía ir junto a sus dos amores sin problemas, cómodos y escuchando música mientras seguían conversando. Mientras Tony conducía, él giraba la cabeza constantemente para hablar con Peter, que parecía un poco molesto por tener que viajar separado de ellos.

-¿No puedo sentarme entre ustedes? 

-Cariño, no hay otro cinturón de seguridad y eso es muy importante a la hora de viajar. Pero seguro que mañana Tony puede pasar a recogernos con otro auto, ¿verdad?

-Dénlo por hecho- intervino Tony divertido.- Me aseguraré de usar un transporte adecuado para nuestra nueva familia. Ten paciencia, Peter.

Peter se calmó pero ellos compartieron una mirada intensa, mientras pensaban lo mismo. Cuando adoptaran a Nébula, si querían viajar todos juntos precisarían no un auto, sino una buena camioneta familiar.


	21. Extra.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos diálogos cómicos acerca del mundo de OHANA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fanfic lleva en hiatus un tiempo, así que para amenizar la espera, de vez en cuando hago diálogos cortos sobre los personajes.

Tony: Peter, cariño... ¿Por qué tienes esa carita triste? 😮

Peter: Bueno, papi, hoy es lunes y los lunes tenemos clase de matemáticas. Y... 

Tony: ¿Los ejercicios no son fáciles, no? 

Peter: No 😔

Tony: Yo te explicaré lo que precises, hijo, así que tranquilo. No te pongas triste por eso, a ver... ¿Por qué no traes tus cuadernos y hacemos los deberes juntos?

Peter: ¡Gracias, papá, eres el mejor! 😄😄

Tony: Gracias, cariño... ☺☺ ¿Hola, Steve? Soy yo. Oye. ¿Es necesario que les mandes a los niños deberes de matemáticas un lunes? ¿Por qué eres así? 😠

Steve: Tony por el amor de Dios, ya hablamos de esto... ¡Deja de sobreproteger a Peter! 

Tony: ¡Es que mi hijo detesta las matemáticas! 😫😫

Steve: ¿Y qué quieres que haga, que quite la materia de la escuela? 

Tony: ¿Se puede hacer eso? 😯

Steve: (suspira) por favor, no llames al ministerio intentando pedir algo raro como eso otra vez. Eres perfectamente capaz, pero no lo hagas 😩

...................................................................................

Tony: Cuéntame, cariño... ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela hoy?

Peter: Muy bien, papá. Estamos organizando una excursión nueva 😊

Tony: ¿Sí? Qué raro, Steve no me dijo que estuvieran organizando nada... 😦

Peter: ¡Oh, no, no! No es algo de la escuela. ¡Lo estoy preparando yo con mis amigos! 😄

Tony: ¿Qué? :)

Peter: ¡Quiero invitar a mi clase a que conozcan la Torre Stark, papá! ¿Me vas a dar permiso, verdad? Porque ya invité a todo el mundo.

(Un llamado desesperado después)

Tony: ¿Steve? ¡Steve, nuestro hijo está tomando decisiones solo! 😫

Steve: ¿Qué...?

Tony: ¡Peter se está poniendo grande, eso significa que yo también! 😭😭


	22. Extra 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algunos diálogos extra más de OHANA que he subido a Facebook.

Tony: No he cambiado tanto por ser padre. Ustedes exageran.

Strange: Ya no eres fiestero como antes.

Tony: Bueno, ¡no armaré fiestas con Peter aquí, obvio! 😤

Rhodey: Haces las labores de la casa. Tú. No los empleados, tú en persona.

Tony: Bueno... este...

Pepper: Te pusiste en pareja con un hombre mucho más joven 😏😏

Tony: ¡La reunión se ha terminado, ahora largo de mi casa! 😤😤

..................................................................................................

Doctor Strange: Desde que Tony es padre dejó de organizar fiestas en su casa... 😔😔

Everett Ross: ... ¿Y?

Strange: ¿Cómo "y"? ¿No te importa aunque sea un poco? 😫

Ross: Mi vida no gira en torno a lo que pasa en las reuniones de Tony Stark 😒

Strange: ¿No recuerdas que nos conocimos justamente en una de sus fiestas?

Ross: Pues por eso.

Strange: 😭😭😭

................................................................................................

Natasha: Ey, Steve. ¿Qué tal va todo con tu nueva familia? 😉

Steve: Eh... pues, muy bien, de hecho... Tony es increíble, y Peter es un niño muy bueno. Disfruto mucho estando con ellos.

Natasha: ¿No se te hace raro tener un novio tan mayor?

Steve: o///////o

Natasha: ¿Dije algo malo? 😊😊

Steve: Nunca menciones nuestra diferencia de edad delante de Tony, por favor. Se pone muy sensible 😌

Tony (en casa): Siento que alguien está hablando de mí 😠

Peter: ¡Wow, papi, tienes un sentido arácnido como el Hombre Araña! 😄😄


End file.
